Courage is Orange
by Slashfan27
Summary: 4 years have passed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Tai has gone through a lot of complicated stuff: a broken heart,the obligation of giving up his dream... will he be able to get over all of his problems and take the role of being a digidestined again? Rated M due to cursing,violence and some sexual content.
1. Filling in

_This is my first fic, so please go easy on me guys haha._

_To begin with it, you must know that it takes place 4 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, also, this is a Tai's P.O.V., some of you may not like this, but I decided it would be better. Needless to say, the "25 years later" thing never happened._

_**Disclaimer**: Guess what? I don't own Digimon, big surprise huh? Now that I've stated the obvious, on with the story, take over Tai!_

It was December 23rd, and all of us in the Yagami family were having dinner at home.

"Well I don't care what you say Kari, I'm just not okay with you going to Paris with an _Ishida." _Kari was going with TK and his french family to Paris for Christmas, and I wasn't at all cool with it, I mean, she was already 15 years old, and she was going with a boy all by _themselves_, everyone knows what that means. And much more less if it was TK,_ Matt_'s brother.

"She has _our_ permission Tai, so what you have to say doesn't really matter." my father stated.

"Oh please, Mom, Dad, are you really that clueless?"

"You know Tai, just because you can't be with the one you love doesn't mean that the rest of us can't!" Kari shouted, she gasped and covered her mouth when she realised what she just said, but it was too late, the damage was done.

I got up, grabbed my jacket, stormed out of the appartment and slammed the door. As I was going down the stairs, I started thinking of where I should go, I decided that I would go where I always went at night, the bar. So I lit up a cigarette and started walking to the bar. God, December 23rd was nothing but bad news to me.

Okay, I'm sure that you are asking yourselves a lot of questions now: "Why did he storm out like that?", "He's going to a _bar?_", "Tai?_ Smoking_?", "What the hell happened here?".

Well,to answer these questions, we have to wind our clocks back to 4 years ago. December 23, 2002. The day that my heart got shattered into hundreds of pieces. As some of you might know, this is the day that Digimon made it into the Earth and ruined Matt's concert, to me, all of that was irrelevant, that day Sora Takenouchi, the girl I loved and still love to this day _rejected_ me to start a relationship with Yamato Ishida. It's hilarious, nobody knows this about me, but yes, me, Taichi Yagami, digidestined of_ courage_,am the coward number one when it comes to girls, especially Sora. Someday I realised that I was in love with her, but come to think of it, I think that these feelings started in our first adventure in the Digital World. Sora had always been my best friend, but as we started growing up, you know, when she started to be a woman, I started finding her really attractive. Thanks to Agumon, I made my mind and finally decided to ask her out to Matt's concert. When I found out that she was going with _him_ I was completely destroyed, and it was a big surprise, I couldn't believe it, neither the fact that they were still going out.

After months of crying and desperation, I decided that I would get over it and tried going out with other girls, boy was I wrong, all these relationships were complete disasters, I broke up with everyone of them because I wasn't happy, to this day, the only reasonable explanation that I could find was that they were not Sora.

I just gave up on girls, completely forgot about them and put all my heart and soul in my dream: soccer. I always wanted to be a professional soccer player,it was my dream, I love this sport, it's so... awesome. I was the captain of my team and led everyone of us to the finals of the city. All of us were really enthusiastic about this, after playing the best games of our lives we made it to the grand finale.

The final was on December 23rd ,2003. The day that was supposed to be one of the greatest days of my life ended up being the_ worst_. That day I suffered a brutal tackle, the result was a broken ankle. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal, just a couple of months of rest and back to the field,but it wasn't that simple. All the doctors told me the same thing, my ankle was sprained so many times that it was just riuned forever. In other words, my dream of becoming a professional soccer player had vanished, my life had no meaning at all. My friends tried to support me, but I was so pissed... this days my relationship with the digidestined was practically nule. Joe was always studying, Mimi was in America, I just avoided Sora because she was always with Matt...Matt and I just _hated_ each other. My reasons were that she stole away Sora from me and got into big arguments more than often, he was such an asshole all the time, so the result was that both of us were rivals. The only digidestined that I'd see often were Kari (for obvious reasons,duh), Izzy, Davis and to my dislike, TK. I was never really in touch with Yolei, Cody and most important support was Agumon, he was always there and was definetly my bes bud, the poor thing had to deal with my broken heart, my vanished dreams and the terrible behaviour that this things made me have.

After all these events, I started to hangout with the most terrible teenagers that you could imagine, we would always go out to steal things, smash cars...anything that we considered fun and was illegal. This were the days that I started smoking, I wasn't a sports guy anymore, so it didn't matter.

I just didn't care about anything, if the wirld was cruel to me, I would be cruel to the world, it seemed fair to me.

Also, I started playing guitar. I know, this may seem wierd, but I had always liked rock music since I was a kid (where do you think that the long hair comes from?), Sora would always come to my house or I would go to hers and we would just spend listening to rock n' roll records for full evenings, that is before she started dating Matt. Anyways, rock n' roll and heavy metal were music genres that really clicked with this wild period of my life. I started playing guitar all day long and got really good at it. School? A waste of time.

But then again, another December 23rd shit happened again. Gennai told all of us that there was some problem with the barriers of the Digital World and the Real World and the digimon would have to get back. I lost Agumon again, my best bud was gone.

I was 16 years old, and I found something that could help me with my problems,or at least forget about tem for a while, alcohol. All of us in our gang started drinking and thought we were really cool for it. I also started putting together a hard rock band, I named it "The Jurassic Experience" in honour of Agumon, in fact, our logo was Greymon's head. Many said I was copying Matt for the music thing, but I just didn't care because I knew that this was not true, we played_ real_ rock n' roll, not like that jerk of Matt who sold his ass and played pop for brainless teenage girls. This just added more fuel to our rivalry and the truth was that he was winning in this competition of ours, his band was way more succesful and he had Sora.

The thing got even crazier, serious drugs were introduced to us when we were 17 years old. I tried cocaine and weed once, but I decided that I wouldn't go further tobacco and alcohol. But my friends did these drugs and the thing started to get dangerous. _Another _December 23rd one of my friends Susumu died of alcohol poisoning. The poor guy was alone and didn't have any family, so on 2005's Christmas he spent them drinking his ass off alone at home. He died. We should have taken this as a warning andcontrol ourselves,but we were so stupid... of course we didn't.

That leads us to this year, 2006. I didn't study anything but somehow I managed to pass and now I find myself in university studying to be a diplomat. I chose this career because one of the things that I really enjoy in life in traveling around the world, this is one of the reasons of my dreams, being a soccer star and a rock star. This year thing changed. I was still in love with Sora, but I avoided her as much as possible, the digidestined I kept in touch with were Izzy, Kari, Davis, TK (to my dislike, him and Kari started a relationship) and... Mimi. This is surprising isn't it? You see, Mimi got back to Japan the first months of 2006 and I don't know what happened to her in America, that sweet little girl was no more, she hung out with _us_. I would have random sex with lots of girls, but things got serious when I did Mimi. I just couldn't use her and drop her like a cigarette butt, so Kari convinced me to start a relationship with her, this wasn't a good idea, but stupid me didn't learn the lesson when I was 15 years old and tried it to see if I could forget Sora. So um... yeah, Mimi is my girlfriend here.

So,now that I've filled you in let's continue with this story, this December 23rd was different, my whole life would change, though I didn't know it. I was 18 years old now, so now I could drink legally, in other words, I could drink more. I was at the bar sipping my whiskey when some familiar voice called my name.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here Tai?" The voice belonged to Nicholas, the singer in my band. He was half american and I met him in a Van Halen concert in Tokyo. He was a cool guy, spoke perfect english because her mother was from California, and had an awesome voice, so he was perfect for my band.

"I can say the same for you man" Nicholas was a member of my gang, so he had a complicated life and drank heavily too. What united us so much was that he was dealing with a broken heart too.

"Well now that you're here,I have to tell you something" It's funny that I was the guitarist and he was the singer, though I was the leader of the band, when normally in most bands it was the opposite.

"Sure,what is it?"

"It's Naoki, he's on it again" Ah, drummers and drug problems are just a classic, Naoki was addicted to cocaine.

"Well you know what my opinion is, if he can't get his shit together he's fired." I concluded.

We spent the night drinking and talking about random stuff, like why girls have to be so complicated or that we really needed to play concerts sober. The case is that both of us got really hammered, the rest of the night is nothing but a blur to me, I remeber something of seeing Matt in the bar, insulting him and getting thrown out, after that I went back home, threw up in the bathroom and passed out.

_So that's it for the first chapter, the real adventure starts on the next one, stay tuned!_


	2. The beginning of a new adventure

_So here is chapter 2, I will be updating quickly this 5 first chapters because they're basically already written. Here is where the real adventure begins,this one's gonna be longer than usual. Hope you guys like it._

_**Disclaimer**: I still don't know why do I have to do this...*sigh*... I don't own Digimon. Are we happy? Well here we go!_

***Beep, Beep, Beep***

I woke up to some text that I received in my phone. I'm not a morning person at all, so it took me a while to find it and shut it up.

"Who the hell is texting me at this time in the morning?" I shouted to no one in particular, then I could see what time it was, 2 p.m. "Oh, fuck." Not only I woke up extremely late, I was now dealing with a terrible hangover. My face changed when I read the message, I didn't like it a single bit.

_Tai! I need you to come to my house at 5 p.m. __Do not miss,it's extremely important._

_Izzy._

The last time that Izzy told me something like that was 4 years ago, when there was trouble in the Digital World. I just couldn't deal with being a digidestined now, there was no way in hell I would.

I just hoped it had something to do with this girl he had a crush on, which was the reason why Izzy called me lately.

After brainstorming some other possibilities of this message, I decided to get out of my room, and saw my mother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh,look who's finally up!, you have your _lunch_ waiting for you." I wasn't really hungry so I decided to get a glass of water when suddenly images of what happened last night started popping in my mind, one of them was Sora, who was sitting next to Matt in the bar. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, this was a ritual of mine, everytime that Sora came to my mind in the morning, I would smoke a cigarette, I don't know why but it relaxed me somehow.

"Tai could you please go smoke outside" my mother had always been a smoker, but she quit a couple of moths ago, so she wasn't comfortable with me smoking close to her, but I was an ass, so I couldn't care less.

"It's fucking cold outside" was what I said.

"Tai! You're 18 years old now, it's time for you to stop acting and cursing like a reckless teenager!" she said, rather annoyed.

"Whatever, so, where is Kari?" I just felt like changing subject.

"She's getting ready, TK will come to pick her up at 3:30 p.m." she answered.

"Please be polite and help her with all her cases, listen, we have to leave right now, we are going to a friend's house for Christmas Eve and we won't be back till night, so you are going to be here alone." my dad said,appearing from my parents' room.

"Okay, I don't know when I'll be back, I have to go to Izzy's at 5" I replied.

"Fine, give us a call if you don't plan to show up for dinner at all" he added, "okay we're leaving, bye Tai." both of them said, leaving the appartment.

I started eating at 3 p.m., Kari got out of her room a couple of minutes after.

"Hey bro." she greeted me,with a smile on her face.

"Hi there." I greeted back, then she sat next to me and changed to a serious expression.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday..."

"Don't even worry about it." then there were some seconds of silence, before se spoke again.

"So...still in love with her huh?"

"What are you talking about?" there was Sora again, smoking time.

"Of Sora of course Tai!, but I don't understand, weren't things going good with Mimi?"

"First of all, the Sora thing is over, and second, I'm breaking up with her." The first thing was a big lie and the second one was true, the funny thing is that I was going to break up with her a month ago, but everytime I brought up the subject she just wouldn't let me talk and avoid the whole thing...it's amazing how stubborn she can be sometimes.

"Well I don't know what are you waiting for then, you just can't keep lying to poor Mimi if you really are in love with Sora." she said, this time grinning.

"Where the hell do you get that Sora stuff from Kari?"

"It's just obvious Tai, the way you stormed out of here yesterday quite says it all...besides, all this years I've been noticing that when you're thinking of Sora, like right now, you hold your cigarette with your left hand." I didn't even know this, but I checked and yes, I had it on my left hand... my sister is amazing sometimes.

"Well... you're right." I decided to admit it, I could always trust my sister. "You should study psychology you know". She didn't even pay attention to my joke, she just looked at me with a dead serious face.

"This is not time for jokes Tai." then she looked kind of sad, "you've been 4 years trying to get over her and still nothing... you have to do something about this Tai, it breaks my heart to see you like this..."

We dropped it immediately, the news were on and I saw some digimon on the screen, though it seemed that the reporters didn't.

"Oh my gosh Tai, can you see them too?" I just nodded, it was freaking me out, this was just like that time I came back to the real world just for one day with Koromon. I didn't want to accept it but Izzy's message had to be related with this.

"Did you get a message from Izzy?" I asked her, she nodded and showed it to me, it said exactly the same that mine did.

"Well I can't go Tai, you know why..." she said, with that sad tone of hers.

"Don't worry sis, if it's some digital disaster I'll take care of it." I replied, trying to show that grin of mine...it wasn't it, I had been 4 years without flashing it.

"Okay bro, I trust you" she said,smiling back. Then there was a knock on the door. It was TK.

"Hey darling!" Kari greeted him, with a passionate kiss. I coughed to let them know I was there and they stopped immediately.

"Both of you be careful, and _Takeru_, do something wierd to my sister and I'll kill you." I just hated TK for the simple fact of being Matt's brother, it was difficult for me to accept this relationship, but I started to get used to it for my sister's sake.

"O..o..okay Tai" TK said,he was clearly intimidated, and I loved it.

"I guess you're not going to Izzy's either aren't you?" I asked him.

"Huh? Did you get it too?"

"It's okay, you two lovebirds go to France,the rest of us will take care of it." I told him

"Wow, thanks Tai!" he said, turning to leave

"If you see _her_ be strong Tai!" Kari said, cheering me up. I just smiled as they closed the door and left.

I just sat down on the couch and watched all the digimon again, I started cursing, I couldn't deal with digidestined shit, it was too much. It was 4:30 p.m. So I started getting ready to go to Izzy's. I put on my jeans, a Kiss t-shirt, my leather jacket, and my sneackers and started heading to Izzy's.

Once I arrived at Izzy's, his mother let me in and entered Izzy's room. There were almost all of the digidestined: Yolei, Cody, Ken, Davis, Joe, Mimi and Izzy himself. Mimi hugged me and tried to give me a kiss, but I just rejected it.

"Oh Tai, you're so shy to kiss in public!" Mimi giggled. I just didn't care, I would break up with her after this reunion, no excuses.

I greeted everyone and sat on the bed next to Davis, Davis was like my little brother, he inherited everything from me: my goggles, being the capitan on the soccer team... he also had a huge crush on my sister, but unlike me, he got over it and now had a steady girlfriend, he was exactly like I wanted to be when I was his age.

"Where is your sister Tai?" Izzy asked me

"Oh,she went to Paris with TK, so she couldn't make it" I replied

"What? All of us have to be here Tai! It's really important!" he shouted angrily.

"Chill out Izzy! Look I'm going outside for a smoke since _those two_ are not here yet"

Izzy sighed "Fine, but please use the ashtray so the neighbours don't complain".

Davis came out with me, he wanted to talk.

"Big hangover huh?" he asked, laughing.

"Oh,is it so obvious?" I asked.

"Nah,you look fine,it's just that Sakura and me saw you and Nicholas getting kicked out of the bar last night" he said,bursting into laughter. I let him laugh till he relaxed, this was the way Davis was, you had to wait for him to talk about he wanted to talk.

"So, are you going to break up with her?" as he said this, I saw Sora walking into the appartment, she looked beautiful as always, she noticed me, smiled and said hi, I answered with a smile. I missed seeing her, but then I saw the reason why I didn't, there he was, the ultimate bastard, Matt Ishida, who pulled Sora closer to him as he saw who was she greeting. Damn, I hated that motherfucker. Davis was still talking but obviously I wasn't listening.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said.

I finished my cigarette and went inside, Davis followed me. As I opened the door the first thing I saw again was Sora, but this time closer and of course, she was even more beautiful. I noticed that she was wearing an Aerosmith shirt that I gaver her for her 14th birthday.

"Hey Tai, long time no see" she said, with that lovely smile of hers.

"I can't believe that shirt still fits you" I answered, she laughed. The next one I saw was him, looking at me with that stupid superior look of his, then I punched his face, and started beating the living shit out of him.

"Want a picture Yagami?" Matt asked, of course the me beating him was a product of my imagination,but I wanted to do it so badly.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Poser." I replied

"What is a poser?" Joe asked me.

"A poser is someone that says he's something that he's not, for example, Matt says he's a rocker and he's not."

"But I thought that Matt's band played rock" Joe said, I just looked at him in disbelief, Izzy facepalmed.

"Oh Joe don't make him start" Sora said,I could swear it sounded like a giggle.

"Well no Joe, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC... that's rock n' roll, Ishida's project of the japanese Jonas Brothers is nothing but pop shit." I added.

"Okay that's enough, what are we here for Izzy?" Yolei asked, breaking the tense situation.

"Finally, well Gennai told me to call all of you guys" Izzy said. There it was, my worst fear, confirmed.

"And what for?" Ken asked.

"Hang on, he'll tell us" Izzy said, opening some wierd program of his. Suddenly in the screen of the computer Gennai appeared...but he wasn't young, he looked exactly like he looked in our first adventure.

"What happened to you Gennai?" Mimi asked.

"Greetings, digidestined. I called all of you because I have terrible news."

"And what is it?" Matt demanded.

"An old enemy of yours has come back." Now that caught me completely off guard.

"Who? That punk of Myotismon again?" that could only be Davis.

"No...it's Piedmon." I was horrified, this enemy was way more powerful than any other,except Apocalymon of course.

"But how? We destroyed him! We saw it with our own eyes!" I shouted

"Well not exactly, you see MagnaAngemon's gate of destiny doesn't destroy his enemies, it sends them to another dimension" he coughed to clear his voice "somehow he managed to het back, he's not the first one that did it though" he added.

"Huh? Who is he talking about?" Sora asked,confused. By looking at the younger digidestined, it was obvious they had no clue about what we were talking about.

"Etemon" Joe responded for Gennai. I heard Mimi and Joe telling the story of MetalEtemon, it made sense.

"Exactly, the thing is that just like Etemon, he has come back more powerful than ever, he has the power of a god now. He has trapped the harmonious ones and he has also revived the other 3 dark masters, they're conquering the Digital World again, they hadn't achieved the spiral mountain yet but they are close" everyone was trying to understand this,this was horrible news. The most dangerous rivals ever were back, and they were more powerful than before,

"And what do we have to do?" Izzy asked,breaking the silence.

"Well, they want_ you_, the original digidestined. They want revenge" Gennai replied.

"We are doomed,we don't even have the power of our crests anymore" I said.

"You're wrong. The digidestined all over the planet are giving the 8 of you all of their power, that includes you, newer digidestined."

"That's still not enough! They will annihilate us!" Matt shouted.

"Stop whining, the 8 of you are coming here right now" Gennai stated.

"No way! We have things to do here Gennai, we're not ready" Mimi complained, as always.

"She's right, we can't do th-" Sora didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence, A giant flash of light came out from Izzy's computer and the next thing I remember is waking up in the Digital World.

_So the Dark Masters are back and the original digidestined are their target number one, what's going to happen? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!_

_I received some reviews, thanks for encouraging me to keep writing, I appreciate it. Other reviews... well I'll just ignore them. This time exclusively I'll be answering a review that I considered quite funny, here it is._

_Koumi-Loc:As a Koumi Fan I never heard of taiora fan that never heard of us  
before! Koumi Out and if you think that taiora is big in Japan your in for a rude-awaking.. _

_KoumiLoc:Koumi Fans been around since the Sorato/Taiora beef! I call you being  
a true-taiora fan a bluff... Koumi Out... _

_Well of course I know there are Koumi fans, but guess what? I'm not a fan of that couple, unbelievable isn't it? Everyone has opinions and the least thing you could do is respect them, if you want to read Koumi then go read Koumi fics, it's that simple. When did I say Taiora was big in Japan? Are you on crack or something?_


	3. Just like the old days

_Here it is, chapter 3, the action starts now. I take advantage now to tell you that I grew up watching the japanese version, and since I'm writing this in english I'll try to adapt it to the english version as much as I can, don't worry, things like Izzy's "prodigious" won't be missing._

_Last time we learned that the Dark Masters were back and they were conquering the digital world, the digidestined were brought again to the digital world against their will by what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!, but before..._

_**Disclaimer**: I have never owned, own now or will ever now Digimon. Now we can begin._

"Tai! Wake up! Come on Tai!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. When I opened my eyes all that I could see were two huge green eyes staring at me. The voice was familiar, I could remember who it belonged to when I was that orange skin.

"A-gu-mon?"

"Yes Tai! Thank goodness you woke up, you've been knocked out for like half an hour!" Agumon yelled as he started squeezing me in a big hug.

"P-p-please...Agu...mon...you...are...hur...ting..me" I managed to get out of my mouth

"Oh I'm sorry! It's just been so long without seeing you!" I started laughing, I was able to see Agumon again.

"Two years exactly" then I started looking around, I had no idea where I was, "so, where are we?"

"Well there was a problem and all of you landed in different places, I came to pick you up and take you to Gennai's" Agumon answered.

"Let's get going then."

"Alright! Follow me!" Agumon cheered, you could tell he was happy for seeing me again, you could say the same for me.

I looked around and seeing all this wierd trees didn't feel strange at all, even though I hadn't been in the digital world for 4 years, I somehow felt like home. Then I remembered why I was here and my mood swung, saving the world and risking my life weren't things that I wanted to do in that moment.

On the way to Gennai's, Agumon told me all that happened, he spent 1 year moving from one place to another running away from Machinedramon's army until he found Gatomon and was finally able to hide at Gennai's. It must have been horrible,he told that a lot of his friends were killed and that Primary Village was the very first thing that Piedmon destroyed, they were making the same moves that they did before.

"I swear Tai! If I was able to digivolve to Wargreymon I would've kicked that Machinedramon's ass in an eyeblink!"

_If only I was able to help him digivolve to Mega..._I started thinking, and I was right, this 4 years another thing I lost was courage, I didn't have courage anymore, I never told Sora how I felt about her and instead of facing my problems I drank to forget about it, I was a coward.

We finally made it to the lake where Gennai's house was. Joe, Izzy and Tentomon were waiting on land while Gomamon was swimming in the lake.

"Look guys it's Agumon! And there is Tai! Hey Tai! What's up?" Gomamon shouted.

"Hey Gomamon, and hi Tentomon, it's been a while" I greeted the two digimon when I arrived there.

"I am so screwed guys! I have a test in 3 days and I'm stuck here in the Digital World!" Joe started complaining.

"And what is more important Joe? A test or the world's safety?" Izzy added.

Sora and Mimi appeared, along with Palmon and Biyomon. Mimi came running to me and started hugging me.

"Tai! Promise you will protect me!" she was completely embarrasing me. Immediately after that, Matt arrived with Gabumon.

"Have any of you seen Davis,Yolei,Cody or Ken?" Sora asked, looking around to see if anyone of them appeared.

"They're not here" we heard a voice say, we turned around and saw Gennai walking to us."The Dark Masters only want you, there's no need to risk their lives" seeing Gennai old and shorter again was really wierd.

"Why not? Imperialdramon could help quite a lot" Izzy offered.

"It's not that simple, digidestined of knowledge, I'll explain you as soon as we get to my house" with that said, the lake started opening and showing the way to his house, seeing this after 7 years was really impressing.

All of us went down the stairs and gentered his house, every digimon talked to their partners and told them what had happened this 4 years and viceversa. I said nothing, I was staring at Sora and clenched my fist when I saw Matt grabbing her ass, Agumon looked at me, I could feel he was worried, but I smiled to him reassuring everything was fine, he nodded and all of us sat in the floor waiting to hear what Gennai had to say.

"Why the fuck did you bring us here like that! We have things to do you know!" It was Matt though, the first that said anything.

"You wouldn't have come right away if I asked you gently, I know that." Gennai answered.

"There's something I don't understand" Izzy started saying,everyone of us turned to look at him, "how did you manage to bring only us here?, the others were also in the room".

"Hehe, that's a secret" Gennai said, then he started looking everywhere as if he had lost something."Where are Kari and TK? There's only six of you here."

"They went to visit my family in Paris, so they were not there with us." Matt responded.

"I'll manage to get in contact with those 2 and bring them here later" Gennai started, "let me explain what's exactly going on" he finished.

"You'd better do it." I demanded

"Gennai why are you old again?" Mimi asked

"When I first saved all the digimon here from Piedmon, he put some black ball in my body wich made me old, later I became young again as you know,but when he reappeared I was suddenly old again." he axplained "Anyway, as I told you, Piedmon is a major menace now, his power goes further your imagination" he paused to let us whisper each other about this "his power is so great that he has managed DNA digivolutions not to be possible, which is the reason the newer digidestined are not here,they would do nothing but bother you." I wondered how the hell could he do that. "I think that he did this so that you couldn't form Omnimon and finish you easily".

Everyone started freaking out, there was no way in hell that we could beat them, which reminded me of something.

"And how are we supposed to fight them?, we can't even digivolve to ultimate without our crests." I told him.

"That problem has been taken care of, you see, you need huge amounts of power to digivolve to Ultimate,that's why the new digidestined had to DNA the other hand, you used crests. The crests use an amazing quantity of power, and that's why there are only 8, that is if you don't count the crest of Kindness, which origin is unknown to me" then he left the room,but kept talking "that is why the all of the digidestined of the world,including your young friends, gave me their power and I now I'm going to give you this." he walked in the room again and had 6 things in his hands that I could identify as the digieggs.

"The digieggs? What for?" Izzy asked as Gennai handed him the digiegg of knowledge,then, something amazing happened, as the digiegg touched Izzy's hands it disappeared. I looked at Izzy's hands and there they were, his tag an crest.

"Prodigious" was everything that Izzy could say as he put it in his neck, Gennai started handing us the digieggs and the same thing kept happening. I was the last one left.

"I think this belongs to you, digidestined of courage" as I touched the red and yellow digiegg that had a horn in it,it started shrinking and my tag and crest were on my hands. I only stared at it for a while, wondering if I would be able to activate it like I did years ago.

"While your digimon where looking for you, I kept talking to the younger digidestined, I explained them the situation, they gave me the digieggs and I modified them, putting in them the power of the digidestined all around the world,then I just did a trick so that they could transform to crests when they were touched by their real owners" Gennai explained.

"By the way Gennai, where are Gatomon and Patamon?" Joe asked.

"They must have been looking for their parters all this time in the forest,they'll laugh when they find out they're not here" Gennai answered, laughing.

Suddenly, everything started shaking and we heard someone roaring. We looked out the window and saw a red tail

"We need to get out of here" Gennai ordered "now."

"Okay leave that to us!" Joe exclaimed "Gomamon, you get to digivolve!"

"Right Joe!" Gomamon said, "You guys might want to hang on to something!" I threw myself to the ground already knowing what would happen.

Gomamon digivolve to! Ikkakumon!

As he did this, he broke the house due to his size,before we were covered in water Gennai shouted.

"All of you ride in Ikkakumon, he'll take you to land!" all of us did this, we rode Ikkakumon and after 20 or 30 seconds of being underwater we were finally on land. I thought that maybe we overreacted and broke Gennai's house in vain, but later I could see that we did the right thing. Three Megaseadramons emerged from the water, how could this happen?

"Okay, now the rest of you!" Sora shouted.

Biyomon digivolve to! Birdramon!

Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon!

Gabumon digivolve to! Garurumon!

Palmon digivolve to! Togemon!

Agumon digivolve to! Greymon!

Everyone tried to help Ikkakumon, but 2 Megaseadramon got out of the water and came to us, flying. All of the digimon fought them, but it was not enough.

"We'll have to digivolve more!" Izzy offered, and everyone did so

Ikkakumon digivolve to! Zudomon!

Garurumon digivolve to! Weregarurumon!

Togemon digivolve to! Lillymon!

Birdramon digivolve to! Garudamon!

Kabuterimon digivolve to! MegaKabuterimon!

Greymon digivolve to!...

"What's wrong Tai?" Greymon asked me, my doubts of my courage appeared again, so I was unable to make Greymon digivolve "Tai!" Greymon urged me, he had to digivolve and help, but if I didn't have courage...Greymon would digivolve to Skullgreymon. I fell down, feeling completely useless.

"Tai!" Greymon came and check if I was alright,like the other digidestined.

"What is wrong with me? I.. can't..." I started mumbling

Luckily for us, our digimon already destroyed the Megaseadramon an dedigivolved, they came back to us. Greymon dedigivolved to Agumon and helped me to get up. Everyone was celebrating the victory, but then Mimi made a question.

"Where's Gennai?"

"Gennai!" all of us yelled and looked for him for an hour, but there was no answer. "Where could he be?" Sora asked

"Dead" Matt responded as he came back, showing a shoe that belonged to Gennai "Gabumon found this underwater."

"Everything was destroyed, Megaseadramon must have attacked the house, it looked as if a bomb exploded in there" Gabumon said,looking down. Great, Gennai was dead.

"This is fucking great" I said, everyone turned to look at me "we're all by ourselves now." everyone started accepting the news. Mimi cried, the rest just couldn't believe it and looked dreadful. "I know it's not a good time to say this...but 3 Megaseadramon attacked us right here, we have to get moving, besides, it's starting to get dark, we have to find somewhere to camp." I added

Everyone nodded and started moving, this was just like the old days, looking for dinner and somewhere to spend the night, but all of us were in state of shock, Gennai was dead.

"Are you fucking crazy Joe? We can't spend the night in that cave, it's too dangerous! What if there's digimon there?" Matt shouted

"It's a perfect place Matt, we have everything and it's too dark to keep looking!" Joe argued.

"What do you say Tai?" Izzy asked me. I just didn't feel like taking the leader role again at all.

"Flip a coin for it." I responded, and then waited for them to make a decision.

We finally ended up spending the night in the cave, we had dinner and all of us sat around the fire. In the end Joe was right, the place was perfect, but of course, we had to stablish shifts.

"I'll go first" I proposed, nobody argued. The order we decided was me, Izzy, Joe and Matt doing 2 hours each, there was no way in hell the girls would guard,it was a matter of man pride.

"I wonder why 3 Megaseadramon attacked us and in a_ lake_" Biyomon spoke.

"I think it means that Metalseadramon is close" Tentomon answered. All of us nodded,we did right in getting out of there. I pulled out a cigarette and pretended to smoke it.

"Oh no Tai, we don't have to deal with your smoke, if you want to kill yourself go do it outside." Joe said.

I stood up and headed to the exit of the cave "You're suck a fucking pussy Joe. Well this is time for you to go to sleep, I'll start my guard now." I answered, and got out of the cave, Agumon behind.

Once outside, I realised I didn't have a lighter, I might have dropped it when I landed here.

"What is it Tai?" Agumon asked

"I don't have a lighter"

"That's no problem Tai!" Agumon pulled a little flame out of his nose and I lit up my cigarette there.

"Wow Agumon,that's awesome" I told him

After a long silence, Agumon broke it.

"Is something wrong Tai?" Agumon asked "Why couldn't you make your crest work before?"

I didn't answer, I was thinking, how would I get my courage back?, how would we beat the dark masters?, how would I deal with Sora?

"Is it Sora?" Agumon persisted

"What?"

"You didn't get over her didn't you? You're still in love with her like you were when I left"

"Yes Agumon,never stopped..."

"You haven't stopped staring at her all day, I don't get what is it with you humans and your feelings" Agumon was about to start his rant about why being a digimon was better when he asked another question "but why is Mimi acting around you like Sora does around Matt? Does that mean you're her boyfriend?" Oh shit, I forgot to break up with Mimi again...

"Yes I am... but it's complicated Agumon, I'm with Mimi but I love Sora"

"I don't understand" Agumon rubbed his head, it was too much for the poor little dinosaur.

"Well don't worry about it, how about talking about something else?"

We started talking about food,soccer and filled each other in this 2 years we spent apart from each other. I checked the clock, I still had an hour left.

"Tai?" Agumon and I turned our heads to see Sora and Biyomon, this was a complete surprise.

"Why are you out here Sora?" she started blushing, I didn't know what all this was about

"Do you..." she looked down as she said this "have a lighter?" now I was double surprised, I had no idea Sora smoked. After staring for a cuple of seconds I answered.

"I actually lost it, but Agumon can help you with that" Agumon repeated his little trick.

"That's really cool Agumon!" Sora exclaimed,smiling. I truly loved that smile of hers.

"I had no idea that you smoked Sora" I told her

"Yeah well...I got it from Matt, but he will kill me if he sees me, that's why I came out alone"

"Huh? Wasn't Matt the one that smoked and you didn't?"

"Well I always do it in secret, and Matt..he quit 2 months ago"

"How come?"

"His grandmother died of lung cancer last summer, Matt took it to the extreme, he quit and made me quit as well...but as you can see I obviously didn't. Please promise me you won't tell him about this."

"The least thing I want to do is talk to him" I said, smiling. Sora also forced a smile, she knew this was a joke, but obviously she didn't find it funny, it was her boyfriend after all.

"So Tai..." Sora spoke after a really uncomfortable silence. "What have you been up to lately?"

It had been almost 2 years since I talked to Sora in this way, there would be a lot to tell.

"Not much you know, I keep cursing myself for not turning off the phone this morning."

Sora started laughing, I loved to make her laugh, actually people in general, but especially her,her laugh made me happy. "No Tai, I mean really. I want to catch up with you, we had always been best friends and we haven't talked to each other seriously for 2 years" I got the message, Sora was here as a friend, she wanted to really catch up, I decided to tell her everything, I really missed Sora in this way.

I told her all about my diplomat career, how my band was doing and some funny stories that I knew she'd like that happened this 2 years. She listened carefully and also told me about her, she didn't mention Matt on the whole conversation, and I thank her for that. She was actually studying to be a fashion designer, I wasn't expecting that at all, but I thought it was awesome, she also told me that she was working in her mother's shop to earn some cash and that she wanted to have her own fasion business. I hated myself for avoiding her, I could also see that she also missed this conversations with me, maybe I should try being her friend, not seeing her at all made my life more complicated. Agumon and Biyomon fell asleep long ago, in fact,I had been 15 minutes more than I should have, so Sora and I walked inside carrying our partners and saw Izzy typing furiously on his computer.

"Izzy! It's your turn!" I yelled at him, he was so lost in thought.

"Oh... okay!" he started walking outside but then he seemed to realise that Sora was there with me, he shot me a suspicious look and walked outside. We let Agumon and Biyomon sleep, but we weren't feeling tired at all,so kept on talking next to the fire.

"Do you remember our favourite song Tai?" Damn sure I did... the song was Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses (**A/N** I can't post the lyrics,but you could really check them out) I hated that song, not only because it reminded me of Sora, when she came over to listen to music this was the most played song by far, we loved it. But it was also for the lyrics,it described my realtionship with Sora somehow and listening to the song always put me on a gloomy mood.

"Yes I do" I answered,this time looking away and I noticed my voice change.

"Is something wrong Tai?" she asked me,with those eyes of hers... I couldn't lie, but I couldn't say the truth either,so I came up with something

"The song reminds me of someone I lost"

"Oh I'm sorry Tai...I won't bring it up again" she was so understanding...damn it she was only giving me reasons to love her even more "You know I was watching this soccer match the other day..."

We spent the next hour talking about the sport we once loved and practiced together until we fell asleep.

_Some of you might hate me for getting rid of the new digidestined, I don't know exactly why I did it, the answer I could find is that I'm taking revenge on season 2 lol. But well, spoiler here, they're gone **for now.**_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm really glad that you are accepting all my radical changes._

_Mnesia69: Thanks, what I'm trying to do is writing a different Taiora, in almost all of them Sora is a bitch or Matt is an ass, I'm trying to make that different here, well if you read so far of course Matt is a jerk, but that is because this is Tai speaking, and that's the fun part._

_TaioraWarrior: I'm so sorry for that, yes, english is my second language, it's good but not perfect._

_I've read a couple of stories in wich Tai turns into some sort of rebel,alcohol drinker and I really liked that concept, but there was no action in them, so I tried to do that myself. Mimi and Tai's relationship is going to be pretty relevant in this story, but I'm not going to emphasize much on it. Sora is going to go easy on Tai for now, but next chapter something will happen._

_The Keeper Of Worlds: Aw man, I swear I had in mind Veemon digivolving to the Veedramon forms, but I was planing to use it for another story. But hey, who knows, I might use it here, I just got started lol._

_So, that's it for now, chapter 4 will be up pretty quickly. Rock & Roll! Oops I mean, Read & Review!_


	4. Courage Reborn

_As promised, here is chapter 4, don't get used to the quick updates, after next chapter things will start slowing down... I don't know what's my problem, each chapter is a page longer than the previous one hahah, anyway, somone asked me yo write them longer so I hope you like it._

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Digimon, the second season wouldn't have sucked so much, at least for me :)_

I opened my eyes and started freaking out becuase this wasn't my room. Then I remembered that we were in the digital world and began the day with a bad mood, as usual, but this time with a reason. Izzy was there close to me, again with his computer, he never stopped.

"Morning Tai, and Merry Christmas, I'd give you a present, but I can see you already got it" he said, rather angry. Then I noticed he was looking at something besides me, I turned my head and saw Sora sleeping next to me.

"Oh god... listen Izzy, it's not what it looks like, we just talked" I answered, remembering what happened las night.

"Yeah right, like if I never heard that a lot of Sundays when I went to your house to help you with homework"

"You know perfectly that Sora's not a flirt to me"

"I know Tai, but that's not the point" he shut his computer and looked me in the eye "it's okay that you love her, but she's with Matt and we're a team, the least thing we need now is conflicts between us"

"For the last time Izzy, we did nothing! We talked as friends and that's it!" that came out pretty loud, Izzy was taken aback by that, and my little outburst woke Sora up.

"What's going on in here? Who's yelling?" she asked, then she looked at me and started blushing. Right after that, Joe,Matt and all the digimon came back with breakfast. Joe shot a mad look to me and Matt walked to Sora with a pissed off expression.

"Explain me why the hell were you sleeping next to _him_" he demanded.

"Huh?" Sora was confused but then started realising what was he thinking "Oh god Matt! Of course not!, we talked as friends we are, nothing else!" Matt stared at her, you could tell he didn't trust her.

"What's going on?" Mimi appeared yawning, she just woke up, thank goodness she didn't see wat happened.

"Nothing" Izzy was trying to avoid what was about to happen, he did a good thing "Let's have breakfast".

"Okay" Mimi gave me a kiss "Good morning, honey" after this, Matt and Joe looked at me like if they wanted to murder me.

All of us started eating breakfast, the only sound you could hear was the digimon talking about Christmas and some of us answering their questions. It was a really uncomfortable situation,we exchanged looks. Izzy looked worried, Mimi had no clue of what was going on so she seemed normal, Sora looked confused and Joe and Matt looked pissed. I wondered what the hell was wrong with Joe, I did nothing to him.

After we finished eating, Matt stood up.

"Yagami, you come outside with me, we need to talk" I stood up as well and followed him, I didn't bother to look at the rest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with _my_ girlfriend?" was what he asked.

"Does Sora know how much you trust her?" after this he looked even more pissed off than before.

"Listen to me, stay away from her, she's with me like it or not" I started having another hallucination of beating him up, he was such an asshole.

"Well guess what you douche, I've been friends with her since we were kids, I can talk to her whenever I want"

"_Talk_? You think I'm stupid?"

"Yes Ishida, we talked and that's about it, chill the fuck out!"

"Fuck you! You're jealous of me, okay with the music stuff, but stealing my girlfriend is in a whole different level"

"You think you're so cool aren't you?"

"And you're a spoiled little brat, you loose one girl and start making a fool of yourself by drinking your ass off! You think I didn't know that you liked Sora all this time? Of course I did! But I had the guts to ask her out unlike you, so much for the bearer of courage!"

"And what about you? Crest of frinedship my ass! You lost me, one of your best friends, what the hell, one of the _only_ firends you had, you antisocial bastard!"

We were about to get into a fight, when we heard footsteps coming to us.

"Agumon! Come here!" Everyone else came out to see and got ready to battle.

"I have no intention of fighting, digidestined" a voice spoke, it sounded pretty familiar. Then he came out, it was Lemon. "It sure has been a long time"

"Leomon! You're alive! But how? I thought you died fighting against Puppetmon" Biyomon said.

"I'm as surprised as you are Biyomon, even though I died when I was able to digivolve to Saberleomon, somehow I conserve this ability in this life" Leomon answered.

"I'm so glad to see you again Leomon!" Mimi squealed.

"Why are you here Leomon?" Sora asked him.

"Cantarumon told me that Gennai was bringing you here, and I came as fast as I could, I want to help, by the way, where is he? The lake where his house is is a mess"

"Well, he's..." Joe started to say

"Dead" I finished for him.

"What? I can't believe it, how?" It was the first time that I saw Leomon out of his calm personality, except for when he was controled by Devimon, of course.

"Three Megaseadramons attacked us yesterday when we were at his house, we managed to destroy them, but we couldn't save him..." Izzy explained.

"Megaseadramons? Metalseadramon's army is moving fast..." Leomon punched a tree, he was mad "those Dark Masters! They have killed everyone! Meramon,Frigimon,Ogremon,Andromon...and now Gennai! It's unforgivable!"

"Everyone?" Palmon asked, tears inher eyes.

"Everyone, now only me and Cantarumon are left!" Leomon answered.

"And where is he?" Tentomon asked him.

"He's in some ancient ruins near here, we should go meet him, we're in danger if we don't move" Leomon said.

With that,we started moving. I stood behind of the group, Agumon,Mimi and Palmon walking beside me, I was thinking. All of our friends here were dead with the exception of our partners,Leomon and Centarumon. Counting and SaberLeomon we had 3 megas on our side, it took 2 and MagnaAngemon's finishing attack to take Piedmon out last time, if this time he was more powerful, it would be even more complicated. TK and Kari weren't here and since Gennai was dead we had absolutely no way of communicating with them, we couldn't go back to the real world because the door were sealed 2 years ago. The situation was really bad.

"Penny for your thoughts" Mimi interrupted my thinking.

"Nothing Meems, I don't know how we're going to get out of this one" I answered.

"Don't worry Tai, we will find a way, we always do" Agumon joined the conversation.

"I hope you're right buddy" I smiled.

"Of course he is, with you as a leader we can do practically everything" Mimi teased.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Tai?" Leomon stood behind of the rest and waited for me to ask me this.

"Sure Leomon, what is it?" I replied.

"I mean, with you and Agumon _only_" Mimi got the message and went to where Joe was.

"Izzy told me you couldn't make your crest work yesterday" he started.

"Yes... but I'll get it to work soon, don't worry!"

"Don't lie to me Tai, there's something bothering you" Leomon stopped me from walking "in your crest is the secret to kill 2 Dark Masters, I know Wargreymon's dramon killer's attack"

"Leomon..." I decided to tell him, why not. I made sure everyone was far so they couldn't hear me "I feel that I don't have courage anymore"

"And why is that?"

"It's complicated... I tried to explain Agumon thousands of times"

"I'm not as clueless as Agumon is" Leomon said, smiling.

"Hey! Watch it or I'll pepper breath you!" Agumon complained. I laughed, I didn't know that Leomon had a sense of humour.

"You see Leomon, you know that we humans have special _feelings_ right?"

"Yes I do, are you talking about that thing you call love? Sora's crest?"

"Yeah, and I love the girl you just mentioned"

"You love Sora? I'm not surprised, you two had a thing when you were here 7 years ago" I started blushing "so what's the problem with that?"

"Well the problem that this has to do with courage, is that I never told her how I feel"

"I understand" he said, this time he indicated me to keep walking "well you have to gather the courage and tell her"

"It's not that simple Leomon, she loves Matt"

"Matt? Now that's what I call a surprise"

"Tell me about it"

"Well you have to do it Tai, take your time, but I think it's pretty clear that to make your crest work again is telling her"

"I'll consider it"

The rest were waiting for us, it was time for lunch break. Leomon told us that digivolving saved his life, he wasn't able to destroy but he did manage to run away. He also told us that this time they were way more brutal. The digital world was in great danger, this time it wasn't about conquering it, it was about destroying it and creating a new one, they were insane. We finished eating and decided to spend an hour resting, we had been walking all day. I sat down by myself and started smoking a cigarette. Then, Mimi appeared, I could tell she was mad.

"Tell me it's not true!" she was about to slap me

"The sleeping next to Sora thing?"

"Yes! Did you cheat on me Taichi Yagami?"

"Mimi" this was the perfect time to break up with her, but I couldn't. If I did she would think that I cheated on her with Sora and that was not true "Sora and I have been friends since we were little kids, she's like a sister to me" I told her the complete truth, avoiding the me loving her part "I haven't been able to talk to her for 2 years for Matt's fault, can you understand that?"

"Oh Tai, I'm sorry for not trusting you" Mimi bought it, I was relieved.

"I don't know why all of you think that we did something"

"Because Tai, you and Sora have always had a thing for each other" was it really so obvious? I struggled not to blush."I was really surprised when Sora told me that she was going out with Matt, I even asked herpermission when you and I started going out" I didn't know that at all.

"Well Mimi, Sora and I are friends, don't think wierd things please" what a big lie I told her.

"Okay, let's get moving, everyone is leaving" we shared a little kiss and joined the rest.

We kept walking until Leomon spoke

"I can't remember if it was left or right..."

"It's fine, we can split in 2 groups" Izzy had an idea "We have our D-Terminals to tell the other group which one is going in the right direction, how can we know the right one Leomon?"

"As soon as you see a Tsunomon Village, that's the right one"

We split in 2 groups: Izzy,Joe and Leomon in one and Matt,Sora,Mimi and I in the other, with our respective digimon partners of course. So, the 8 of us took the right path and kept walking. I didn't like being in the same group as Matt at all, but I couldn't argue with Leomon about this, I guess had his reasons. Only Palmon,Biyomon,Sora and Mimi said anything. Matt,Gabumon,Agumon and I remained silent.

"I should be home celebrating Christmas with my family" Mimi started complaining.

"Thinking about it Mimi, all of us have gone through so much things that we can consider ourselves a family" Sora said.

"Yeah Mimi! I'm like your sister right?" Palmon aseked her.

"Of course you are, how many times did you save my life?" Mimi laughed.

"Yeah, we're like a big family, so we could have a Christmas dinner tonight right Sora?" Biyomon offered.

"Sounds great!" Sora and I looked at each other and smiled, they were right after all.

"Too bad that I can't have a whole turkey for myself like those years at Tai's!" Agumon joined.

"You only think about fighting, eating and sleeping Agumon!" Biyomon yelled at him. All of us laughed.

The laughter stopped as we saw something like a missile coming right for us.

"Everybody take cover!" I shouted, all of us threw ourselves to the ground and we were lucky that no one suffered the attack.

"Is everyone alright?" Matt asked, everyone shouted to let know we were fine. As all the smoke cleared, we saw a huge flying thing above us, when it cleared completely I could identify that Digimon as Megadramon.

"Time to digivolve!" Sora shouted.

Agumon digivolve to! Greymon!

Biyomon digivolve to! Birdramon!

Gabumon digivolve to! Garurumon!

Palmon digivolve to! Togemon!

Birdramon was the only one that could fight him because she could fly, Megadramon wouldn't come down, he was playing some kind of game. Birdramon tried the best she could, but she was no match.

"Sora what are you waiting for? We need Garudamon!" Matt urged her.

"I don't know what's wrong Matt! I can't make her digivolve! My crest won't glow!" That was wierd, just like what happened to me yesterday.

Togemon digivolve to! Lillymon!

"You go help Birdramon Lillymon!" Mimi cheered her partner.

"I want to help too Matt! Come on!" Garurumon said.

"What is going on? My crest doesn't work either!" Matt asked.

"That is wierd, same thing happened with Tai yesterday" Greymon added, could they have a crisis of crests like I did? Or maybe it was some spell or something and it had nothing to do with me at all.

Meanwhile, up in the sky things were going really bad. Megadramon hit Birdramon with his tail, wich made her dedigivolve to Biyomon and fall down.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon used her attack but it had no effect in the huge dragon. After that Megadramon shot another missile to Lillymon, who couldn't dodge it and fell as Palmon. Megadramon started coming close to us, this was bad.

"Nova blast!" Greymon shot a ball of fire to him, but the again, no effect on him.

We started running away,but Matt and Sora wouldn't move, they were blocked.

"Move guys! He will rip you appart!" Mimi shouted, but it was too late. Megadramon grabbed Sora with his tail. Garurumon tried to attack him but he hit him with the cannon in his arm and Gabumon was lying unconscious in the ground. I had to do something, Sora was in danger, I_ had_ to save her.

"Let her go right now!" I shouted, running right to him, Greymon with me. He motioned us not to move one more step, he was using Sora as a hostage and pretended to fly away.

"No you won't" I said, getting closer. Then I noticed something on my chest, I looked down and I saw that my crest was glowing.

Greymon digivolve to! MetalGreymon!

Megadramon flew up again. I don't know what got into me in that moment. I was being _myself_ again, and it felt good.

"Okay MetalGreymon we're going to have to make a plan here, he has Sora" I told MetalGreymon my plan and he was now going to execute it.

"Alright Tai! Giga Destroyer!" Two missiles cameout of MetalGreymon's chest, I told him to miss on purpose, the plan worked perfectly, the missiled missed, Megadramon felt menaced and came down for us. I waited for the right moment to give my order and ran to a spot.

"Now!"

"Mega Claw!" His trident arm was launched and cut Megadramon's tail, releasing Sora. I was close to were she was about to land so she landed straight in my arms.

"Finish him!"

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon repeated his attack, the 2 missiles hit Megadramon, and he was started dissappearing into data. Disaster aborted. Sora opened her eyes and she realised that she was in my arms.

"Th-th-thanks Tai..." she said, I could feel she was in state of dedigivolved to Agumon.

"You're welcome" I answered releasing her and helping her to stand up. Matt ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god, I almost lost you there" Matt said,then they kissed, I had to look away.

"Tai! That was incredible!" Mimi said as she trapped me in huge embrace.

After all this, we continued walking, I was feeling good, I got my crest to work and I saved Sora. Gabumon,Palmon and Biyomon kept asking us how we did it, Agumon and I just laughed, beacuse we didn't know. I could also see Matt's envious looks, and that pleased me quite a lot. Then we saw something in the distance that looked like a village. Gabumon started sniffing.

"Yep, definitely Tsunomon are there" Sora picked up her D-Terminal and sent a message to the other group. The Tsunomon treated us really good, it was starting to get dark, so they offered us to spend the night there and have dinner. Of course we agreed. Leomon,Joe,Gomamon,Tentomon and Izzy arrived like 2 hours later. Mimi told them what happened, Leomon smiled at me when she told her that I made my crest glow, but his face changed when he found out that now Matt and Sora had problems with their crests. We celebrated a Christmas dinner, at least we tried, the Tsunomon food wasn't the food you'd eat for Christmas... anyway the intention was there.

After dinner I went outside to smoke my last cigarette, it was the only one I had left, but I didn't care much in that moment. I started thinking about what happened today, I felt good for myself, but then, Istarted thinking about Matt and Sora...my crest worked, so that means that it's nothing like a spell or curse. Then that means they had problems with their feelings, like I had. Matt's crest was friendship, maybe it could be something to do with what I told him earlier that morning...but Sora? Did she have love doubts? Could that mean she stopped loving Matt and loving me instead? _You'd like that wouldn't you_. I was lost in thoughts while I was staring at my empty pack of cigarettes, when suddenly, I saw a cigarette in my face.

"What the hell?"

"It's the least thing I can do for you for saving me" it was Sora, that gave me the cigarette and sat next to me "again,"

"It was nothing Sora"

"It never is" she said smiling. I wanted to bring up what happened to her this evening, but it wasn't the moment. After talking and laughing of what the rest suspected this morning, Sora changed her face and voice. I knew that expression, it meant that Sora was going to pull something out of me, with that stubbornness of hers. Normally we would always argue and get mad at each other when she showed this face, and this wasn't an exception.

"Okay Tai, I went easy on you yesterday, but I want to know what is wrong with you, I'm worried"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine"

"No you are not Tai! You've been avoiding me for 2 years and you are drinking unhealthy amounts of alcohol"

"That's a lie!" I don't know why but I started feeling anxious, my mind told me I needed a beer, thos was insane, I wasn't an alcoholic, it was impossible.

"Stop denying it Tai! I was with Matt at the bar, you and your friend showed up wasted as hell, went crazy and got kicked out of the bar!"

"Well that is _my_ problem Sora! Stay out if it"

"Tell me what is wrong with you right now!"

"Are you sure you want to know what is wrong with me?"

"Yes!"

"Well _you_ it's what's wrong with me!" I snapped, I couldn't hold it anymore, I wasn't going to tell her the truth, but I was going to blame her, it seemed fair enough.

"What?" her expression changed immediately. I stood up and looked away.

"You heard it! Since you started dating Matt you changed completely"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you started dating that bastard you started ignoring me!" I punched a tree, it hurt a lot, but I was really mad.

"That is not true Tai!"

"Damn sure it is! If I wanted to hang out with you or something you never could, you alaways had a fucking date with Matt!"

"Matt is my boyfriend Tai, you have to accept that!"

"I had been your best friend much longer!" I punched the tree again "And no, I'm not okay with you going out with _him_"

"You told us you were Tai!" she started crying, normally I just couldn't see Sora cry, but this time I couldn't care less, she deserved it. "What if I marry him someday?" I turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"_Marry_ him?! If you marry him you can forget of being my friend forever!" Sora started crying even more and ran inside. I punched the tree once again, my hand would hurt as hell the next day. Then I felt like smoking a cigarette, I remembered I didn't hav more left.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I smashed the empty pack against the tree, I treated the poor plant really bad.

"So much darkness in you" the voice came from my back, I turned around and almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was... It was Piedmon, but he looked different, he was dressed in black and white instead of all the colours he had before, and his hair was yellow instead of reddish.

"P-p-p... Piedmon?" I mumbled

"_Chaos_Piedmon" he corrected.

"_ChaosPiedmon_?"

"Yes, I digivolved" he answered, with that scary laugh of his "I'm a super ultimate now, I have no equal"

"What is a super ultimate?" I asked.

"The level beyond Mega" I gulped as he said this, we were major screwed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice trembling and stepping back.

"Relax, leader of the digidestined, I'm not here to attack, getting rid of you know wouldn't be fun, otherwise, I would have killed you yesterday" he said, coming closer.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm here to offer you something" he sat down and indicated me to sit down next to him, I did as told, the courage Ihad before was gone long time ago "I can see that you are not comfortable with your team, you hate some of them and they hate you"

"So what?"

"I'd like you and your partner to join me, after all, you can destroy those dramon loosers without breaking a sweat"

"Joining _you_? Why would I help to destroy the digital world? I'm not as insane as you are"

"Destroying the digital world?" he laughed again "I don't want to do that, I want to build it from zero, it will be better for everyone" this clown was beyond crazy "the point of my offer is that I can give you a reward"

"What reward?"

"The power to digivolve to Mega"

"I can already do that for myself, but thanks" what was he talking about? We already digivolved to Mega before. He started laughing hysterically.

"That was funny, you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm gonna have some fun and let you find out to see that you actually can't" he stood up "Are you sure you don't want to take my offer?"

"Of course not! I would never join you!"

"Fine, I will destroy you with the rest. It's a pitty that you're so stubborn with the fighting for peace thing, you are very powerful. Farewell." with that, he simply disappeared. I went inside to see if I could sleep, too many things happened today.

_Now that was intense wasn't it? Who expected Piedmon to appear so early? What was Piedmon talking about? Find out reading the rest of the story!_

_I'm glad you guys are finding it interesting, I think that things start getting better on this chapter, I have a bunch of surprises muahahah._

_TaioraWarrior: I'm not surprised that there are so many dark masters stories, they deserved to make a second appearance, more than Myotismon! Lol. Yeah, there's gonna be a conflict, but I won't spoil it. Now that is why I talk about the different dubs, I watched the castillian spanish dub and Agumon said "I swear" a lot... anyway, I'm trying to write this one different than most stories and I hope you like that._


	5. First Dark Master

_Okay so after editing some stuff I can now upload chapter 5. Next update will take a lot of time, I haven't even started writing chapter 6... Anyway, in the meantime you can enjoy this one!_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Digimon I wouldn't be here doing this for free._

"Ouch!" I shouted in pain as something hit me in my stomach and woke me up. I saw a Tsunomon next to me.

"Sorry, we were playing and I landed in you by mistake." he apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" I smiled. Then I got up, got out of the tiny house and went to the next one to wake up Agumon, Izzy was already trying to do it.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?"

"Unbelievable, you're already up" he answered, laughing "I'm trying to wake up Agumon but it's impossible" hearing this I left to pick up some food and came back. As I put the food close to him, he woke up easily, and started eating.

"Good morning!" he yelled. Izzy sighed and I smiled, same old Agumon.

All of us woke up and had breakfast, Leomon explained what we'd do today, I wasn't paying too much attention, I remembered what happened the day before with Piedmon. Why would he want me working for him? And most importantly, what was he talking about when he said we couldn't digivolve to Mega? Knowing Piedmon, he might be bluffing, so I ignored it.

"If we keep walking we might arrive to where Centarumon is this night, we have to be careful though, the Tsunomon told me that Machinedramon's army is not far from here" this is the only part I payed attention to.

With that, we started walking again, I decided to tell what happened to me yesterday, but I would only tell Izzy. After getting rid of Mimi, I finally managed to get some distance for us from the others.

"What is it Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Okay, first of all, don't freak out, I'm fine as you can see" Izzy nodded so I continued "Piedmon visited me last night..."

"What? I know I should have stayed with you!" Agumon interrupted.

"And why didn't he attack you?" Izzy was more curious than concerned.

"Well... he kind of asked me to join him"

"_Join_ him? What did you answer?"

"Of course I said no Izzy! But anyway what has me worried is that he told me that we couldn't digivolve to Mega"

"And why not? We ave our crests again" Izzy scrathed his chin, like he usually did when he was thinking "and why did you tell only me and not everyone?"

"I don't know... you know, he might be bluffing, I think that the best thing we can do is wait and see" I replied.

"I understand" We joined the rest and kept walking. After what seemed like eternity, Leomon decided that we should take a break. He sent me and Agumon with Sora and Biyomon to look for some food. I was sure he did it on purpose and I wanted to kill him, things between me and Sora were messed up, and she looked obviously pissed. As we were fishing, I decided I would apologize to her, it normally worked, I had nothing to loose.

"Sora" I called her and she simply ignored me. "Sora, listen to me please" I insisted.

"What do you want now? Didn't you have enough yesterday?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh so you're sorry? Well you shouldn't! I'm the reason you're a jerk now!" she interrupted.

"No Sora, listen I'm so sorry" I turned her face to stablish eye contact "I don't know what's wrong with me... this years I get mad at the people that I care about suddenly with no reason at all, you can't even imagine how many times I did that to Kari" Sora didn't say anything, she fished another fish and Biyomon laughed as Agumon tried to catch one with his claws and was constantly failing.

"It's actually my fault" she finally said "you must be going through some rough things... and I tried to pull it out from you like I used to do and we're not as close as we used to be" the last part actually hurt me.

"No it's not, in fact, I'm really surprised you still care that much about me"

"We were best friends after all" she answered, this time smiling.

"So, are we cool?" I offered my hand.

"Of course we are" she didn't shake my hand, she hugged me. I was taken aback at first, but I decided to enjoy the moment and hug her back, it felt good.

"I promise I'll tell you the truth someday" I told her as we borke the hug.

"Take your time" she answered as she caught another fish.

After collecting enough food, we came back, cooked and started eating. Matt was glaring at me and I could feel it, I ignored it, but then again Joe was glaring at me too, what was wrong with him?

"What are you looking at Joe?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing!" his mad expression was replaced with his typical shy one. Joe was such a wierdo.

"Do you want to eat more honey?" Mimi asked me.

"No, I'm done" I answered, as I stood up and went outside to get some fresh air, I was starting to feel mad again because of the lack of cigarettes.

We resumed our trip and started walking again. Suddenly, we saw something that looked familiar.

"What is that? A _city_?" Joe asked.

"Not just a city Joe, look there!" Matt pointed at something and my jaw dropped when I saw it, it looked exactly like the TV building where we fought against Myotismon.

"Is that... _Odaiba_?" Mimi added. I was really surprised, since when was this in the digital world?

"Not exactly" Gomamon interrupted "Tentomon weren't you here before the Dark Masters attacked?" he asked

"Yes, well guys this is a city that the digimon that went with Myotismon built when the digital doors were closed" he explained "we digimon liked the city and decided to build our own Odaiba, it's name is Digiba"

"Prodigious" Izzy let out his catchphrase again.

"It looks deserted... here is where one of the first attacks occured, we could go and check it out, but remember, we have to be careful" Lemon said. All of us started moving, but Izzy looked nervous.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Tai, Sora, don't you find this situation familiar?" Izzy asked.

"Huh?"

"A deserted city, this has already happened before, and it wasn't easy at all" I didn't get him. But you could tell Sora did because she gasped.

"Oh now I remember, last time we were attacked in a city by Machinedramon" now I remembered when me and Izzy ran all around that city looking for medicines for Kari.

"But this is not that exact city Izzy, there could be survivors, we have to check it out" I told him.

"Okay, but we must be very aware and run away if necessary" he said, I nodded and we started moving again.

Once in the city, it was really wierd. It felt like being home, but it was really awkward seeing it without a single living thing. I started to feel uneasy too, a bad thing was going to happen.

"We'll split in groups to check it out, it will be quicker" Lemon offered. We split in groups of four, Leomon being by himself. Me and Agumon were paired with Izzy and Tentomon.

"We'll meet here in an hour" Leomon finished. The four of us started walking.

Half an hour had passed and we didn't see any digimon, the shops were open and they had the very same things that the real world had, I couldn't help it, so I grabbed a backpack from a shop.

"What are you doing?" Agumon asked me

"It looks like I'm lucky today" I said, smiling "wait and see"

We kept walking and there was my first stop, so I headed there.

"Tai! Where are you going?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm going to get some free cigarettes" I answered. I went inside the shop and grabbed 3 cartons of cigarettes, 2 for me and 1 for Sora, she would appreciate it. I put them on the backpack and went outside again.

"I can't believe you Tai..." Izzy sighed.

"Oh come on Izzy, you know that you want to take something too, we have the chance of getting this stuff in the digital world, and for free!" I temptated him.

"I could really use some computer accesories..."

We ended up in a computer shop, Izzy kept picking up stuff that I didn't even know that existed.

"Shouldn't we be looking for survivors?" Tentomon reminded.

"There's no one Tentomon, I'm sure that if there were survivors they ran away" Agumon answered "Tai can we go get some food? I'm starving"

"Okay, the mall's close from here, are you finished Izzy?" I asked him

"Both of you can get going, Tentomon and me will meet you there" he answered.

"Fine, let's go Agumon" we went to the mall and while Agumon ate everything he saw I went to pick up the second thing I needed, I picked up a six-pack beer and put them in the backpack. I also opened a beer can and started drinking it.

"Ah, now this really feels good" I said as I drank it.

"Who's there?" an unidentified voice asked. Agumon ran as fast as he could and joined me.

"We could ask the same thing!" Agumon replied.

"Lightning Blade!" we heard the voice yell and a blue beam came straight to us, Agumon pushed me and we dodged it.

"Lightning Blade? Is it you Andromon?" Agumon asked. Then he showed up, yes, it was Andromon.

"Agumon? Tai? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came here to fight the Dark Masters" I answered "But Leomon told us you were dead?"

"I simulated I was dead so that Machinedramon would leave and I could protect this city" he answered "I didn't succeed... everyone died or ran away and I'm here alone"

"Andromon?" Izzy appeared

"I can see Izzy and Tentomon are here as well, that's good, I thought you would never come, we really need your help"

"Everyone is here Andromon" Tentomon told him "We should get back, it's been an hour"

We went back and everyone was there, I could see I wasn't a complete bastard, everyone took something: Sora and Mimi had bags with clothes, Joe had first aid boxes and medicines and Matt took an acoustic guitar, Leomon didn't take anything. I was disgusted with myself, instead of taking a guitar like Matt did, I took booze and tobacco, I started thinking I had a problem.

"Andromon?" Leomon asked as he walked closer to us "You're alive! But how?"

"I made up my death... but it wasn't worth it, I'm the only one here Leomon" he replied.

"It's fine, your help will be useful..." Leomon couldn't finish his sentence, we heard something like if an entire army was coming.

"Holy... Shit..." was everything that I could say when we found ourselves surrounded by countless Tankmons on every side.

"I guess we have no option Andromon" Leomon said as he and Andromon charged against the army.

Leomon digivolve to! SaberLeomon!

SaberLeomon and Andromon started destroying Tankmons, but they were too many

"We have to help them guys!" Joe yelled.

Gomamon digivolve to! Ikkakumon digivolve to! Zudomon!

Palmon digivolve to! Togemon digivolve to! Lillymon!

Biyomon digivolve to! Birdramon digivolve to! Garudamon

Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon digivolve to! MegaKabuterimon!

"Okay Agumon, your turn!" I told him

"Right Tai!" he was ready to digivolve when Izzy interrupted me and Matt.

"No! Stop!"

"Why Izzy?" Matt asked.

"We're being attacked by Machinedramon's army, that means that he could show up any minute and we will need WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!" he explained.

"I guess you're right.." I answered, as our partners were getting rid of all the Tankmons. What if Piedmon was right? If Machinedramon showed up and we couldn't digivolve to Mega, we were major screwed.

"Giga Cannon!" the attack killed all the Tankmons that were left. Speaking of the devil, there he was. "What a pathetic army, I always have to do the serious job myself" Machinedramon said as his huge body was revealed. I guess we couldn't here him because of the huge battle "Have you missed me digidestined? Well I have, and I'm going to kill you right now!" He said the last part looking looking at Agumon and me, we were screwed.

"Tai and Matt! We'll buy some time to let you warp digivolve!" Garudamon told us as all of them attacked the huge metal dragon.

My crest started glowing and I started feeling the heat on my body that I always felt when this happened, but...

"Tai what are you doing?" Agumon asked me.

"Huh? What are _you_ doing? My crest is glowing, you should be digivolving right now!" I told him.

"Then what's wrong? I feel like you're not giving me enough power!" He answered.

"Not...enough..." I looked at Matt and Gabumon, they were having the same problem "power? Piedmon was right!" I shouted.

Machinedramon already got rid of most our friends, now only SaberLeomon,Andromon and Garudamon were still fighting.

"What are you waiting for?" SaberLeomon shouted.

"Leomon, we can't! Our crests are glowing and everything but it won't happen!" I shouted back. We were far away, but I heard that SaberLeomon told Garudamon something. Next thing I know, Garudamon picked everyone of us up and we were up in the sky.

"No! Leomon! Andromon! Don't fight him by yourselves!" Mimi shouted as we flew away. Machinedramon shot his finishing attack and next thing we saw was Machinedramon and data disappearing. Leomon and Andromon just sacrificed themselves. We had been only 3 days here and we already lost 3 friends... this was going to be hard to take. I held Mimi in my arms while she was crying like a baby. Sora was crying as well. The rest of us couldn't believe it, not a single word was said on Garudamon's back. Palmon,Tentomon and Gomamon would find out when they woke up.

"We're here" Garudamon announced us as she started landing. We landed in some ancient ruins, the place was huge. Then Garudamon dedigivolved to Biyomon and told us something else before bursting into tears "Leomon told me to pick you up and bringing you here before he..." she wasn't able to finish the sentence.

We went inside and started exploring, all I could see were those strange letters that were always here and some drawings that I started identifying.

"Hey guys! You have to come and check this out!" I yelled as everyone joined me and had the same reaction. In the first drawing you could see eight kids and eight little digimon. The first kid had wild hair and the digimon looked like a soccer ball with two long ears, the second one was a girl had a hat that looked like a helmet and the digimon looked like a flower, the third one also had long hair but not as wild as the first one and the digimon had a horn in its head... it was poorly drawn, but you could see who they were.

"Okay this is creeping me out" Joe said.

We kept advancing looking at the different paintings and Izzy translated the letters written on them... they described perfectly our adventures, but they were written in future, that meant that they were prophecies. We stared at one in particular. In the center of the painting, a huge demon was in the middle, this was VenomMyotismon. Izzy started translating the writings.

"_The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen"_

We were already familiar with this prophecy, but something in the painting was... new. The giant demon was in the center. In the left you could see the kid with wild hair ( he didn't look anything like me okay?) with an armored dragon next to him, next to them were a shorter girl and a woman angel. In the right, there was the third kid that I saw with an armored wolf, with a shorter kid and an angel next to them. You will probably know who this paintings represent.

"Man WarGreymon looks awful here!" Agumon had to say it.

"Forget the paintings, look on the extremes of each side!" Tentomon added.

On the far left of the painting there were two crests: the crest of courage and the crest of light. On the other extreme you could see the crests of friendship and hope.

"I'm getting confused" Joe said aloud.

"Maybe there's something that 3 MegaSeadramons didn't let me tell you" all of us turned around after hearing the voice. Gennai, Gatomon, Patamon and Cantarumon had just entered the room.

_I'm so sorry guys, but yeah, this is a cliffhanger! On chapter 6 some questions will be answered... others will have to wait muahahah. I guess that you expected MetalSeadramon to be the first dark master that the digidestined would have to fight, so I hope I surprised you with this one._

_The Keeper Of Worlds: I think that Piedmon is too selfish to let the others be super ultimates as well. But maybe there's a surprise later, who knows, even I don't know the answer lol._

_Japanese hamm: I know, that was my intention. The surprise is in how it's going to turn out :)_

_Vigatus: I'm not going to lie to you, in a beginning I had in mind Tai joining Piedmon and being evil, but I consider Tai a strong person and didn't do it in the end._

_TaioraWarrior: No problem, I did understand major part of it, but if you meant Taiora then I'll have to add that I'm trying to make it happen in an unusual way, you'll see and I hope you like it. I'll make it as good as I can, I still don't know how will ot happen lol. TK and Kari will be here soon, they'd better be, the rest are in big truble! Hahaha_

_So that's it for now, next update I'll try to make it next week, but I'm not promising anything! R&R!_


	6. The secret of the crests

_Hey there! I've not been as busy as I expected this week and I found time to write chapter 6 so I'm uploading it sooner than expected! Yay! So where were we?_

_Oh yeah, the digidestined had an encounter with Machinedramon, Tai and Matt couldn't warp digivolve and Leomon and Andromon sacrificed themselves so they could run away. Don't ask me why I killed Lemon, he's like Dragon Ball's Krillin, he** always** dies lol. So here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Digimon._

"Gennai! You're alive! But how?" Gomamon asked.

"Long story" he came closer and continued "I had to stay inside because I still had to rescue some data for Kari and TK. I almost made it, but one Megaseadramon attacked the house and I was propelled from underwater, I landed really far from where you were. I still don't know how I survived, if I wasn't old again everything would have been easier" he finished.

"Yeah we found him and we have been looking for you guys ever since" Patamon added.

"We knew you were going to come here because we knew that Leomon would find you" Gatomon said.

"Yes, he did" Matt answered.

"And where is he?" Cantarumon asked. Everyone came back to reality and we were sad again.

"We went to that digital Odaiba that is near here to look for survivors" I started "and we found Andromon."

"Andromon's alive?" Patamon interrupted.

"We were attacked by Machinedramon himself and we couldn't digivolve to mega, so Leomon and Andromon sacrificed themselves to let us run away..." I continued. Then there was silence until Gennai broke it

"I knew something like that would happen, I've been trying to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Tentomon asked him

"The reason why you can't digivolve to mega, follow me" we followed him and I took a look at the rest of this prophecies. We passed the ones that described the adventure of the younger digidestined and arrived to the last ones.

"It's important that you only look at the first one, if you look to the next ones it could affect the future and have fatal repercussions" he warned. I started looking at it and the first thing that I noticed is that it was destroyed, the only thing you could see was those letters again and again the crest of courage on left and the crest of friendship on right.

"Gennai, is it supposed to look like this or is it destroyed?" Sora asked.

"The prophecies that are supposed to happen in the next days have been destroyed by Piedmon so that you couldn't beat him" he replied.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Joe asked him.

"Piedmon doesn't know that I'm alive" he moved to where Izzy was "can you translate the writings for everyone Izzy?"

"Sure" he opened a program and started reading "_ When the dark masters supposed to be dead will come back for revenge, the chosen ones who once destroyed them will come back to destroy them once and for all. They will understand what they never did and achieve new powers because of this knowledge. Courage and_..." he stopped "it ends there".

"Dammit! Right in the part it would be useful!" I shouted.

"Piedmon is not stupid, he did it on purpose, but he didn't count with Gennai surviving MetalSeadramon's attack" Centarumon explained.

"So that's why we were attacked..." Izzy told himself "anyway Gennai, what's that we never understood?"

"As I was telling you 3 days ago, crests use a lot of energy to allow your partners to digivolve to ultimate, what you don't know, is that it takes _two times _this energy to digivolve to mega" he emphasized the words 'two times', I didn't know where this was going.

"Huh?" was everything I could say.

"In simple words, it takes _two_ crests to warp digivolve" he answered.

"What!?" Matt shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about Gennai? It wasn't like that last time!" I shouted as well.

"Really? Don't the arrows of _hope_ and_ light_ tell you something?" he answered. It made sense now.

"Now it makes sense" Izzy said after a short silence "but what does that mean? Everyone of us can reach mega by combining crests?" he asked.

"No, the crests of courage and friendship are special, they are stronger than the others"

"And why is that?" Mimi joined in.

"I... don't know" tipycal Gennai.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sora stole my sentence.

"Don't blame me, I can't know _everything_" he excused himself.

"Anyway" I said loudly so everyone would pay attention "does that mean that we have to be reshot with the arrows again? Because Kari and TK are not here!"

"No, I said you and Matt need one more crest" he replied.

"But what crest? Anyone?" Matt asked again.

"No, let's say that 2 crests here are compatible with courage and the other 2 with friendship" he explained.

"Huh?"

"We know that light and courage and hope and friendship are compatible, but for example, hope and courage do not work together"

"And what are this crest pairings?" Izzy asked.

"Again... I don't know..."

"Dammit Gennai! This is not helping us!" I yelled.

"Be patient, you will find out" he told me.

"Well I think that we have it solved" Matt spoke "Sora is my girlfriend and Mimi is Tai's, so that makes two 'couples'" I wasn't at all sure about that, I looked at Sora, and she seemed confident about this as well, that meant she loved Matt and not me, it was what her crest was about after all.

"Of course, what do you say Tai?" Mimi asked me.

"I guess it makes sense..." I answered with doubts. I was depressed again, if Matt and Sora were united by their crests, I was doomed.

"It does make sense, everybody loves their friends and it takes courage to be sincere, don't you think so Gennai?" Izzy said

"I guess, we can go for it and try it tomorrow" he offered.

"Yeah, we should start thinking about dinner!" Agumon yelled. All the digimon cheered.

"Fine, me and Joe will go get some food" Izzy told us. They came back with the food and we had dinner, we talked about the new crests working together thing. Specially Joe and Izzy because they wanted to know if they paired up with me or Matt. The only thing I thought about was that I was somehow sure that Mimi's and my crest wouldn't work together, and that if Sora and Matt could make it, I would loose Sora forever and that idea terrified me. I excused myself and went outside with my stolen beers and cigarettes. Agumon came out with me.

"Tai what's wrong?" he asked me as he saw me down one beer in only one gulp.

"The crests thing Agumon..." I answered.

"You're worried because Sora's crest is love aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, I finally got one!" he cheered. I laughed, it was actually the first time that Agumon was able to understand human feelings. "But don't worry Tai, everything will turn out fine, it always does"

"I hope you're right Agumon".

I spent like 2 hours outside drinking beer, I got a little drunk. Agumon went to sleep long ago so I was there by myself. Then I heard something... a guitar. I walked closer to where the sound was coming from and saw Matt and Sora sitting down, Matt playing. I recognized the song, it was "Crazy" by Aerosmith. Matt sang pretty well, but he was playing it completely wrong. I stood there deciding if I should ruin their moment or leave. I decided to disturb them, I was drunk and kind of pissed after all.

"You're playing it wrong!" I shouted. Both of them turned around. I was drunk but not _really_ drunk, so I could control myself, at least a little bit.

"You scared the shit out of me Yagami" Matt said.

"Are you drunk Tai?" Sora asked me.

"A little bit, but that's not important" I said as I walked closer to them, I almost fell. When I made it, I extended my hands "give me the guitar Matt, I'm gonna show you how that song is played"

"No way! You will break it!" he complained.

"Oh come on Matt, let him play, it's my favourite song" Sora told him. He gave in and gave it to me. I didn't know how could I play it drunk but I did, and Matt sang, Sora loved it.

"That's how you play it!" I shouted again.

"Lower the voice! We don't want to be attacked!" Matt ordered me.

"Yeah right! You're just jealous!" I answered.

"No I'm not, I'm a bassist, not a guitarist" he stated.

"You know what they say? Bassists are frustrated guitarists" I told him. Sora actually laughed and Matt got pissed.

"Say that again you motherfucker!" he confronted me. I was about to confront him back but Sora got in the middle.

"Enough! Tai you should go to sleep, you're wasted" she told me.

"Fine I'll leave you alone, but if I catch you playing so badly a rock n' roll song again I'll kick your ass Ishida" I turned to leave but Sora grabbed my shoulder.

"It's that way Tai" she indicated me the way and I left. I managed to end up where I was before and sat down again as I started smoking another cigarette. I was now in a depressed mood. I thought I was going to loose Sora forever... then Izzy appeared with his laptop.

"Hey Tai" Izzy greeted me.

"Oh, hey Izzy"

"Why the long face?"

"I'm gonna loose her forever Izzy"

"Again with that? Wait a second, are you drunk?"

"Yes to both" We remained sliet for a while, but he spoke.

"That's not the Tai I know"

"Huh?"

"Since when does Taichi Yagami give up on anything?"

"It's not about giving up Izzy, she told me she could marry him someday"

"So?" I was surprised, it was the first time Izzy was so supportive with my Sora issues.

"I don't know Izzy..." I stood up and decided to go get some sleep "Good night"

"You'd better sleep well, no hangover excuses tomorrow" I nodded and left "and... Tai?" I turned around

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, you and Sora are _digidestined_ to be together" that really confused me, what was he talking about? Was I that drunk and imagined it? I just needed some sleep.

"Tai" I opened my eyes and saw two huge blue eyes staring at me

"Gatomon?"

"Yes, come on wake up, everyone's having breakfast" she insisted

"I'm not hungry" I said,closing my eyes again. She sighed.

"You asked for it" she scratched me with her gloves in my arm. She always woke me up like that when she lived with us. I got up immediately.

"I sure didn't miss that!" I shouted, rubbing my arm. We started walking to where the others were.

"Tai, is Kari coming soon?" she asked me.

"I don't know Gatomon, she never told me when she would come back to Japan" I told her.

"I really miss her Tai" Gatomon was normally very cold with people, except with me and Kari. "Besides, I want to help too you know"

"I know, hasn't Gennai managed to contact with her and TK yet?"

"No, he says it's difficult with his house destroyed" she answered

"I see, well don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon" I smiled.

We arrived to where the others were, they finished eating, except Agumon, he didn't even notice me.

"Finally" Gennai said "we can now make a plan" all of us nodded "I think that Machinedramon will probably still be in Digiba, it must be his base if all those Tankmon got out of nowhere"

"I don't think that going there is a good idea, we will have to face his army" Izzy stated.

"Zudomon,MegaKabuterimon,Garudamon and Lillymon will be in charge of distracting his army, meanwhile Tai,Matt,Sora and Mimi will try to warp digivolve" he told us. It wasn't a bad plan, but I wasn't sure of it.

"His army is still too big Gennai, 4 ultimates are not enough" I told him

"Not if MetalGarurumon helps" he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked him.

"The 5 of them will distract his army so that WarGreymon can finish Machinedramon easily" he added. Now it seemed like a good plan. "remember, the dark masters don't know that you know how to digivolve to mega"

"Okay, seems good to me" Sora said, standing up "let's go get him!" all the digimon roared like a football team and we were ready to go.

We arrived to the city, it was time to start the plan.

Gomamon digivolve to! Ikkakumon digivolve to! Zudomon!

Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon digivolve to! MegaKabuterimon!

Palmon digivolve to! Togemon digivolve to! Lillymon!

Biyomon digivolve to! Birdramon digivolve to! Garudamon!

The four of them started attacking the city so that the army would come out, while Agumon,Gabumon and the rest of us stood behind. No one was coming out, in fact, the city looked even more deserted that the day before.

"I knew that something would have to go wrong! They're not here!" Matt shouted. Suddenly a building started shaking.

"Wait" Izzy said. The building exploded, revealing Machinedramon.

"I can't believe you're that stupid to come back!" he said.

"Were is you army!" I demanded, he started laughing

"Army? I want to kill you by myself! It will be my pleasure" this was not expected, we had to warp digivolve now.

"Vulcan's hammer!" Zudomon attacked him but his attack didn't even scracth him.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Wing Blade!" the attacks were effecless, but they were trying.

"Tai! We have to hurry!" Agumon urged me.

"Okay so how does this work? I have to be brave and you have to be sincere or what?" I asked Mimi.

"I don't know, but we have to give it a try!" she answered. I thought about the complicated situation, the best thing we could was run away, but not this time, Machinedramon had to pay for killing Leomon,Andromon and all the Numemons of our former adventure. My thoughts worked, my crest started glowing.

"That means its my turn" Mimi said. After a couple of seconds, her crest started glowing as well.

"Here we go!" Agumon shouted... but nothing was happening. I somehow knew this would happen, Mimi's crest and mine were not compatible, I was sure.

"Why isn't it working?" Mimi asked. I decided to turn and look on the other side how Matt and Sora were doing. Not only nothing was happening, I could see they were actually arguing, they were far away but I heard Matt shouting.

"This means you don't love me!" was all I heard.

_What if?_ I thought to myself. It could be possible, Sora's crest wasn't working with Matt's. **This** was my chance of telling her how I feel, what if our crests were compatible? We would save the day, there was nothing to loose. I started thinking. I never told her years ago because my greatest fear was loosing her. And what happened? I lost her anyway! How could I have been so stupid! No more chickening out. I didn't even tell her the truth 4 years ago, so it doesn't count. I never told her the truth and I promised her 2 days before that I would, well the moment was **now**. There was a chance that she loved me, even if it was 1% that still did it for me.

"Tai? Tai!" I returned to reality and heard Mimi yelling at me. Machinedramon was kicking our friends' asses. There was no time to loose. "what are you waiting for?"

"You're right, what am I waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Listen Mimi, I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do now, I'll explain you later, but there's no time to loose" Mimi and Agumon were staring at me like if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"Listen um... we're breaking up" I said "Agumon, come with me!" I started running to where Sora was and Agumon following me, I bet he was extremely confused.

"Tai! What do you think you're doing? Come back!" I heard Mimi shouting.

As I ran to where Sora was, I thought about everything we shared. When we met as kids, when we played in the same soccer team, when I threw up in her hat,our first adventure, when I saved her from Datamon, the hairpin incident, the moments we shared playing videogames or when we hung out... even the day she told me she was going for Matt, I knew I loved this girl with all my heart, and I was telling her no matter what her answer was. I was 100% confident and I had nothing to loose. On my way, I notices Izzy grinning at me, he definetly knew something, and this gave me even more confidence to do what I was going to do.I finally arrived to where she and Matt were.

"Sora listen, I have to tell you something" she looked at me completely surprised. Matt turned around and I could see he was furious.

"What the hell are you doing here Yagami?" he asked me, but I igonred him, I was completely sure of what I was doing.

_Stop it right there! Yes folks, another cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Will Sora love Tai back? I think that you already know the answer... I gave you more than enough hints in this chapter! Lol_

_Next chapter will be interesting because you will know what will happen, how and why, so stay tuned!_

_The Keeper Of Worlds: I bet I surprised you with this one lol! I have a huge surprise with Davis, wait and see muahaha_

_Japanese hamm: why not? I bet that you were expecting this, but not in this way right?_

_Dault3883: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_TaioraWarrior: I'm so sorry for that, I had no idea, it's just that Digimon is not a word that you use in a normal conversation you know hahaha, thanks for telling me though, I corrected that in this chapter. I don't know how I came up with this idea but I like it very much, hope you like it too. _


	7. The break-up

_Hello everyone, after another week, here is chapter 7! First off I'd like to thank everyone of you who's following and reviewing this story, it's good to know that this is actually going somewhere lol._

_This is my favourite chapter that I've written so far... well, read and you will know why hahaha._

_**Disclaimer**: If I owned Digimon **this** would have happened and we Taiora fans wouldn't have been complaining for more than 10 years._

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked me, confused.

"Get lost Yagami! We're trying to save our partners here!" Matt ordered, but as I said, I was completely ignoring him.

"It's time to tell you the truth" I started, I was feeling really nervous, I could have planned what to say or something, this was going to be difficult.

"Don't you think this is not a good time Tai?" she interrupted.

"No, it's now or never" Matt didn't say anything, he was just staring at me and it made it even more difficult, but I took a deep breath and started talking "You asked me the other day what was wrong with me and I didn't quite lie, it is true that it's you what's wrong with me"

"Huh?" she asked, I took another deep breath, there it went.

"But not in that way Sora, when you started dating Matt I felt dreadful, like my life was meaningless. That's why I started acting like that, my heart was broken. I tried dating other girls, but it was useless." She only stared at me with her mouth open but I kept going "With you out of my life, I only feel pain. Sora, I've known you since I was a little kid and I'm never going to feel the same thing for another girl, I'm going to say this because you have to know it, I don't care what your answer is, I've been holding it inside for 4 years and I can't hide it anymore" I only had 3 more words left and you can't imagine how difficult it was to spit them out, but after a couple of second, I finally did "I love you Sora Takenouchi, and always will".

After that there was only silence, Matt was staring at me with his mouth wide open, he couldn't believe what I just said. Sora had pretty much the same expression, but aftera couple of seconds, her crest started glowing fiercely. I felt heat in my chest, I looked down and saw that my crest was glowing with the same intensity. Then, the red light that came out of her crest hit me and I felt that my chest was on fire, but it felt incredibly good. After that everything was eclipsed with a blinding orange light that came out of my digivice. This was it.

Agumon warp digivolve to! WarGreymon!

The dragon warrior stood there besides me, it was incredible to see him again. WarGreymon looked at me and said "I'm proud of you Tai" after that he took off and headed straight to where Machinedramon was. Sora and I stared at each other for a while, but we both decided to look at the battle due to the extreme awkwardness of the situation. Machinedramon looked at what was coming for him and took a step back immediately, seeing that huge digimon scared was priceless.

"You! But how?!" he shouted.

"Terra force!" WarGreymon created a huge fireball in his hands and threw it to the dark master, it hit Machinedramon and it almost made him fell.

"How could you warp digivolve! Answer me!" he demanded.

"You're not getting that answer, you're going to pay for killing Leomon and Andromon!" WarGreymon shouted as he flew closer to him "Dramon Killers!" WarGreymon was way too fast for Machinedramon, so he slashed him with his claws very easily.

"No!" Machinedramon shouted before disappearing into data. WarGreymon flew back to where we were and he dedigivolved to Koromon before landing in my arms. Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon and the already dedigivolved Biyomon and Palmon did the same.

"You did it Koromon!" I shouted as I did a little victory dance.

"Thanks to you Tai! And well, you know who..." he grinned at me. A huge smile appeared in my face, I couldn't belive it, Sora loved me back. I had to talk to her, I turned back but... Sora,Matt,Biyomon and Gabumon disappeared. What I saw was everyone staring at me, and I perfectly knew why. Instead of explaining what just happened, I started looking for Sora, I really needed to talk to her.

"Sora! Sora? Sora!" I started yelling

"Tai what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked me, he sounded angry.

"I just happen to enjoy screaming sky in japanese Joe" I snapped "I'm looking for Sora of course!" Joe was about to answer when Mimi appeared and gave me a slap in the face.

"I guess I deserved that..." I said, rubbing my cheek "let me explain Mimi"

"Explain what? That you have been cheating on me with one of my best friends?" she was really mad.

"No Mimi! I haven't cheated on you I swear! It's just that I've always been in love with Sora!"

"Then why were you going out with me?" she demanded, I didn't know what to answer, so I didn't say anything "to make her jealous?" she persisted, I couldn't say anything, I didn't find the right words "So it's that! You're suck a jerk Taichi Yagami!" with that, she slapped me again and ran away, I could hear her crying.

"I wasn't expecting this from you Tai! How could you!" Joe yelled at me.

"You don't know the whole story Joe" I looked at Izzy looking for help. But he just shrugged. Then, my digivice beeped, there were 2 signals, they had to be Matt and Sora, so I followd the signal leaving everyone behind.

"I don't understand Tai, shouldn't they be happy for you?" Koromon asked me from my arms.

"It's not that simple Koromon, everything went wrong and they have reached wrong conclusions" I answered.

"You humans are so confusing..." Koromon sighed.

The signal was in a nearby building, in a second floor, so I headed there. I took the stairs and when I reached the second floor, I saw Gabumon and Biyomon arguing. They stopped arguing when they saw me and Koromon. Biyomon half smiled to me and Gabumon looked at me as if I was a dark master.

"They're in that room over there, but I wouldn't go in Tai" Biyomon told me.

"I don't care, I'm going in there" I left Koromon with them and opened the door.

"You did cheat on me Sora! Don't lie to me!" I saw a pissed off Matt when I went inside, in fact, they didn't notice me.

"No, she didn't" I said. Both of them turned around and saw me, I expected Matt to tackle me, but he didn't.

"You get the fuck out of here! You're next!" he threatened me.

"Nobody's next Matt" Sora started saying as she came closer to me "we're breaking up because I'm in love with Tai and that's it" she grabbed my hand when she said this.

"You think it's that simple? I'm not going to let you cheat on me with _him_ and simply walk away! I loved you Sora! How could you!" he shouted.

"You know perfectly I can Matt! I already told you why" she answered. I wondered what was she talking about.

"So I've been living a lie for 4 years? Is that what you're saying to me?"

"I did love you Matt and you know it, but you know perfectly that our relationship this year wasn't good at all!" I decided not to talk, Biyomon was right, I should have stayed outside.

"Let's relax and try to solve this in a peaceful way" Izzy said as him, Joe and Mimi showed up.

"There's nothing to solve here! She is a bitch and he is an asshole!" Mimi said.

"You know what? Mimi's right! I'm fucking leaving, and I don't want to see you 2 ever again!" Matt shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"I'm going with you Matt" Mimi followed him. Joe looked at us in a way that I've never seen before and followed them. After a minute of silence I decided to break it.

"You knew didn't you Izzy?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Yes, I did... listen I'm happy for you 2, and I would really like to explain you, but I think it's better if I go with them, you will be fine, you have WarGreymon on your side"

"You're leaving us by ourselves Izzy?" Sora asked him.

"I'm afraid I have to" then a huge grin appeared on his face when he looked at our hands "besides, I think that you need a little time for yourselves" Sora released my hand and started blushing when he said this "I'll manage to calm them down so that we can get back tgether as soon as possible, take care!" with that he left.

Of all the uncomfortable situations of my life, this was definetly one of them. I was in a moment that I had been waiting for years, being alone with Sora and knowing that she loved me, but I didn't know what to say. Fortunately, she decided to speak.

"Me too Tai"

"Huh?" I was lost.

"I mean, that I love you too Tai" she said, smiling.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am to hear that" I answered, my voice cracked a littl bit, I was nervous as hell.

"Are you nervous Tai?" she giggled.

"No! It's just that I can't believe what's happening, that's all. It's like a dream" I answered.

"Well let me show you that it's not a dream" she got closer to me. I couldn't believe it, it was happening, I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams. I got closer and when our lips touched, it felt amazing. Normally a kiss for me was only the introduction for sex. I would have never imagined that a kiss could mean so much.

"Sorry if we interrupt" Koromon appeared and I was brought back to reality. We broke the kiss and saw Koromon and Biyomon standing there.

"Are we alone now?" Biyomon asked.

"I'm afraid we are Bi, we will have to be by ourselves for a while now" Sora answered.

"Gabumon is such a jerk Tai!" Koromon complained as he jumped in my arms "he insulted me, why me? I just saved the day today! You're welcome!"

"Now that was intense wasn¡t it?" I tried to neutralize the situation.

"Sure was, they have overreacted a little bit" Sora answered.

"It's also kind of my fault, I could have chosen another moment" I said.

"No it wasn't, if you hadn't told Sora how you felt Machinedramon would have killed all of us" Biyomon told me.

"Thanks Biyomon" I told her "so what should we do right now?" I asked.

"How about a meal? I think I deserve it!" Koromon offered. All of us laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Sora joined.

So we walked around the city until destiny wanted us to arrive to the very exact restaurant where Sora and I would always have dinner when we hung out, we decided to go inside, Biyomon and Koromon sat in a table while Sora and I cooked the food.

"I won't be able to cook the same spaguetti but I'll do my best" Sora said.

"I don't know if I will be able to cook good tasting food at all, you know, the Yagami genes" I joked, Sora laughed.

"Remember the last time we were here Tai?" she asked me.

"When I dropped the glass and made a scene?" I offered, she laughed again.

"Yes, but don't you remember something else that _almost_ happened?" she asked again. I remembered, we were talking about that we never kissed someone, and joked that we should kiss each other. We were 14 years old then. The joke turned serious and we almost kissed, when we were interrupted by Yolei, who happened to enter te restaurant in that moment.

"I do, what would have happened if Yolei hadn't showed up?" I asked.

"We can always fix that Tai" she said as she leaned close to me. We kissed again, and it felt as good as the first one did, I didn't want to be interrupted, time stopped when I kissed her, but then, something started smelling like burning.

"Oh shit!" Sora cursed as she broke the kiss and went back to the spaguetti.

We finished cooking our attempt of that famous italian food after a long time, Koromon's fault. We put the plates in the table and all of us started eating.

"Not as good as they do but we did a decent job!" I said

"Yep, could have been worse" Sora added.

"I love it!" Koromon shouted as he was already eating his second plate.

We finished eating, Koromon ate so much that he digivolved to Agumon. We stayed in the restaurant because we didn't know where to go.

"There's something I need to know Sora" I told her.

"What is it?"

"I thought that you were in love with Matt all this time... how come you love me now?" I decided to start the serious talk now, it was a good moment. Sora's face changed in a second when I made her this question. She put her fork down and started talking seriously.

"Tai, I've always loved you, I think that this feelings started during our first adventure here" she started.

"Same here Sora, but why were you dating Matt then?" I interrupted.

"Listen Tai, when we were 13 years old I had a big crush on you, and I tried to let you know all the time, that's when I stopped being a tomboy and started being a girl, I wanted us to stop being friends and take our relationship further. I tried to let you know that I liked you every way possible Tai, didn't you get it?"

"Oh god Sora, I didn't notice... how could I have been so clueless?"

"It's okay Tai, I cold have just told you" she answered.

"No, I should have had the courage to tell you, I felt the same for you. I can't believe that I have the crest of courage and I have been a coward with this all this time..."

"And why didn't you Tai? What was scaring you?"

"Sora, I always feared that you only considered me as a friend and that I would ruin our relationship making it uncomfortable..."

"Just like me Tai... I can't believe it..." she said. After that there were seconds of silence until I remembered that she didn't answer my question.

"You still haven't answered my question Sora" I told her.

"Oh sorry... well the point is Tai, that I got mad at you for being so clueless and started believing that you only considered me as a friend." I wanted to go back to the past and beat the shit out of my younger clueless self "this days I was also hanging a lot with Matt so when I told him that you didn't feel that way for me he supported me and after a couple of months he asked me out and I said yes because I developed a little crush on him" she finished.

"Matt knew you liked me?!" I shouted. This was shocking news, Matt knew that we liked each other! I thought he was our friend! Instead of helping us to get together like every friend would do he took advantage of the situation and managed to date her, friends don't do that! He could have talked to me... That bastard!

"Yes Tai, why are you yelling?" should I tell her that he knew? I wanted to tell her, but it wasn't a good idea. Things were already screwed up and we needed to get back together to destroy the dark masters, I decided that we would solve this when we get back to the real world.

"Oh nothing, sorry about that, I'm just surprised that's all" I started smoking a cigarette.

"Can you give me one Tai?" she asked me. I remembered something and opened my backpack.

"I got this one for you" I said as I handed her the carton.

"Wow thanks" she opened it and smoked one.

"Why do you humans smoke?" Biyomon asked us.

"Because we are stupid Bi, don't ever smoke!" I laughed at that, she looked exactly like my mom, telling you not to smoke when she was smoking.

"Anyway Sora, if you were in love with Matt, why are you all of a sudden in love with me again?" I turned to the serious conversation again.

"I never stopped loving you Tai, you were always in my mind and one of the usual reasons of our fights" that cheered me up, bothering Matt even when I wasn't there felt good "and this year has been awful Tai... our relationship was driving me crazy. And then you appeared in my life again, you saved my life again... that's when I knew I loved you Tai." she took my hand when she said this.

"I can't believe it... we've been in love with each other for 4 years and we never knew..." I said.

"We can fix that Tai, we're still young" she answered.

"Are you guys finished? You're boring me!" Agumon complained, I glared at him and he looked down knowing he screwed up.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"It's okay Agumon, don't you guys feel like walking somewhere?" Sora offered.

"Yes!" Agumon and Biyomon cheered, we must have bored them a lot.

We started walking and looked at the destroyed buildings, the school we went to was destroyed, Sora's appartment was destroyed, pretty much everything was detroyed because of the battles that had taken place there the day before and that morning. We kept walking until we reached a familiar place... this was the place where the tent that held Matt's concert 4 years ago was. Last time I was here I lost Sora and now the situation was completely different, I had an idea. Sora and Biyomon kept talking and walking while I held Agumon behind.

"Hey Sora! Wait up!" I shouted. Sora turned around and looked at me confused. I ran to where she and Biyomon were.

"Tai what's wrong with you?" she asked me.

"Are you going to the concert with someone? Not that it matters to me, just wondering..."

"Tai w-" she stopped when she realised what I was doing "Oh.. Tai..."

"So?"

"Listen Tai about that day..."

"Are you going with someone or not?" I insisted. She smiled.

"No I'm not, why are you asking?"

"You know, I was thinking that we could go together" I still remembered what I was going to say that day.

"Sure!" she answered. Both of us started laughing after that.

"Sorry about that, I just felt like we could 'correct' that day" I told her.

"By the way! You still owe us some cookies!" Agumon added.

"Listen Tai, about that day..." she started.

"Tell me"

"I was already going out with Matt then... I really wanted to say yes, I even got excited because I thought there was a chance of you liking me... but then you looked like if you didn't care, so I just want to forget that day you know..." I put my index finger on her lip so that she stopped talking.

"That day my heart was broken, so we're forgetting it forever" I told her.

"Agreed" she smiled.

"But what about the cookies!" Agumon insisted

"Oh just drop it!" Biyomon said as she hit him in the head.

"Don't worry Agumon I will make you those special cookies, promised" Sora told him.

"Yay!" he cheered.

We kept walking until we arrived to an area that hadn't been damaged, my house being in this area. So we split and went to different shops to get dinner and things we needed. Me and Agumon went to the mall to get the food while Sora and Biyomon went to get medicines and things we might need.

"Don't eat it Agumon! Can't you wait?" I told him as he started eating some of the stuff we picked up.

"Sorry Tai, I can't help it!"

After we picked lots of food, I also grabbed cans of beer and then there was something that caught my attention... should I get them or not?

"What is that Tai?" Agumon asked me, I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Well... um... they are... balloons! Yeah, they are balloons!"

"Balloons? Why do we need balloons? Are you sure those are balloons?" he kept asking.

"Of course! Look" I got one out and started inflating it.

"But we don't need them don't we?"

"Who knows Agumon, we might want to celebrate new year's eve"

"Oh I see" I sighed, he bought it. So I picked 2 boxes and put them in the chart.

The 4 of us met in our appartment, the door wasn't locked so we opened it. It was exactly like my appartment was 7 years ago. It had the same things, and everything was in the same place. It was wierd, but it felt nostalgic. All the memories of that year came back to me, it was a great year.

We were going to spend the night there, so we arranged that Agumon and me would sleep in the room that I used to sahe with Kari and Sora and Biyomon would sleep in my parents room. After all this arrangements we started cooking dinner. We had dinner and it got late after we talked about what we were going to do. The plan was that the next day we were going to start moving and we wold contact with Izzy via D-Terminal so that we didn't loose them.

Agumon and Biyomon went to sleep while Sora and I stayed in the living room. What did we do? We spent most of the time snuggling of course, but then Sora got serious.

"Listen Tai, I have to tell you something..."

_Sorry! Another cliffhanger... I don't know but I kinda like them lol. So what does Sora have to say? Did you like the balloon moment? Hahahhaha I think that here lots of questions are answered in this chapter, stay tuned for more!_

_The Keeper Of Worlds: Thanks! I'm not spoiling anything! hahaha_

_dault3883: I'm glad you are liking it, I also hate cliffhangers as a reader but once you do one it's so cool! Hahahah_

_Vigatus: All the "matches" will be revealed soon, what you said made lots of sense, so I'm going to consider it._

_japanese hamm: Yeah. Otherwise the review answers would have to be private and I thnk that if reviews are public, the answers have to be public as well._

_TaioraWarrior: Yes, it happened even sooner than I expected hahah. I don't know if this "trick" of Sora always loving Tai has been used in other stories, please let me know._

_Dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for encouraging me to keep going! I appreciate it._


	8. An old friend's reappearance

_Hey there! Here is chapter 8. I hope you like this one, it was pretty hard to write. I'm on vacation for 2 weeks and since I'm the only one staying home I'm going to be writing a lot. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**No tengo los derechos de Digimon. Next update, in french._

"What's wrong Sora?" I asked her.

"This is going to be difficult..."

"You know you can tell me anything Sora, I'll help you " I insisted, she was starting to worry me.

"I'm afraid of sex Tai" she answered.

"You mean you are a virgin?"

"No, it's not that..." she looked away, something was really wrong with her.

"You mean that Matt rap-"

"No! Don't say such things Tai!" she interrupted me and stood up "I'm sorry I shouldn't have started saying it, I can't do this" I looked at her and came up with an idea.

"Let's do something, you can ask me whatever you want, if that gives you more confidence" I offered as I got two beers from the fridge, I offered her one and she shook her head, so I put the other one back and started drinking mine.

"Okay..." she thought for a minute "why were you dating Mimi?" I understood the question perfectly, in fact, I was surprised that she didn't ask it before.

"Sora, first of all you should know that I have been a complete jerk with girls" I said as I sat next to her "I tried dating girls for a year to see if I could forget you but it was a disaster, I didn't love anyone of them and I hurt their feelings because I treated them really bad"

"Is Mimi one of them?" she interrupted.

"Not exactly, after all this failed relationships I turned into a complete asshole Sora. I started drinking, doing illegal stuff for fun and I only hung out with girls to have sex with them" I expected her to get mad at me, but she simply nodded, asking me to go on "and last year one of this girls was Mimi... there I realised that I had to change, so I tried to have a serious relationship with her"

"And?"

"I didn't love her, I avoided her every day and I really tried to break up with her, but she didn't let me do it. I don't know Sora, I owe her a big apology"

"I understand Tai, I felt the same way" she lit up a cigarette "besides I don't know what's worse, I treated Matt like that for 4 years..." only if I could tell her what Matt did to her. She sat down "I think I'm ready"

"Go on" I said as I held her hand to give her confidence.

"It happened last year, I was in a party with Matt" she took a deep breath "we drank too much and..." she was suffering "went to bed, but we forgot... protection" she started crying, my eyes widened, this was not possible "I started feeling sick every morning... I was... pregnant" I couldn't believe it. Now I started remembering something, I shared science class with Sora last year in our senior year and there was a month in which Sora would always excuse herself or didn't show up at all... but the next month she was perfectly fine and I never saw her pregnant this year. A dark thought came through my mind.

"Oh my god Sora, did you ab-"

"No! I would never do that!" she yelled as she stood up again, soaked in her own tears. "when I was a month pregnant... I lost the baby..." she cried even harder and threw herself in my arms.

The next minutes we remained silent. I thought that I went through shit this years... but it was nothing compared to her. She had gone through teenage pregnancy and the death of her own son or daughter without even seeing the creature. I didn't know what to say, the only thing I could do was let her cry in my lap.

"It was horrible Tai... Matt was always busy with his band and I was alone with the whole thing" I got really mad. _Busy with his band_? What the fuck was that lame excuse? I also had a band and I had plenty of free time. He should have stayed with Sora and help her, besides, it's _his_ child what we're talking about! "I lost my child and he didn't even live!" she started sobbing again. That was really hard, I don't even know how she was able to look normal.

"Sora, relax, it's all over"

"That's the problem! It's all over! He didn't even get the chance to live!" she shouted. I thank for a while, seeing her cry is something that I really hate to see.

"Have I ever told you what my grandfather told me before dying?" she looked at me and shook her head "Everyone dies when they have to die, some sooner and others later." my grandfather told me that 5 years ago the day before he died, those words stuck in my head "if he didn't make it it was for a reason Sora" I finished. She got up and stopped crying.

"You are right Tai..." she cleaned her face and there was silence for a long time till she borke it again "I'm glad I could tell you this Tai, I had to deal with the situation by myself, I never told my parents..."

"You'll always have me Sora, I'm here for you" I said as I gave her a kiss in her cheek.

"I really want to make love to you Tai... but I'm so scared..."

"Take your time, I never thought I could say this, but I don't care about sex"

"Thank you Tai" she kissed me again. Suddenly we heard something in Sora's room "that might be Biyomon falling off the bed" she concluded. I went to the fridge to get another beer, I stared at it for a while, I thought I had picked more beers, did I really drink that much?.

"Taaaaaaiiii" Sora's room door opened with Agumon behind. Wasn't he in my room? "I'm so happy for you!" he walked wierd to me and hugged my legs.

"Yay Soraaa, I told you he loved you! You should have trusted me!" Biyomon also walked out of the room and went to where Sora was. Sora looked at me

"What's wrong with them?" she asked me, something started clicking in my mind.

"We are happy for you and decided to celebrate it!" they both shouted. I went to Sora's room and looked for the evidence of my suspicions. I found them, four empty cans of beer, they were drunk. I showed them to Sora while I was laughing.

"They are _drunk?_ I didn't know that digimon could get drunk!" she said.

"I understand why you drink this Tai! It makes you feel so happy!" Agumon yelled again.

"Wait till tomorrow morning" I told him, still laughing like a maniac. "Anyway when did you get them? And why were you with Biyomon?" I asked him.

"I got out of the room when you and Sora were kissing, I grabbed four beers and went to Biyomon's room because she told me she was also curious about drinking it" he hicuped.

"Yeah we drank them and we just decided that you should join the party!" Biyomon added.

"There's no party! We're going to bed right now!" Sora said as she picked her up and went to their room "good night Tai" she gave me a kiss and went in the room.

"Good night" I answered.

"I have been 4 years without seeing that grin of yours!" Agumon told me. He was right, I could feel that I was grinning naturally after so much time.

"We are going to bed too Agumon, come on" I told him. I had to carry him myself because he had trouble walking, I kept laughing, seeing Agumon drunk was hilarious. I put him in the bed.

"But I'm not sleepy Tai! I feel great! I could destroy Piedmon right now!"

"If you fight like that you would have to fight three Piedmon" I told him.

"I could beat them all!" he insisted, but his eyes were closing.

"Good night buddy" I told him as he was clearly passing out. I got in the bed too and thought about what happened that day. I smiled once again, Sora was finally mine. I felt like going in her room and kiss her again, but I started feeling tired. I fell asleep in no time.

"Tai! Wake up!" Someone told me. I opened my eyes an I saw that I was in my room. Don't judge me, as I already told you, I'm not a morning person.

"Just let me sleep ten more minutes mom" I grunted.

"Did you just confuse me with your mother Tai?" I looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Sora staring at me.

"Sora what the..." I started to say as I got up immediately. I forgot that this was my room 7 years ago, I shared it with Kari and we slept in a bunk bed, so I bumped my head with the upper bunk "Fuck!" I shouted in pain. My hit caused Agumon to fall off the bed landing on his head.

"Ouch!" Agumon complained, rubbing his head. Sora and Biyomon started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" both of us shouted.

"Good morning sleepy head" Sora greeted me as she stopped laughing, she gave me a kiss. "Biyomon and I made breakfast, so hurry up!" she said as she left the room.

Agumon and I went to the kitchen still feeling sleepy, I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, but then in an eyeblink, someone took it away from me, I turned my head and saw Sora with a mad expression, my beer on her hand.

"You can't be seriously thinking of drinking alcohol first thing in the morning Taichi Yagami!" she said.

"Oh come on! Who do you think you are? My mom?" I complained.

"You're having coffee like every normal person, now that I am your girlfriend you are going to slow your nasty habits down" I felt a goosebump when she said she was my girlfriend, it was too good to be true.

"Oh really? You're my girlfriend now?" I teased her.

"Of course I am" she answered as we kissed again.

"I hate when Sora kisses someone in front of me, it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable" I could hear Biyomon tell Agumon.

"I don't understand why they do that in the first place" he answered. I looked at him and I could see that Agumon and Biyomon looked sick, both hanging their heads with their hands.

"Tai my head hurst a lot, and I'm sure it's not because of falling off the bed" he told me as I sat in the table with the breakfast.

"I feel the same too" Biyomon added.

"That's called a hangover, you always get one the day after you drink" I answered as I started eating.

"Really? And what do you have to do to stop feeling like this?" he asked me.

"Nothing, you have to wait till you feel normal again. You can always drink another beer to make it go away though"

"That is not an option" Sora said as she sat down as well "if you do that you'll end up being an alcoholic" she told me especifically.

"There is no way I'm drinking again Sora" Biyomon told her.

"Me either, I don't know how can you drink every day Tai" Agumon said to me.

"It takes practice" I answered grinning, Sora punched me in the arm "what was that for?"

"That is nothing to be proud of Tai" she said as she sipped her coffee "but I have to admit that I missed seeing that grin of yours" she winked at me.

"Well it's back thanks to you..." I said as I leaned closer to her.

"Please don't do that when we are in front of you" Biyomon interrupted. We sighed and kept eating breakfast when Sora's D-Terminal beeped. She read the message.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"It's Izzy, he says that they are not too far away from here. The message includes pictures to show us how to get there... and he also asks why are you not answering his messages"

"I didn't bring my D-Terminal with me, in fact, I haven't seen that thing since last year" I answered.

"You'll never change won't you" she sighed as she started texting a message response.

"Okay so as soon as we finish eating we will start moving, got it?" I asked the digimon.

"Okay" both of them nodded.

We finished breakfast, packed all our stuff and started walking again. I stared at Sora for a long time. After what she told me yesterday, I really couldn't understand how could she look normal. She had gone through lots of shit this years... then I noticed that she looked beautiful. More than she ever did, I guess it was because I could finally say she was mine, I felt happy. Sora kept indicating us where to go when I heard a scream and stopped.

"What's wrong Tai?" Agumon asked me.

"I heard someone screaming..." I said as I could hear another one, this time everyone of us heard it.

"It's coming from there!" Biyomon told us pointing at a building from the air. I looked in that direction, it was no more no less than the city's jail.

"The jail?" Sora asked

"We have to go there!" Agumon said as he started running.

"It could be a trap" Sora said, staying back.

"They could also be good digimon locked up by Machinedramon" I told her. She nodded and we followed Agumon. Once we were inside, the place was scary, there were no lights at all and it was completely empty, but I was able to walk around.

"How do you know where are we going?" Biyomon asked me.

"I'm not lying to you if I tell you that I've been here twice" I answered.

"You in jail Tai? Why?" Agumon asked me.

"Driving under influence and stealing from a shop" I replied.

"Oh god Tai..." Sora sighed. Suddenly we could hear another scream, it came from the first floor. We rushed there and saw one of th emost horrible things I ever saw in the digital world. Hundreds of digimon, locked up and looking dreadful. You could tell that they were starving to death. Numemon, Gekomon, Otamamon, Tyrannomon, Pagumon... lots of digimon that looked horrible.

"Look! Isn't that Tai the leader of the digidestined?" a Numemon asked from its cell.

"Yes! He has an Agumon with him! It has to be him! Isn't that another digidestined, Sora?" another one answered.

"Yeah it's me" I said as everyone could see me and started yelling, I didn't know we were that famous "what happened to you guys?"

"We used to live here and all of us were happy..." a Gekomon explained "but Machinedramon attacked the city and locked us here"

"We haven't eaten anything for more than a week..." an Otamamon "lots of our friends have died here in front of us..." he said as some of them started crying. I looked at all of them, some of them were in such bad shape that they couldn't even move.

"We're getting you out of here guys!" Sora said. Our partners digivolved and started destroying the bars, freeing the digimon. Sora and I went down and brang back lots of food so that they could eat something.

"This is horrible... how can the dark masters do this?" Sora said.

"This is like the Auschwitz... unforgivable" I clenched a fist, this monsters had to pay. Suddenly there was an explosion and everything started shaking as if there was an earthquake.

"What's going on?" a digimon asked.

"Greymon and I will go outside and check it out. Birdramon, keep freeing the digimon. And Sora, keep giving them food, they really need it" all of them nodded and Greymon and I went outside. The first thing I saw was a white thing hitting a building and destroying it. This created an explosion and Greymon and I were sent flying in the air. Both of us got up and I petrified when I saw what was causing all this. It was a SkullGreymon. But it was huge, way bigger than the one that Agumon dark digivolved to. Nobody knows this but the sight of that thing scared the living shit out of me. Making Agumon suffer years ago and making him transform into that monster gave me lots of nightmares. To make it worse, this one was huge. Greymon had pretty much the same expression that I had. He didn't move a single bit. Sora, Birdramon, and all the digimon came out of the jail. Sora ran to where I was.

"What's wrong Tai?" she asked me, but I didn't say anything "answer me!" she shook me. All I was able to do was point at SkullGreymon, she looked and gasped "Oh my god... we have to get out of here, quickly" all of the digimon ran away while Greymon and me were unable of moving. SkullGreymon noticed all of us as he destroyed another building. He came to where we were.

"What are you doing? Move!" Birdramon shouted. SkullGreymon shot the shark like missile he had on his back to us. Greymon and I finally woke up and we dodged it.

"Time to digivolve!" I told Greymon.

"Right!" he answered. Many people think that having the crest of courage means being fearless and that is a big lie. Courage is facing your fears, not having none at all. Even though SkullGreymon was a digimon that I really feared, I had to gather my courage and fight him, and that is precisely what I did.

Greymon digivolve to! MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon started attacking SkullGreymon, but due to his huge size, MetalGreymon was no match to him. SkullGreymon was beating him up. There was only one way of beating this monster.

"MetalGreymon! Dedigivolve to Agumon!" I told him as he crashed against a building.

"Are you nuts?" he asked me.

"Just do it!" he did as I told him "Sora! We need to go mega!" she nodded and her crest started glowing.

Agumon warp digivolve to! WarGreymon!

WarGreymon attacked the enormous living fossile, but his attacks weren't as effective as they should be.

"Terra Force!" SkullGreymon was hit by the huge fire ball but he didn't even fall, what it did was getting him more furious and SkullGreymon started attacking everything, he was out of control.

"Tai!" I turned my head and looked to Sora "aren't the Greymon family dragon type digimon?" she asked me. Of course, she was right, we could finish him.

"That's right! Thanks Sora" I looked again at the battle "WarGreymon!" I called him

"What?" he shouted as he was trapped in SkullGreymon's hand.

"Remember! SkullGreymon is a dragon type digimon!" I shouted.

"Of course! How could I forget that!" he escaped from his hand "Dramon Killers!" he shouted as he slashed SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon fell, shouting in pain. Then I could hear he was actually talking.

"Finally, the suffering is over..." he said.

"Suffering?" I asked him as I walked closer.

"T...T...Tai?" he asked. The already dedigivolved Koromon bounced next to me.

"How do you know me?" I asked him, really curious.

"Don't you remember me? I went... to your house... really long ago..." he was struggling to speak.

"Huh?" I didn't remember seeing a SkullGreymon in my house.

"Yes... that day you helped me digivolve... and fight a... Parrotmon" my eyes widened.

"What? You're the Koromon that came to my house eleven years ago?" I shouted as Sora and Biyomon joined us.

"Yes.. I owe you a lot Tai, you have helped me twice"

"But when did you start being a SkullGreymon?" I asked him.

"I don't... know... the last thing I remember is Piedmon killing me... and then... I was like this... suffering all the time... everything hurts... I could only feel... pain..."

"That clown is going to pay!" I shouted

"I'm sorry for killing you" Koromon told him.

"Sorry for what? You just saved me..." he started disappearing into data "thank you again Tai..." he disappeared as I kneeled in front of him. I punched the floor, I was really mad. The dark masters were going to pay.

"Tai..." Sora said as she put her hand in my shoulder "I'm so sorry..." I stood up.

"You don't have to be, he will be reborn as soon as we kill that fucking clown" I said. She smiled.

"That's the Tai I know" she said.

After the incident, we said goodbye to the digimon. We would have loved to help them get back to normality but there was no time, we had to catch up with the others. Sora led us and we kept walking for a long time.

"Are we there yet?" Agumon complained.

"No, in fact, we still have a lot of distance left" Sora answered him.

"Awww, can we have lunch please! I'm starving" Sora sighed and looked at me.

"Okay we'll have our lunch break now, but don't complain later" I told him. He cheered and we sat down to eat. As we were eating we heard loud noises that sounded like a battle. We lokked in that direction and saw Kabuterimon fighting a Seadramon.

"Is that Kabuterimon?" Biyomon asked.

"It sure is" I said.

"That means that they are there!" Agumon shouted as he ran to where the fight was taking place.

"But that's impossible, Izzy told me they were way furhter!" Sora shouted as all of us followed Agumon.

When we made it there, Kabuterimon destroyed Seadramon and dedigivolved to Tentomon. He flew to what looked like an unconscious Izzy.

"Tentomon!" Agumon shouted.

"It's you guys! Thank goodness, we have a problem here!" we ran to where he was. Izzy was lying unconscious in the ground, his arm looked broken.

"We have to get out of here" I said as I picked Izzy in my arms.

_The chapter ends here. I hope you liked it, it was complicated to write lol. So, liked the idea of bringing the Greymon from Highton View Terrace back? I always wanted him to reappear, so I brought him back myself. Stay tuned for more! R&R!_

_Dault3883: Thanks again! Next one will come up faster, I almost finished writing it!_

_The Keeper Of Worlds: Matt is a huge jerk now, but wait and see._

_Vigatus: As you already saw, I don't know what's worse._

_TaioraWarrior:Thanks! I'm not done with Sorato, I'll explain more things in the next chapters._

_Neon765: I'm glad you're liking it. Stubborness is something that all of digidestined have hahaha_

_japanese hamm: Anyone can see your review, in case you didn't know. If you want privacy, feel free to send me a private message anytime :)_

_Peace1331: I'm really sorry for the cliffhangers, I will stop using them soon, promised hahaha_


	9. Two down, Two to go

_Heeeeeeeey, I'm back with chapter 9! Here the crest pairings are revealed and I'm explaining why. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: Je ne possede pas les droits de Digimon. What language could I use for next disclaimer? I'll see._

After finding Izzy, I picked him up and we ran to a safe place to try and wake him up. We arrived to a beach and I put him down in an empty restaurant that was there, needless to say, it was destroyed.

"Izzy!" Sora tried to wake Izzy up but he wouldn't.

"What happened Tentomon?" Agumon asked him.

"Matt kicked us out of the group" he answered.

"Kicked you out? Why? How?" Biyomon asked him.

"Izzy stood up for you two when Joe,Mimi and Matt were insulting you. Matt went crazy, hit him and kicked us out, leaving us by ourselves"

"You mean that Matt did_ this_ to Izzy!?" I flipped out "I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"Relax Tai! I'm sure that Matt wouldn't do that!" Sora said as she grabbed my arm "or did he?" she asked Tentomon.

"No! Matt just punched him, Izzy is like that because Seadramon attacked us and Izzy got injured by his attack. I took care of him but Izzy was sent flying away" he said.

"He's still an asshole! How dare he hit Izzy!" I shouted.

"Tai! Relax! I'm sure Matt had his reasons, he's not like that" Sora told me.

"Yeah right" I said as I calmed down.

"Tai why don't you go outside and look if there's any enemy out there, and chill out as well" she almost ordered me.

"Fine" I complained.

Agumon and I went outside, I sat in the stairs that were the entrance and smoked a cigarette.

"I'm with you Tai, Matt and Gabumon need to be beaten up" Agumon told me.

"Damn right they do, that fucking douchebag..." I said as I clenched a fist. You can't imagine how mad I was with Matt that moment. What he did to get together with Sora, what he did to Sora, the way he treated me and now he hit Izzy, I was fuming.

After that, I saw something moving in the water. I wished I had my small telescope with me in that moment. Then I could notice it came closer, it wasn't only one thing, they were 3.

"Divermon!" Agumon shouted as they jumped out of the water.

"Look what we've got here guys, it's the leader of the digidestined, master Metalseadramon will be glad to know they're here" one of them said as they got closer. I stared at them still mad, being bothered now wasn't something that I would enjoy.

"That is if we let you live and tell him" I said with a low voice, showing that I was mad.

"What did you say?" One of them threatened me as he grabbed my shirt.

"I said I'm going to kill you!" I shouted as I punched the Divermon in the face. I would have never imagined that I would hit a Digimon, much less that way. The Divermon fell down and rubbed his face, staying there.

"You're going to pay for that!" the others shouted as they attacked us.

"Nice blow Tai! Now let me take care of the rest!" Agumon shouted.

Agumon digivolved to! Greymon!

Greymon digivolve to! MetalGreymon!

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon shouted as he shot two missiles from his chest. Both of them hit both Divermons, which disappeared into data.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as she appeared from inside.

"We were attacked by three Divermon but we already took care of that" I filled her in.

"Not yet" the Divermon that I hit said as he got up "how did you hit me like that? Humans are not supposed to be that strong, I hope you enjoyed it because that's the last thing you will ever do!" he shouted as he jumped to where I was. I was ready to hit him back, but he had his harpoon in his hand.

"Mega claw!" MetalGreymon killed him with his metal arm before he could get me. He dedigivolved back to Agumon. "That was close" he said.

"What did he say? Did you really hit him?" Sora asked me.

"He sure did! You should have seen it Sora! He sent him flying away like I would have done!"

"Really? How did you do it?" she asked me again, impressed.

"I don't know, all I know is that I was pissed" I answered, surprised as well.

"Anyway, Izzy's up, let's go inside" she said. Agumon ran inside, but she held me back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, a little bit mad with Matt, that's all." I answered.

"Relax Tai, I told you, he's not like that, I'm sure he'll explain everything"

"How can you say that after what he did to you?"

"Because I can forgive Tai, and I'm sure you also can" she said as she kissed me. We enjoyed the moment for a long time until we broke the kiss.

"Only a kiss of yours can make me relax" I said.

"I already know that, I wouldn't have done it otherwise" she teased as we started walking inside.

"Yeah right, you would kiss me anytime" I followed her.

"Not every girl can say that her boyfriend has hit a digimon and get away with it" she said as she kissed me again. Izzy coughed, letting us know he was there.

"Oh hey Izzy, what's up? Feeling good?" I greeted him.

"Well Sora bandaged my arm, it hurts a little, but I'm fine... wait, what? You _hit_ a digimon?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I did, I don't know how but this Divermon was..."

"Actually I don't want to know about it" he interrupted.

"Why not? It was awesome!" Agumon yelled. He started telling the story to Tentomon and Biyomon.

"Izzy can you tell us what happened?" Sora asked him.

"Well everything went fine, until I told Matt about the crests" When he said this, Biyomon and Tentomon turned their attention back to Izzy.

"Hey! I was talking!" Agumon complained. I glared at him, he silenced and payed attention to Izzy as well, gosh, he was like my pet sometimes.

"And?" Sora asked him to continue.

"He got mad because I was in 'Tai's team' and started acting hostile towards me. It got even uglier this morning when I stood up for you guys when they were insulting you, he flipped out, punched me and ran away, Joe and Mimi went with him. Tentomon and I went to look for you guys, but we were attacked by a Seadramon, next thing I remember is waking up here"

"I really wonder what's wrong with Matt..." Sora said.

"By the way, you were going to tell us about the crests, how come you already knew?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah.. well Gennai told me the night before" he answered.

"Why you and not the others?" Biyomon asked him.

"You have to understand... Matt was with Sora and Tai with Mimi. He was trying not to cause a conflict but it happened anyway, he told me because someone had to know" he grabbed his laptop but he couldn't due to his bandaged arm "can you help me Sora? I want to show you guys a picture that Gennai sent me".

"Sure" she helped him and after a minute or two they turned around his laptop showing a picture. I guessed it was the prophecy that we read the other day, but it wasn't destroyed. The prophecy said: ___When the dark masters supposed to be dead will come back for revenge, the chosen ones who once destroyed them will come back to destroy them once and for all. They will understand what they never did and achieve new powers because of this knowledge. Courage and_ _Love will realise their true feelings, unlocking the first digivolution that will be able to destroy the first dark master._ Then you could see drawings of me, Sora, Wargreymon and Machinedramon. Again, the prophecy was right. But what caught my attention were the crests in each side. On left, you could see the crests of Courage, Love, Knowledge and Light and on right; Friendship, Sincerity, Reliability and Hope.

"Gennai sent me this picture after we split up" he said as he shut it "I think it answers your questions" he concluded.

"So you are with me and Joe is with Matt" I said. Izzy nodded.

"And why is it like that?" Sora asked.

"It has to do with our personal relationships, not with the crests"

"Huh?"

"Gennai told me that for example, me and Sora are here because of Tai" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked again.

"Well as you can see, the digital world can see the future somehow. The digital world knew since the beginning that you and Tai would be together and that I would be one of his best friends. I think it's quite obvious why Kari is also in this 'team'"

"But why me? Is it that I'm more important or what?" I stepped in.

"Yes Tai. Eleven years ago a Koromon went to _your_ house and you helped him digivolve. You are the strongest" when he said this I remembered what happened that day earlier and I looked down.

"What's wrong Tai?" he asked me.

"Izzy... Today that Koromon attacked us in the city as SkullGreymon and we had to kill him" Sora answered for me.

"No way!" he almost shouted "but how did he digivolve to SkullGreymon?"

"He said that all he remembered was being killed by Piedmon before..." I told him.

"A Greymon digivolves naturally to a SkullGreymon when he dies but he still needs to fight" Tentomon explained.

"Prodigious" Izzy said.

"Anyway, what about Matt and the others?" I really needed to change subject.

"Matt is also stronger, and the others have the same relationship with him that we have with Tai" he told us. Sora gasped.

"Does that mean that...?" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Yes, Matt and Mimi are destined to be together" he finished. All of us remained silent. Matt and Mimi together? That seemed like a joke to me.

"No way!" Agumon shouted.

"Believe it" Izzy said "it's very important that we don't tell them anything, otherwise that realtionship won't happen and we would alterate the prophecies, causing chaos in the digital world" all of us nodded, making our promise.

"This is crazy" was all that I could say.

"Well it does explain a lot of things. That's the reason why only Matt and Tai can go mega" Tentomon said.

"But still, why is it that last time we could warp digivolve constantly without knowing this?" I wondered.

"When you were shot with the arrows of light and hope, somehow the power stayed in you. But when we gave our crests to the harmonious ones that ability was lost" Izzy explained.

"And how could I digivolve to fight BlackWarGreymon 4 years ago?" Agumon asked.

"Azulongmon gave you that power. In fact, it was Azulongmon's power the one that helped us digivolve further 4 years ago, our crests weren't with us. And that's why you couldn't remain digivolved for a long time" the digimon nodded. All made sense now.

With all explained, we remained there for a while. We told Izzy about the trapped digimon, and we explained him with details the fight with SkullGreymon. We decided to move, it wasn't a good idea to stay there because 3 Divermon attacked us previously.

We were in the beach, what meant that we could be attacked in any moment by MetalSeadramon. We kept walking until we could see 3 familiar people in the distance. They were just staying there, staring at the sea or something.

"It's them" I said.

"But why are they staring there? Where are Gabumon, Palmon and Gomamon?" Biyomon asked.

"You might want to look over there" Tentomon pointed to t he sea from the air. Then I could see, they were Zudomon, Lillymon and WereGarurumon fighting against MetalSeadramon. Lillymon flying and WereGarurumon in Zudomon's back.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon shouted and fired a beam from his nose. The beam hit Lillymon and she was out of the battle.

"They're in big trouble!" Biyomon shouted.

"Tai!" Agumon called me. I knew what that meant. I looked at Sora, she nodded.

"Wait!" Izzy shouted.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Sora asked him.

"Tai, would you mind trying with me this time?" he asked me. I grinned.

"Sure! Let's do it!" I shouted. Both of our crest started glowing, the purple light that came out of his crest hit me and I felt that heat in the chest again. A blinding orange light came out of my digivice.

Agumon warp digivolve to! WarGreymon!

"Okay they haven't seen us" I said "WarGreymon you can finish him off quickly!"

"Yeah! I'll give him a surprise!" he said as he flew to where the battle was taking place.

MetalSeadramon didn't notice him but Zudomon and WereGarurumon did. They started running away.

"You think you can run away from me? Come back here! I'm not done with you!" MetalSeadramon shouted.

"Did someone order grilled sardines?" WarGreymon shouted.

"What?" MetalSeadramon asked as he turned around "No! Not y-!"

"Nova force!" MetalSeadramon didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because WarGreymon started spinning in the air, forming a huge orange tornado and went right through MetalSeadramon, entering his cannon-nose and exiting his tail, like he did last time.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh" MetalSeadramon shouted as he was already disappearing into data. WarGreymon flew back to where we were, we walked to where Joe,Matt and Mimi were. The already dedigivolved Koromon followed us. We finally reached them.

"Nobody asked you to save us!" Matt shouted. Joe and Mimi stood behind, ignoring us.

"You're welcome! You almost got killed!" I said, confronting Matt.

"That's what you think!" I was really fighting not to punch his face.

"How can you be such a fucking moron!" I shouted.

"Say that again you son of a bitch!" he said, grabbing me by my shirt collar.

"Don't ever touch me you bastard!" I said as I pushed him back.

"I can touch you whenever I want you fucking girlfriend thief!"

"Look who's talking!" I shouted. Matt's eyes widened as I said this, I had him where I wanted.

"Okay that's enough!" Sora shouted as she got in the middle.

"You stay out of this you bitch!" Matt told her. That was enough. I ran to where he was and fisted his face, making him fall. I was about to kick his ribs.

"What's going on in here?" I heard a female voice asking. I turned around, to see Kari, TK, Patamon and Gatomon.

"Kari!" I shouted.

"Brother!" she shouted as she ran to me and hugged me. "What's going on? Why did you hit Matt like that?" she asked me.

"Because he's a fucking asshole!" Matt shouted as he was about to tackle me, but Joe held him back. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"No, this is no time to fight" Joe said. Then I realised that Izzy was holding me as well.

"What's going on Matt? Why are you fighting this time?" TK asked his bother as he walked closer to him.

"Because he stole Sora away from me!" he shouted. Kari looked at me in disbelief.

"Matt, we should leave" Gabumon told him, in a serious voice.

"Yeah, let's leave, I can't stand seeing those two!" Mimi spoke for the first time.

"Listen guys I think we should really solve this" Izzy said.

"No Izzy, it's better if we leave" Joe said, struggling to hold Matt where he was.

"What's going on? I'm really confused" TK said

"Yagami and Sora are traitors, that's what you need to know" Matt said calmly, already free from Joe's arms "come on you're coming with us" Matt forced TK to go with him.

"But what about Kari?" he asked.

"She can stay with the asshole of her brother!" Mimi shouted. Matt grabbed TK by his arm and forced him to go with them, to my surprise, TK didn't show resistance. Matt,Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK and Patamon left.

"TK!" Kari shouted as they were getting further. I put a hand on her shoulder. The she turned around, looked at me, then at Sora, and repeated that cycle 5 times. Gatomon didn't look that surprised.

"Surprised?" I asked her, grinning like a fool.

"You need to fill me in, now." she demanded.

_End of chapter!. Finally, Kari and TK showed up, but not in a good time... what's going to happen next? You'll have to keep reading!_

_TheKeeperOfWorlds: Yep, Piedmon is sicker than last time. I have a bunch of surprises with him._

_Japanese hamm: He's from the movie, I actually don't know if he was his partner or not, I don't think so. I know, cliffhangers are soooo cool hahaha, I can't stop using them._

_Vigatus: Glad you liked it. I always wanted to see that Greymon again! Lol_

_dault3883: Thanks for all the support, really. Next one will come up quite fast as well :)_

_And by the way, in case you want to know. Yes, Tai hiting a Digimon is a clear tribute to Masaru Daimon hahahha._

_R&R! _


	10. Enter Kari

_Hello there! First of all, I've been more late than usual in updating, I've been busy these days...but well, I'm back! So I've seen that many of you fear that I'm going to break TK and Kari up... I'm going to leave that as a surprise, because I'm that evil muahahaha. Anyway, here's chapter 10, this one has no action in it, it's mainly focused on Kari's reaction to Tai and Sora's relationship. So, here we go!_

_**Disclaimer**: Do you own Digimon? No? What a coincidence, neither do I._

"What do you mean fill you in? We've been fighting the dark masters while you've been with your boyfriend having fun at Paris! It's you the one who has to tell us what took you so long!" Agumon said.

"I'm sorry for that, I had no idea of what was going on..." Kari started "we came back to Japan yesterday, we contacted this morning with Gennai because Davis told us what happened. Then we came here right away and we've been trying to find you"

"Hasn't Gennai told you anything?" Izzy asked.

"We haven't talked to him, when we contacted with him in TK's computer he didn't say a word, he brought us here. Then Gatomon and Patamon were waiting for us and we came here because Gennai told them that you were fighting MetalSeadramon"

"And haven't you told her what happened Gatomon?" Biyomon asked her.

"We had no idea that you had split in 2 groups, I told her everything till you guys left to fight Machinedramon" she answered.

"Okay so you know about the crests thing right?" I asked my sister, she nodded "and do you know what the matches are?"

"Not really"

"Well the funny thing is that we are the ones that match with courage here" Izzy started explaining. Kari then looked at Sora.

"So that was what Matt was talking about?" she asked me "does that mean that both of you are...?"

"Yes" Sora answered, blushing a little bit.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she yelled as she hugged me and then Sora "you can't imagine how much Tai suffered this years, he loves you so much! Thank you!" now it was my turn to blush.

"But wasn't Sora with Matt?" Gatomon wondered.

"That's the reason why we split up" I answered.

"What?" Kari asked us.

"We'll explain you while we find somewhere to camp, it's starting to get dark" Izzy told us.

"What happened to your arm?"

"That's part of the story" he told her as we started walking.

"So what's the last thing you know?" Tentomon asked them.

"Till the day you left to defeat Machinedramon" Gatomon answered.

"Okay, so in that moment we thought that I would pair up with Matt and that Tai would pair up with Mimi" Sora started, Kari nodded, indicating her to continue "but in both cases it wasn't working, until Tai appeared..." Sora silenced, which meant that I should explain that part.

"Yeah well somehow I wasn't sure that those were the matches, and when it didn't work I had this feeling that it would be Sora, so I ran to where she was and I told her how I feel" I explained. Kari smiled at this "it worked, Agumon was able to digivolve to WarGreymon and he destroyed Machinedramon"

"And?"

"Matt got upset with this, he thought that we were cheating on him" Sora continued "but the thing is that Mimi and Joe thought the same thing, so they left us there by ourselves. Tai and me stayed in Digiba that night, but Izzy went with them" she finished.

"Yes, I was with them yesterday but they started treating me really bad when I told them about the crests. I stood up for Tai and Sora when they were insulting them and they ended up throwing me out of their group. Tentomon and I looked for Tai and Sora but we were attacked by a Seadramon and he did this to me" he said, showing his bandaged arm.

"We found Izzy, we took care of him and he explained us with detail the crests thing" Sora took over "we were attacked by 3 Divermon but Tai and MetalGreymon took care of them, by the way, your brother actually hit one of them" she told her, smiling.

"Really?" she asked me, surprised.

"Yeah, I was mad at that moment..." I tried to explain, but I decided I would keep going with the story "anyway, after that we saw the others fighting MetalSeadramon, we stepped in and WarGreymon finished him in no time. We went to talk to the others, but things got ugly and Matt called Sora a bitch, and that's why I punched him" I finished.

"I see..." Kari said as she was trying to asume this. We saw Biyomon and Tentomon waving at us from the air, which meant that the digimon had found a good place to camp. We headed there and liked the place, it was a big tree where you could go inside, just like the one that Izzy and I hid in when we were attacked by that Kuwagamon in File Island. "So can you explain me with details the crests thing? I can't understand why" she asked again as we sat down.

"As I told your brother and Sora earlier, it has to do with our personal relationships"

"Huh?" Kari and Gatomon asked.

"Did you see the prophecies in the ruins?" Kari nodded "the digital world can predict future. Courage and Friendship are the strongest crests, and their matches are the girl they love, their best friend and their brother or sister, respectively."

"Matt and Mimi?" Kari asked,surprised.

"Yes, but it's really important you don't say anything, otherwise that relationship wouldn't happen and it would have fatal repercussions in the digital world" Izzy reminded.

"My lips are sealed... but.. wow" Kari told herself.

"Tai and Sora was obvious even to us digimon, but Matt and Mimi?" Gatomon wondered aloud.

"Yeah, even TK and Kari's relationship is more obvious" Tentomon added. Kari's expression changed when he said this.

"What's wrong Kari?" Sora asked her.

"Nothing..." she said, with a sad voice.

"Do I have to kick his ass as well?" I stepped in, earning myself a Sora's punch in my arm.

"No, it's not that we are in a fight, I just wonder why did he go with his brother leaving me behind so easily, that's all."

"You know how TK is, he might have thought that his brother would need him more after what happened" Izzy offered.

"Maybe you are right" she said, still spaced out.

"You will talk to him when you see him, you'd better not think too much about it or you will freak out and reach wrong conclusions" Sora told her "overthinking and not talking has kept Tai and me away from each other for 4 years" I nodded, she was totally right.

"You're right Sora" Kari smiled. I suddenly heard strange noises behind me, I turned my head to see Agumon opening our backpacks and getting out the food.

"Don't look at me like that, you know that when I'm bored I get hungry" he explained. A natural grin was formed in my face.

"That means it's dinner time" I said. Everybody laughed and picked the food we had in our backpacks.

"It's good to see that grin of yours again" Kari told me, with a huge smile.

"Yep, I've missed it too" I answered "you have to thank Sora for that though" Sora blushed.

"I also know how to make you feel embarassed in public too Taichi, don't try me." she threatened.

"Oh yeah? How?" I teased her. She walked closer.

"Like this" she said as she started french kissing me. She prooved that she knew. Not that I refused the kiss, in fact, I enjoyed it. But doing it in front of my sister made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Ain't that cute!" Kari squealed, the digimon made a throwing up noise, they would always do that if one of their partners kissed someone. Izzy joined them and they started laughing.

"Okay you do know how" I said as she released me. I felt my cheeks burning, I must have been blushing for sure. Sora shot me her 'I told you so' look.

We spent the rest of the night talking about funny things,it was good to do that to forget for a while and disconnect. The laughter stopped when I told Kari something I forgot to tell her, our encounter with SkullGreymon. To my surprise, Kari didn't take it too bad. Of course she was sad but she immediately adopted my attitude of killing Piedmon so that he could be reborn. After that, the digimon fell asleep, Izzy didn't take too long to fall asleep as well. I started feeling sleepy and fell asleep in no time too. I don't know how much time had passed when I woke up, but I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got out of the tree to take a leak. As I was already outside, I decided to take a smoke as well, but then, I heard Kari's voice.

"You know, I always thought that you were a bitch because I saw my brother depressed every day, but now I feel horrible for thinking that, you had your hard time as well" she said.

"You had every right to think that, but I simply didn't know that Tai felt that way for me. You have no idea of how stupid I feel right now" I could have joined the conversation, but I guessed that they were talking the way they did before Sora dated Matt. Kari always looked up to Sora, she considered her as her big sister, they needed to talk in private after all this years. What did I do? Eavesdropping was a good option.

"I've missed you a lot Sora" Kari told her "and I'm really happy that you're with my brother now, I've been seeing you like my brother's girlfriend since you started hanging out with him at our place" Kari told her, before laughing a little.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I've been feeling things for Tai since I met him. But sadly, I didn't realise I truly loved him till I was dating Matt"

"I don't understand why didn't you tell me what you felt for my brother" Kari told her.

"Because I know you Kari, you would have told him right away" Sora told her before laughing again.

"I wouldn't! I always knew Tai liked you and I never told you"

"Really?"

"Well both of us know that Tai is not too discrete" she giggled.

"Anyway, Tai's your brother and he would have killed you if you told me anything"

"I consider you as my sister Sora" Kari said, with a very serious tone.

"Yeah right"

"No Sora, I really mean it. I've always looked up to you, besides, you were always with my brother at our home and I would always hang out with both of you, you were part of the family in certain way"

"You can't imagine what an honour is that for me"

"I'm sure you will be my sister in law someday" that made me choke as I was puffing away from my cigarette. I started coughing with no control, and this obviously alarmed the girls.

"Who's there!" Sora shouted. I decided to act like if I had just woken up, if they found out I was eavesdropping I would be a dead man.

"It's me" I said, showing myself rubbing my eyes with a grumpy voice.

"Tai! You scared the shit out of us!" Kari yelled.

"What did you hear?" Sora asked me, you could feel the extreme embarrasment in her voice.

"Hear what?"

"What Kari and I were saying"

"Oh, I didn't hear anything, I just woke up" I told her.

"Okay" Sora said as she sighed with relief.

"What are you girls doing out here anyway?" I asked them.

"Oh, we couldn't sleep so we've been catching up" Kari told me.

"I see" I answered, Sora yawned.

"Well I'm feeling sleepy now and I think that you two need to talk" she said as she stood up "it was good talking to you Kari" then she walked to where I was "good night Tai" she said as she kissed me again. Then she left and I could see Kari mouth 'thank you', this was not going to be a comfortable talk. Kari just stared at me, which made me feel uneasy.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that you look happier" she said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course I am" was all that I could say.

"How does it feel to be with the girl of your dreams?" I could feel the blood running through my cheeks.

"Well it feels... unreal. I can't get used to it, it's like I don't deserve her. You could say it's a dream come true" I said. Kari imitated the digimon and she did as if she was throwing up "and that is why I never tell you anything" I said, looking away.

"Oh come on you know it's a joke" she said as she forced me to llok at her "I'm really happy for both of you Tai, I couldn't stand seeing you depressed all this years and seeing you smile and grin again makes me really happy" she said as she hugged me. Now it was my turn to do the throwing up sound.

"You're such an idiot Tai" she said as she backed off.

"You know you can't beat the master, I showed it to the digimon, duh" I said, laughing. "So, what did Sora tell you?"

"You can trick Sora, but not me"

"Huh?"

"I could smell your cigarette smoke Tai, Sora maybe didn't smell it because she's a smoker as well but I did"

"Shit"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you for eavesdropping this time." after that there was only silence, like if she was waiting for me to say something "quit playing dumb Tai"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you coughed Tai"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Tai, you coughed because of what I said" I knew since the first moment what she was talking about.

"Said what?"

"Okay, I'll go straight to the point. I find quite curious that you coughed exactly when I brought out the possibility of Sora being your future wife" she said, in a mocking tone.

"W-w-w-wife?"

"Yes"

"You mean that you think that Sora and I are gonna... marry? Form a family and all of that?"

"Yes Tai, and you feeling uneasy makes me think that you think the same" she said, grinning again.

"I haven't really thought about that... It's too soon"

"Tai the way you've been treating girls this 4 years tells me that Sora is the only girl you love"

"Yeah but that is now, who knows what will happen in 10 years"

"I'm just saying Tai, don't take it seriously" she said as she stood up "but having Sora as my sister in law would be beyond great"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go sleep, you should do the same Tai, the sun will rise in 4 hours"

"You go ahead, I already slept for a while, I'll stay up a little longer"

"Okay bro, good night" she said as she went inside the tree.

I stayed where I was a long time, thinking about what Kari had said. I hadn't even thought about it, but it wasn't anything stupid. I imagined how my life would be married to Sora... and it wasn't bad at all. I decided to shake off that thought, I was only 18 years old and I shouldn't worry of who would I spend the rest of my life with, though it was true that I couldn't imagine other woman than Sora. I started feeling sleepy again, so I took advantage of it and went back to sleep.

_No cliffhanger this time, yay! Hahahha. Writing this one was quite difficult, when there's no action I get kinda blocked, but well, I think I did it fine... Stay tuned for next chapter, there's gonna be surprises! R&R_

_japanese hamm: Koromon says later in the show "when I saw Tai the first time I thought that I already knew him but I don't rememeber fighting in Japan 4 years ago", also, Kari says in the movie "you guys should know that this is not the same Agumon that we would meet 4 years later, in fact, it was bigger". As I said, it's a surprise hahaha_

_chromate: Thanks! I'm glad you liked that, stay tuned because I'm not spoiling anything!_

_TheKeeperOfWorlds: thanks man, I'm glad you're liking and following the story!_

_TaioraWarrior: I'm not done with Sora's past, there are going to be more surprises with her. Wow really? I'm really surprised._

_Vigatus: Thanks again! More on that later!_

_Name: As Leomon said in the 4th chapter, all of them were killed. So I'm sorry but Piximon is not going to appear._


	11. Unexpected surprise

_Hello everyone! Long time no see... I know, I'm sorry I've been busy with exams and stuff... but well, guess what, I'm on vacation now and I'm gonna write nonstop till it's finished! Here's chapter 11 after a long wait! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: __デジモンを所有していません。__, that's supposed to be "I don't own Digimon" in japanese, if it needs to be corrected, I would appreciate if you do it!_

"Tai" I heard a voice say. "Tai! Wake up!"

"I don't want to" I mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't want to? Wake up! It's 7 a.m.!"

"Why should I?"

"Maybe because the dark masters are terrorizing the digital world?"

"I think the dark masters have to sleep too" I had no idea of who was the owner of this female voice, I was too busy keeping my eyes closed and trying to fall back asleep.

"This is impossible"

"It's my turn" I heard a different female voice say "Tai if you don't wake up I'll tickle you till you die" now I was sure who that was, only Sora would threaten me with that. She was a darn impressive tickler so I woke up without thinking it twice. When I opened my eyes I saw Kari and Sora staring at me.

"Ha! I made it!" Sora exclaimed, with a huge grin.

"That's not fair!" Kari complained.

"We said that we couldn't touch him or scream at him, nothing about threatening him" Sora answered.

"Darn, why didn't I think about that?" Kari sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Oh, good morning Tai!" Sora told me before kissing me "Kari and I bet on who could wake you up, and I won!"

"Come on, you're scared of Sora tickling you and not of the dark masters?" Kari asked me.

"She is an amazing tickler"

"Of course I am" Sora said, putting her hands on my hips.

"No Sora please, not n-" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence because I started laughing like a maniac.

"Oh come on, you're 18 years old and you're still that ticklish?" Sora said as she let me go.

"I'm sure you still are as well, take off your shoes!" I ordered her.

"No way!"

"Don't make _me_ do it" after I said this she started running away from me, but she got unlucky when she tripped over Agumon, who was still sleeping in the floor. She fell down and I caught her foot.

"No Tai! Stop!" she demanded, but I was already taking her sock off. I tickled her and she laughed even harder that I did before. "Wow, I think that you're even more ticklish than when you were younger" I said as I let go of her.

"I guess I deserved that, come on, put my shoe back on"

"Who said I was finished?" I said, flashing a grin.

"No you won't!" she said as she moved and suddenly was grabbing my hips. Both of us started tickling each other, when we stopped, we had our faces pretty close. After staring for a couple of seconds our lips got closer and closer and the next thing I remember was that we were kissing like we never did. It was funny because I did think of kissing her a lot of times when we had this tickling battles when we were kids.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Agumon yell.

"Do you think that this is a way of waking up anybody?" I could hear Gatomon complain as well. We broke the kiss and I put her shoe back on.

"Where are Izzy and Tentomon?" Biyomon asked.

"They went to get some breakfast" Kari answered.

"Good, there's nothing worse than waking up because someone kicked you and there's no food around!" Agumon complained.

"Sorry about that Agumon" Sora apologized.

"Why were you running anyway?" he insisted.

"Tai was trying to tickle me"

"I understand, I also hate it when Tai tickles me" Agumon told her, I had to laugh, that was my way of torturing him when he ate my food.

Then, Izzy and Tentomon walked inside, carrying lots of fruits. We ate them in no time.

"I'm still impressed that Agumon and Tai were already up" Izzy joked.

"Very funny Izzy... so, what's our plan for today?" I asked him.

"I have no idea of where we are" he said as he opened his laptop "I'm going to e-mail Gennai to see if he can help us" he typed something and sent the message "I guess we will wait here until he answers"

"And what if he doesn't?" Biyomon asked him.

"We'll give him an hour, if he doesn't answer in an hour we will leave anyway"

"I wonder where Matt and the others are now?" Gatomon said.

"Fuck them, I hope Piedmon kicks their asses" I said, thinking about that asshole of Matt.

"Don't say that Tai! T.K. is with them!" Kari told me.

"Whatever" I responded, Sora glared at me before looking at Kari again.

"By the way Kari, how are things going in the real world?" she asked her.

"Don't worry, Davis and the rest told all of our parents that we had to go to the digital world" she explained "the new digidestined are fine, they told us to tell them if we needed any help"

There was silence after that, until Izzy finally spoke.

"The current situation is that we defeated two of the dark masters, bad news of course is that we are split in two... we won't be able to make it unless we are together"

"Not likely, Matt and Tai would kill each other..." Gatomon replied.

"Puppetmon shouldn't be a problem, we should focus on taking him down and then we should try to figure out how to get back together before fighting Piedmon" Kari offered.

"It's not a bad idea, but we have absolutely no idea of where the others are" Sora added.

"Well we're not going anywhere if we stay here" Agumon said, standing up.

"Wait until Gennai tells us where we are" Izzy interrupted, making Agumon sit down again.

"So I've been wondering" I said aloud, joining the conversation for the first time "can _Yamato_ make Gabumon digivolve to MetalGarurumon? If not so they're in big trouble"

"That's a good question... well T.K is with him, I'd like to think that he can" Izzy answered.

"You're actually worried about them aren't you?" Sora asked me, a huge grin on her face.

"About Mimi, TK and Joe of course, I don't care what happens to the other bastard" everytime I insulted Matt the others ignored me, good thing they did so. Izzy's laptop beeped, he opened it and after a couple of seconds his face went pale.

"What's wrong?" Biyomon asked. Izzy told me to come where he was with hos hand, I went there and I took a look at the screen, I couldn't help but smile after looking at the map that was on Izzy's computer.

"We're lucky guys, Puppetmon's hideout is not far from here" I announced.

"What?" all of the girls screamed, horrified.

"Yeah!" Agumon cheered, he was my partner for a reason.

"What are we going to do then?" Tentomon asked.

"It's obvious, we're going there!" I cheered.

"Wow! Hang in there for a second, that's way too reckless Tai!" Sora told me.

"What do you mean? We just planned that we would fight Puppetmon didn't we?" I said.

"Yes, but we're not just going to charge in recklessly!"

"She's got a point there Tai, we need a plan" Izzy suggested.

"Fine" I sighed, thinking for a while, I came up with a plan "Okay, you guys fight all the digimon guarding the place while WarGreymon beats Piedmon" I said, looking at Agumon, who put his claw in the air. Sora facepalmed.

"That's still reckless!" she complained, while Izzy sighed and Kari started laughing "God, It's been eight years since our first adventure and you haven't changed a bit! You're so immature!" I just shrugged with a grin in my face, which caused Kari to laugh even more "and what in earth is so funny Kari?" Sora asked her, still fuming.

"Precisley because it's been eight years" Kari answered, catching her breath "This situation brings back good memories" she explained. All the digimon smiled. After a silence break Agumon broke it.

"So are we going there or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Of course! Let's go!" I announced, all of us got out of the tree and walked the direction Izzy indicated, me leading the group.

"Jeez! He's so hopeless, at least I'm going to try to change his opinion while we get there" I could hear Sora still complaining behind me, Kari started laughing again.

After hours of walking, fatigue was starting to show up.

"Are we there yet?" Agumon asked for the 50th time.

"No Agumon..." Izzy answered, tired of playing the 'we're almost there' trick with him. After ten minutes or so...

"Are we there yet?" he asked again.

"Agumon! Shut up! You're starting to piss me off!" Biyomon yelled at him.

"But Izzy said that we were almost there a long time ago!" Agumon complained.

"He just tells you that because you're a pest!" Biyomon shot back.

"I'm just really tired and hungry!" he complained.

"You're always hungry!" Biyomon told him.

"Alright alright, I think it's time to take a break" I announced.

"Thank Azulongmon!" Agumon sighed as he ran to a spot and sat down.

"Thank _Azulongmon_?" Izzy asked.

"Isn't that what you guys say?" Gatomon told him as we all sat down next to Agumon.

"Huh?"

"Don't you guys say 'thank God'?" she answered.

"Yeah, but not Azulongmon" Sora told her.

"Azulongmon is our 'god' so we made up that expression" Gatomon explained. All of us laughed, we found it quite funny.

"Now for real Izzy, how far are we from there?" I asked him as Agumon stole the food I was getting out of my backpack from me.

"We should get there in an hour if I'm not mistaken" he told me

"Tai, have you considered the plan I offered you earlier?" Sora asked me desperatly.

"Nope, my decission is final" I answered, smiling. Sora sighed.

"Sora you know better than I do how he is, if it goes wrong we can always run away flying" Kari told her.

"I know I know... I guess I can't do anything" Sora finally gave up.

After our little break we continued walking. We could tell we were close, the trees in the forest were starting to get closer to each other, making it a perfect hideout, we could tell we were close.

"Look at the floor guys! Isn't it familiar?" Tentomon yelled.

"Oh yeah, it's that floor that dragged us" Sora said.

"I feel uneasy, that means that he should be able to see us with that cameras that TK said he had in his house" Izzy added.

"Maybe he's not looking?" I offered.

"That can't be it..." Kari said.

"Let's just keep walking, we've already fell in his trap anyway" Izzy told us, so we kept walking.

"I just told you Tai... this is gonna end bad, remember my words" Sora said as she held my arm, I could tell she was scared, but I didn't know why.

"What is so scary anyway? Puppetmon is just a kid, he'll want to _play _and his army wasn't scary at all" I told her.

"I don't know something's different thatn before, I feel uneasy and I don't know why" she insisted.

"We can see the house!" Biyomon told us form above.

"Yes, but it's... destroyed?" Tentomon said.

"Destroyed? Why?" Izzy asked.

We arrived to the house, the place looked horrible. The house was made a huge mess.

"It looks like..." Sora said.

"There has been a battle here" I finished for her.

"Do you think that the others made this?" Kari asked.

"It could be... maybe Puppetmon has already been defeated" Izzy answered. He grabbed his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked him.

"I'm informing Gennai, maybe he knows if they had defeated Puppetmon or not" he said as he sat down and started typing.

"Of course!" Kari exclaimed "we could use the D-Terminals to ask them directly!"

"You think I haven't tried that these days?" Izzy interrupted "they won't answer"

"Why is that?" Kari asked, only to have no answer.

"Gennai just sent me an e-mail!" Izzy told us.

"What does it say?" Gatomon asked him, Kari and Sora were looking around the house that was shettered to pieces.

"It says that the others fought here a while ago... Puppetmon defeated them"

"What? Then where are they?" I said.

"TK!" I could hear Kari scream from behind, I turned around and she was removing all the broken pieces from wood that she could see, I ran to where she was, seeing an unconscious TK below the wood pieces.

"Joe is here!" Sora yelled from the other side "he's unconscious! I need help!" the digimon went to help Sora while I was helping Kari. We freed TK, and Kari was trying to wake him up.

"TK! What happened? Wake up!" TK wasn't waking up, he looked really bad, he had lots of scratches in his body.

"We have to get away from here and take them to somewhere safe!" Sora said.

"But where are Matt and Mimi? And their digimon?" Izzy asked.

Right after that, the floor started shaking, as if something giant was coming towards us.

"What now?" I said.

I turned around to see Zudomon walking to where we were.

"Zudomon! It's you! What happened here? Come on you've gotta help us!" Agumon told him, as he said this Zudomon swang his hammer to hit him but Agumon was quick and was able to dodge it.

"What are you doing Zudomon? It's us!" Biyomon told him, but he swang his hammer again and Biyomon had to dodge it.

"We're going to have to fight back!" Izzy said.

Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon digivolve to! MegaKabuterimon!

Biyomon digivolve to! Burdramon digivolve to! Garudamon!

Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon fought Zudomon.

"What are you doing? Snap out of it! We need to save Joe now!" MegaKabuterimon told him. I couldn't help to notice that something was not right with him, right after that MagnaAngemon appeared from behind and was about to hit Garudamon with his sword.

Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!

Angewomon stopped MagnaAngemon and started fighting him as well.

"What on earth are you doing? Your partners are in danger!" Angewomon yelled.

"Come on Tai! We've gotta do smething!" Agumon yelled at me. I just raised my hand still observing Zudomon and MagnaAngemon, I noticed they had their eyes closed and weren't moving naturally. I just knew what was going on, I looked above them and after looking even closer I saw something sparkling above them.

"Agumon! Look!" I told him, pointing above them. Agumon understood perfectly.

Agumon warp-digivolve to! WarGreymon!

WarGreymon flew above them and cut the strings that were controling them, as he did this, both of Zudomon and MagnaAngemon fell down and dedigivolved to their rookie forms.

"They were being controled!" Garudamon shouted.

"Puppetmon!" Sora shouted as well.

"Where are you?" WarGreymon asked.

Just then, leefs from a tree moved, revealing where he was hiding.

"Terra force!" WarGreymon attacked, destroying the tree and Puppetmon fell to the ground, he stood up, you could also tell he was injured, he was holding his left arm with his right one.

"I'm sorry but I can't play with you right now! Your friends came here before and look what they did! You will pay for this I can tell you that!" he started running away "I almost lost to four pathetic ultimates! Unbelievable!" WarGreymon tried to chase him but Puppetmon disappeared in an eyeblink.

Izzy took Joe and Gomamon in MegaKabuterimon's back; Garudamon carried Sora, TK and Patamon; while me and Kari got on Wargeymon's and Angewomon's backs. We flew away looking for somewhere face to help Joe and TK, Matt, Mimi, Palmon and Gabumon were nowhere to be found.

_To be continued..._

_So that's it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it._

_So first off, I'd like to welcome to this story to all of those who faved and followed while I was away! Again, I'm really happy that this story is going somewehere lol. Feel free to review and suggest ideas, I really like to see what you guys think... I might even use your ideas! Hahaha._

_TheKeeperOfWorlds:Hope you still follow this story after the long wait lol_

_japanese hamm: Well, I'm not gonna say which couple I support till it's released here lol, there's also Daikari fans reading this and I think it's better if I keep chances for both sides._

_Dault3883:sorry for the superduper long wait, hope you're still following!_

_Vigatus: I understand your point, to me Kari understands Sora, because she is in the same situation as Sora is with Davis and TK._


	12. A promise and a revelation

_Hello everyone! Sorry once again, you guys had to wait almost a month! I really hate myself for taking so much time to update lately... I was on vacation this last 2 weeks so I wasn't able to write, but well, as I'm upolading this chapter I'm already working on chapter 13, so you will have to wait way less this time._

_Anyway, I'd like to point out that I've finally reached the point I wanted to reach in this story, from now on, I'll be hugely inspired till I finish it. Why am I so thrilled about this? you´ll have to keep reading hahaha_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon but... You know what? I'm going next week to Japan to see if I can buy the ownership of Digimon! (just kidding, obviously..)_

After running away from that place, our priority was finding somewhere safe to take care of Joe, T.K, Patamon and Gomamon.

"I say we go to the same tree we were hiding in this morning!" Izzy shouted from MegaKabuterimon's back.

"It's not a bad idea! What do you girls say?" I answered. Both girls nodded and since we were flying full speed, we arrived there in no time.

We landed and quickly put them inside the tree. We agreed that Kari and Izzy would stay with them while Sora and I would go look for some food. Something was wrong with Sora, I could feel she was even worse than before.

"What's wrong Sora?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I don't want to even think about it,but..." she was having trouble to spit out her words "what if Matt and Mimi are...?"

"They are not" I interrupted her "We would have found them, besides, if they were there, Puppetmon would have controled their partners as well"

"That's precisely what I most fear Tai..." she said, looking away.

"Huh?"

"I mean, the _fact_ that they were not there... maybe Gabumon and Palmon were dest-"

"Wow wow, since when the Sora I know is so negative?" I cut her.

"I'm not being negative Tai, I'm being realistic" the sad tone she had was breaking my heart, so I stopped right there and put my arms in her shoulders and look her straight in the eye.

"Stop it, don't even imagine those things" I told her.

"Tai, I just have this bad feeling about all that's happening... I wouldn't know what to do if Matt or Mimi were de-"

"Don't even say it!" I said in a dead serious voice, Sora was taken aback with my reaction. The truth was that I also had the same fear as Sora, but I refused to believe it, as much as I hated Matt I still cared for him, at least a little bit, and of course, I cared a lot about Mimi "we are talking about Matt here, him and me are the strongest of the team, I'm sure he's alive"

"You're right" she said, coming back to her senses "sorry Tai, I just can't help it"

"Let's do something, let's don't think about it until T.K and Joe wake up, they will tell us what happened" I said.

"Okay..." she said, not sounding too convinced.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you" I told her.

"No, really I'm just confused, but I'm fine" she tried to convince me as I lost the grab on her and she pretended to keep walking, but I put my hand on her shoulders again.

"Tell me Sora, I can't stand to see you like this"

"It's nothing, really..." she tried to free herself again but my grip on her was harder than last time.

"We are not moving unless you tell me" I insisted.

"Okay" she looked me in the eye and started speaking "It's just that its way more dangerous than last time, T.K and Joe have almost been killed, not to mention that all of our digimon friends are dead..." she was shaking as she was talking "the simple possibility of someone of us dying is frightening me" I simply had to hug her as she said this, I couldn't stand seeing her like that. She hugged me back.

"I promise you Sora, I'm not going to let anyone of us die" I whispered to her ear. I pulled back and looked her in the eye again "and now, please stop thinking like that, be more positive"

"You are right, this is not my usual self" she said, finally snapping out of it.

"You know what? When we finish our job here I'm taking you out on the best date ever" I told her as I grabbed her hand and continued walking

"Oh really"

"Yes, I'll let you win me in a soccer 1 on 1, like we did when we were kids"

"You and your pride! You know that's not true, I always won you because I was better!"

"Ha! You can't seriously believe I gave my very best" I chuckled

"And why exactly did you let me win always?"

"Because it made you happy when you started freaking out like right now, I'm bringing this up just to let you know that I've always done what I could to cheer you up, and this time is no exception" as I said this Sora stopped and looked at me with that sweet smile of hers.

"You really did?"

"Yes"

"You're such an idiot" she said as she kissed me.

"Tai!" our moment was interrupted by Koromon, who was bouncing to where we were "What are you guys doing? Leave the kissy-kissy stuff for later, Biyomon and I found food! Hurry up!" we separated and went to help Koromon and Biyomon.

"It's still up Sora, don't forget it" I told her as we were going back to the tree.

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you on the best date ever when we go back home, remember"

"I won't" she answered, letting me see that beautiful smile of hers.

As we went inside,things were starting to get better, T.K was up and Kari was hugging him crying like a baby. I actually had to laugh at that sight, T.K's face was worth watching.

"T.K! Oh my gosh you're up! Thank god!" Sora shouted as she ran to hug him as well.

"Girls please let go of me, you're hurting me" he said, both let go of him immediatly.

"How about Joe? How is he doing?" I asked.

"He's still unconscious, but he looks fine, I think he'll wake up in no time like TK" Izzy answered.

"He's the only one that has medical knowledge here and he's the one that's down, how ironic" I said.

"What happened? why am I here with you guys?" TK said as he was rubbing his head.

"We found you unconscious at Puppetmon's house" I answered, T.K's expression changed in an eyeblink when I said this. "We had to fight Gomamon and Patamon too, but as we were about to finish Puppetmon, he ran away, you guys left him really injured" I told him. T.K looked back and saw his unconscious partner and let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened TK? Do you have any idea of where can Matt and Mimi be?" Kari asked him.

"What!? You mean my brother and Mimi are missing!?"

"We were hoping you could tell us why" Sora said.

"But how couldn't they be there!?" he started panicking.

"T.K relax! Please tell us what happened!" Kari told him.

"Okay" he said, covering his face with his hands, Kari gave him a drink of water and after sipping it, he started telling us what happened "It all started this morning when we arrived there, we knew that it wasn't a good idea to go there but Matt insisted in going because he wanted to try making Gabumon digivolve to mega... after a long time of arguing he finally dragged us there" he said, before taking another drink of water "fighting his army was no big deal; Zudomon, Lillymon and MagnaAngemon took care of them easily but things got uglier when we had to fight Puppetmon himself..."

"Why?" Koromon asked.

"Matt didn't make it, we tried with all of our crests but it didn't work... not even with mine. Matt was really frustrated."

"Why didn't it work? Your 3 crests are the one that match his, I don't understand" Izzy wondered aloud.

"The case is that we still had to fight Puppetmon, so Matt made Gabumon digivolve to WereGarurumon and the 4 started fighting him. To our surprise, our 4 partners put a more than decent fight, in fact, they almos defeated him but..."

"But?" Biyomon said.

"Piedmon appeared"

"Piedmon!?" all of us shouted.

"Yes... Piedmon saved Puppetmon and I don't remember much after that, I passed out for some reason" he finished.

"You passed out? How?" Tentomon asked him.

"I really don't know, the next thing I remember is waking up just know, really" T.K answered.

"I don't understand... I wonder if that has something to do with Matt and Mimi..." Izzy said.

"There was also something different in Piedmon" TK added, earning everyone's attention "he wasn't dressing the same way, he was dressed in black and white instead of all those colours he wore before, and his hair was blond instead of reddish... I wonder why..." he finished.

"That's because he digivolved" I answered him, drawing all the attention.

"Digivolved? How is that possible? Mega is the maximum level of digivolution" Gatomon asked me.

"Apparently not, he's a super ultimate now" I explained.

"A _super ultimate_? Does that even exist?" Gatomon insisted.

"More importantly, how do you know that?" Kari asked me.

"Well you see..." I looked at Izzy and Koromon before answering "_Chaos_Piedmon visited me our second night here..."

"What!? When?" Sora asked.

"It was right after our little argument Sora. He appeared out of nowhere, he scared the shit out of me."

"But what happened? How come none of us even knew about this?" Biyomon asked me.

"Well he didn't come to fight us... the reason of his visit was actually... offering me to join him"

"_Join_ him? What do you mean?" Joe, who apparently had been up for a while, asked. He was up but apparently my answer to this question was more important.

"Yes, he told me that I had some darkness in me and offered me to join him in his plan of building a new digital world" I told him.

"Why would he ask that? What did you answer?" it was T.K's turn to ask now.

"I really don't know, he told me that I had a great power that could be useful. My answer was no of course, and after that, he left" I finished.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Sora asked me.

"I only told Izzy, Tentomon and Koromon because he told me that we wouldn't be able to digivolve to mega, we didn't know what was going on then, so I thought it was a bluff of his and I told no one so you didn't worry"

"I wonder what Piedmon is up to... and I'm really worried about Matt and Mimi" T.K said.

"You guys don't think that they are... you know..." Kari said, with a sad tone.

"They are not dead" I said as a crazy idea appeared in my mind.

"How can you be so sure?" Joe asked me.

"When Piedmon asked me to join him, he told me that if I did so, he would reward me with the power to digivolve to mega..." I said, implying something.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked me, I looked at her with a peculiar face and she got it immediatly "No... that's not possible"

"What is not possible?" T.K asked.

"Are you saying that Piedmon offered the same thing to Matt and he accepted?" Izzy got the message. I nodded.

"There's no way he would do that!... is there?" T.K said.

"He already did that kind of shit once, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again" I explained myself.

"Matt wouldn't do that, he has grown up, he's not as confused as he was back then" Kari answered.

"Well Matt is not the same as he was... he has been acting strangely these last days..." Joe added, kind of accepting my theory.

"Joe is right, his break-up with Sora has really affected him" T.K finished for Joe.

"Is it really that bad?" Sora asked, with an extremely guilty face.

"Yeah... he's constantly in a bad mood all the time and he is not being rational" as TK said this, Sora looked down, she couldn't face the brother of the man whose heart was broken because of her "I don't blame you Sora, I'm not sure if it's your fault 100% so please don't feel guilty" TK told her, to the surprise of everyone.

"I think it has more to do with Tai" Joe answered. Me, unlike Sora, couldn't give less fucks and didn't feel any guilt at all.

"I think you're right, he is more mad at Tai that he is with Sora" TK and Joe were noe talking to each other.

"Yeah, the reactions he had when we talked about Tai and the way he kicked out Izzy make me suspect that" Joe added.

"He kicked out Izzy? When?" Kari asked. I pulled out a cigarette and I was about to light it.

"Tai" Joe said.

"Oh right, I forgot that doctor Joe was with us now. I'll go outside then" I said as I exited the tree and lit my cigarette up. To my surprise, Joe went out as well, like a minute after I did. "Joe? Why did you come out as well?"

"Well... I thought I could use this time to talk to you in private for a while" he said.

"What do you want" I said, rather dryly. I still hadn't forgotten the way he treated me the first days.

"It's about... Mimi" he said.

"Mimi? Why?" I aked him, confused.

"Well... I'd like to know what kind of relationship you both had and why did you break up...if you don't mind telling me of course" I felt he was kind of nervous for some reason. I stared at him for a while, confused as hell. I decided to tell him, I didn't really care. So I sat down, he also sat down in front of me.

"Well... where can I start..." I said, rubbing my head "first thing you have to know, is that I've always been in love with Sora, you can't even imagine how much I suffered when she started dating Matt" Joe's eyes widened when I said this.

"You were in love with her all this time along?"

"Yeah..."

"It's really difficult to see the girl you love date one of your best friends..." he said, it sounded kind of weird to me, but I ignored it and kept talking,

"That is the very reason why Matt and I hate each other to this day..." I told him, he nodded "the case is that my broken heart led me to have a wild life. I would have sex with lots of girls but one day... one of this girls was Mimi" I took another drag of my cigarette and continued talking "when this happened, I couldn't let Mimi to be just another flirt, so somehow we ended up dating"

"I see" he said.

"The case is that I was dating Mimi when I was still in love with Sora, it was difficult Joe, you have to understand that it was very difficult for me. I would break the heart of one of my bests friends.. it's also my fault, I have been a real asshole these years, I admit it." he looked me in a way that I understood as he did understand "I wanted to break up with her, but I couldn't. Believe me when I say that she wouldn't let me... well, you know how she is. Now... about the break up..." I rubbed my head again "when I saw that Matt and Sora's crests were not working together, I took that as a chance to tell Sora how I felt, I felt like it was then or never... so I broke up with Mimi in an awful way and went for it" I said as I put my cigarette out "I admit it was awful for my part, I want to apologize to her when I get the chance" I finished.

"Wow..." he said, looking at me with a complete different face "I thought you were an asshole all this years Tai... but knowing now the way you felt about Sora... you were suffering, so I can understand why you acted like that." he told me.

"Thanks Joe, I appreciate it"

"No, I really mean it. I have to apologize. I'm really sorry for treating you that bad, I feel terrible Tai"

"You don't have to, you were doing the obvious thing, you can't blame yourself" I told him. That moment I felt that I had just returned to good terms with one of my best friends, and I was happy. Things were going back to normal, after years of pain, I could say I was happy, but I reminded something "why did you ask me about Mimi, Joe?" I asked him, as I said this, he started getting really nervous.

"Well Tai... there's one more reason I treated you that bad" he said very fast.

"Why? And why are you so nervous?"

"I was... well, Tai... I was... jealous..." thats all I could understand of his mumbling. My eyes widened.

"Jealous!? You mean that you...!? Mimi!?" I yelled, Joe was lucky that no one inside heard me.

"Yes..." he said, looking away. You can't even imagine how bad I felt then. I felt like shit for treating Mimi that way and letting her fall for me when she could have ended up with a much better person like Joe.

"Holy shit..." was all I could say "Man I'm sorry... you sure had reasons to hate me. You should have told me... well I'm not the one to talk..." I said.

"It's ok, I'm actually glad to know that you don't feel nothing for her... at least I have no unbeatable competence like you" he said, letting out a false laugh. God, I felt freadful here. Poor Joe... his heart was going to be broken for sure, the same crest pairings said that Mimi would end up with Matt, not with him. The thing I always feared, the thing that made me suffer for years... he was going to experience it for sure. I didn't know what to do in that moment.

"I don't know what to say Joe... just go for it" I said, it was all I could say, I prefered being positive, I didn't want to ruin him anything.

"I will Tai... thanks for listening to me, it was hard to keep it inside... well, how about we go inside and have dinner with the rest?"

"Sure" I said, smiling.

We went inside and had dinner, I was completely spaced out. Sora asked me a million times if I was okay and I insisted I was. There were so many things going through my head that moment. Matt and his possible alliance with Piedmon... and now, Joe being in love with Mimi. I could just feel sorry for the poor guy... and,by the way,why did Mimi go with Matt and wasn't here with TK and Joe? There were so many misteries to that... My mind wouldn't stop and I couldn't sleep, so I found myself at 3 a.m outside smoking a cigarette, still thinking about everything... but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Tai, is that you?" T.K also came out. I was wondering what would happen, I already had more than enough and now I had to talk to the brother of the person I hated...

_To be continued..._

_Well that's it for this chapter, chapter 13 will be up soon and I promise you, it's gonna be pretty awesome! Stay tuned, and please Read & Review!_

_The Keeper Of Worlds: I'm glad you're still there lol, next chapter will come really really soon!_

_Guest: Oh there's not a Davis representing Tai and TK representing Matt thing, I was just saying that Kari understands what's being loved by 2 different boys._

_TaioraWarrior: It's a great pleasure to know you're still reading and reviewing. Thank you very much!_


	13. Suspicions confirmed

_Hey there! I'm back with chapter 13 way sooner than usual as promised!. I'm sorry guys but I'm going on vacation tomorrow for two weeks or so... So I'm going to be away for a while. So... what am I waiting for? Let's go! Oh yeah... wait a sec._

_**Disclaimer**: 404 Error. Digimon ownership not found._

"T.K?" I said, completely surprised.

"Yeah, I can't sleep... can I join you?" he asked.

"Feel free to join me on doing nothing" I answered.

"Thanks" he said as he sat next to where I was sitting. There was an uncomfortable silence for a good while after that. I couldn't understand why was he outside with me. "So... can't sleep either huh?" it was obvious he wanted to talk about something, he had never been a good ice breaker.

"No" I answered, with a bitter tone.

"And why is that?" I couldn't take it anymore, he was making me very nervous.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, taken aback.

"I stole your brother's girlfriend ,you just said that I'm the reason of Matt's problem. And then you just pretend to have a normal chat with me?"

"Well... you know it's not easy for me to start this kind of conversations" he told me.

"Well I started it for you, now, you can go ahead. Insult me, blame me or do whatever you want, but just do it already."

"I'm not going to do anything like that" he said.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm not going to insult you or anything like that" he insisted. I stared at him for a couple of seconds, that caught me off guard.

"What do you mean? He's your brother T.K! You should be mad at me!" I practically yelled.

"Why? He deserves it" he simply answered. I was completely stunned.

"What the fuck?" was all I could say "what do you mean he deserves it?"

"Yes. He's been a real jackass, of course I'm worried about him, but I think he had it coming" he said, looking away.

"And why do you think he's a jackass?" I asked, really intrigued.

"You know even better than I do Tai, I didn't like a single bit what he did to you"

"What he did to me?"

"I'm talking about Sora, Tai" he answered, looking at me with a serious face.

"He just asked Sora out and she said yes, he did nothing wrong"

"That's not it Tai, Matt knew that both of you loved each other before he asked her out"

"I already knew that" I told him.

"Then you understand me perfectly Tai"

"I guess I do but... how did you know that?" he looked away and started telling me.

"One day Matt came to my mother's house and he told me that he liked Sora, but he couldn't ask her out because he knew that she liked you and he thought it was pretty obvious that you liked her too"

"Why did he do what he did then?"

"I told him to step aside. I told him that he only liked Sora while you two had a bigger thing going on. But he didn't believe it, he didn't even listen to me. He did that awful move and I've been mad at him ever since"

"He's such an asshole" I said.

"That's why I think he deserved it Tai. He may act like he's broken hearted now but he's just faking it. He has more to come, now that you know what he did he's going to pay for what he has done, and I'm not going to do anything. That's what he gets for not listening to me... and by the way, what does Sora think about that?"

"She doesn't know" I answered.

"What do you mean she doesn't know? You have to tell her! I've seen her suffer for years now, she deserves to know why!"

"No T.K. We will settle this when we get back to the real world, saving the digital world is the priority and we have to stick together to do that. We have more than enough with that feud of Matt and mine" after I said this, T.K smiled "what is that smile for?"

"You're our leader for a reason"

"Thanks" I said as I rubbed my head, then I remembered something "by the way, how do you know that Matt is _faking_ that he's brokenhearted?"

"Because I know what being in love is Tai, and Matt is not in love" he answered.

"Woah woah" I said, letting out a chuckle "you're only 15 years old T.K, as much as you think you love my sister, I can tell you that you don't know what love is yet" I told him. After this, he just smiled and looked away, then he started speaking.

"You know Tai, ever since we had our first adventure here 7 years ago I always looked up to you, I considered you my second big brother back then"

"Oh really" I said, I still couldn't handle the fact that the brother of the man I hated was telling me this things instead of being mad at me, I couldn't get used to it.

"Yes Tai... you have always been a referent to me. And I have only seen you cry twice"

"When have you seen me cry?" I didn't even remember crying in front of T.K

"The first time was when Datamon kidnapped Sora and you weren't able to save her... when you cried that night, even a kid like myself could tell that you felt something special for Sora" I had to smile at that, when I was going to save Sora 7 years ago, that was the first time I felt those feelings for her. "the second time... well I didn't literally see you crying, but it was when I went to see Kari after Matt and Sora started dating. You didn't come out of your room, but I did hear you crying... that's when I realised that you deserved Sora, and not my brother. My brother never cried for Sora, and I know he never will. He may have liked her, but he doesn't love her as much as you do" he concluded.

"Wow... thanks T.K. But I can't find the connection with that and the fact that if you know what love is or not" I said.

"The point is Tai that... I feel the same way about your sister" he said.

"Really?" this was rather big news for me.

"Yeah Tai, I'd like you to know that. I love your sister with all my heart and I will always be there for her" he told me, very convinced. I stared at him for a while. If he did understand me and he stuck in my side instead of the side of his own _brother_, that could only mean one thing: he really loved my sister. I could also see it in his eyes, hell, that's what I would say if I talked about Sora.

"You have my blessing" I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder, that was the gesture I would always make when I trusted someone with something. I was trusting him my own sister. He'd better not fuck up.

"You have no idea of how much this means for me Tai... thank you, really" he said, with a huge smile on his face.

"By the way, Kari was freaking out before because of you. You'd better fix that"

"I already have, we're doing great now" he told me.

"That's good to know" I said as I yawned "I'm actually sleepy now, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep" I told him.

"I'm pretty sleepy too now that I told you that, I'll go to sleep too" so both of us went inside and fell asleep.

The next morning was pretty normal, Agumon and I woke up the last as usual, so I can't tell you what happened before that. When I woke up thanks to Gatomon's scratches, I saw Joe and Izzy talking and T.K playing with the digimon, while Agumon was having breakfast.

"Your arm looks fine Izzy, I think we can get rid of this bandages already" Joe said as he removed Izzy's bandages.

"I feel okay now, I think I'm recovered" Joe examined his arm and nodded, letting Izzy know his arm was fine now.

"Good morning" I said, making both turn around.

"Oh Tai, you're up. You have your breakfast there, hurry and get some before Agumon eats it all" Joe told me.

"Hey, I'm already finished. I left that for Tai, I'm his partner, I would never eat his part!" Agumon defended himself.

"Where are Sora and Kari?" I asked as I started eating an apple.

"They shouldn't be far from here, they said they were going to get some water" Izzy answered.

"Oh" I said as I finished the apple. I wasn't very hungry, so I told Agumon he could have the rest and he started eating again. "Any ideas of what could we do today?" I asked.

"I think we should go look for Matt and Mimi, it's the only option we have" Joe suggested.

"I'm not too sure about that, they could be with Piedmon as we pointed out yesterday" Izzy said.

"Why don't we go visit Gennai? He could know something" T.K offered.

"That's not a bad idea, but where is he?" I asked.

"He's still in those ruins with Centarumon, he told us he was not moving from there" Patamon answered.

"Okay, we're heading to Gennai's then, we'll wait for Sora and Kari and we'll leave" I announced.

"It's a pretty long trip Tai" Joe told me.

"Don't worry, we can fly you there" Tentomon said.

"Yeah!" Biyomon affirmed.

"Okay then, pack your things because we're leaving" I told as I went outside to smoke a cigarette. As I went outside, Sora and Kari were already coming back.

"Good morning Tai!" both greeted me.

"Good morning ladies, it's time for you to pack your stuff, we're going to visit Gennai" I told them.

"Gennai?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, it's decided"

"We can't do anything then" Sora said, smiling.

Izzy, Joe, Patamon, Gomamon and T.K rode MegaKabuterimon's back while Garudamon carried Sora,Gatomon,Agumon, Kari and me.

According to the rest, it was a pretty long trip, I can't tell because I somehow fell asleep and Kari woke me up when we got there. We left at half past nine-ish and we got there around half past two in the afternoon. We went inside those huge ruins and after getting lost for about half an hour we finally managed to get to Gennai.

"Greetings digidestined, it took you long enough to find me" he said.

"Very funny, if you know we were coming you could have moved your ass a couple of meters and come pick us up" I answered him.

"I'm an old man, I don't have the energy that I'm supposed to have when I'm my true self... but anyway, I guess you came here because you wanted to talk"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reason we came here... or better said, the only option we had" Izzy told him.

"I see..." as Gennai said this Agumon pulled my t-shirt, I knew what that meant. I was actually surprised he didn't complain earlier.

"Well, how about we eat something for now?" I offered, everybody agreed, all of us were pretty hungry. So we sat down and got out the food we collected the last day of the backpacks we got from Digiba.

"I'm assuming that what you want to ask me if I know where Matt and Mimi are" Gennai started, breaking the ice.

"Yes... we're afraid he might have joined Piedmon" T.K said. Gennai choked on his water when he said this.

"Joining Piedmon!? Why would you think that?" he practically yelled.

"Well he offered me to join him our first days here" I answered. "I refused of course!" I excused myslef after looking at his mad face.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I guess I forgot" I said, rubbing my head and letting out an innocent smile of mine. He stared at me for a while and then started scratching his chin.

"I wonder what he's planning..." he said, more relaxed than before "and now that you say that... I'm afraid to tell you that it's a strong possibility that they are with him"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked him.

"I'm able to know where you are and what you are doing thanks to my technology... but Piedmon has managed to hack it. I've never been able to know his location, when he's supposed to be somewhere no signal is detected in my computer. Only he is able to do that, I was able to locate the rest of the dark masters, but he was the only exception" he explained.

"And what does that have to do with Mimi and Matt?" Kari asked.

"Their location is unknown, just like Piedmon's. If they were with him, it would explain it" he replied.

"I'm starting to believe he joined him for real" Izzy said.

"It could be.. but why would he do that? Doesn't he know that he would destroy the digital world?" Gennai asked.

"Matt isn't being himself, he's possesed by anger" Joe told him.

"Yes but still... I could also feel Tai's darkness the first day you got here and he turned him down" Gennai insisted. After a minute of silence, Sora broke it.

"Gennai, why didn't you just tell us what the matches were since the beginning? Maybe things wouldn't have gotten this ugly"

"Because I feared something like this could happen... it happened anyway. I did tell Izzy though... and you also had hints to figure it out" he said.

"Hints? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Which were the first three digieggs that appeared?" he asked again.

"Huh?" we all said.

"The eggs that Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon came out from? Do you remember what crests they had in them?" he insisted.

"Veemon appeared after Davis removed the egg of courage" I said.

"Armadillomon came out from the egg of knowledge" Izzy added.

"And Hawkmon from the egg of love" Sora added too.

"See? There you have it. The first three digieggs were Courage,Love and Knowledge. And the second ones, which weren't supposed to come out in the first place were Friendship, Sincerity and Reliability. If that's not a hint, I don't know what is" he explained.

"Of course! How is it possible I didn't think about that!" Izzy said as he facepalmed.

"I didn't even remember that" I said as I laughed.

"How can you just laugh about it Tai, it could have saved us a lot of problems if we had thought about it in the moment!" Sora scolded me. Then Gennai stood up, it looked like he was worried about something.

"What's wrong Gennai?" Kari asked him.

"Cantarumon should have been back a long time ago, I'm worried" he said, with a very serious tone.

"I completely forgot about him! Where did he go?" Gatomon asked.

"He went to fix a cable I had in a nearby area, he should have taken an hour or so... but he has been gone for 3 hours now" he explained.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Patamon said.

"Tell us where that area is, we are gonna go check it out" I said, I just had a vibe that told me I had to go there, and my vibes never fail.

"I'm not too sure about that... but I guess it's fine. I'll send Izzy the coordinates" he told us.

Joe and Kari argued a little bit about this, but I managed to convince them to go. In a matter of minutes, we were already heading there.

"I'm telling you Tai, it sure was a trap for Cantarumon and we're heading straight to it. I insist, it's a stupid move from our part" Joe kept whining.

"Then turn around and leave. But I just _have_ to go there" I told him again.

"Kari you were also against it, don't you understand my point?" Joe asked her.

"I know and I agree Joe. But that's just how my brother is, he has weird vibes. And he can't go alone , we have to go with him" Kari explained him.

Joe kept whining even more, I was ignoring him the whole walk. In just about 30 minutes we arrived to that point. The place looked like a jungle or something, but appart from that, there was absolutely no one there.

"Centarumon?" Sora and Biyomon started yelling his name, but there was no answer.

"Guys!" Izzy caught our attention and we all ran to where he was "look at this" he showed us a cable that came from the , Gennai used an Etemon-like system, but these cables were way thiner and went around the whole digital world. They were also more efficient, they didn't need physical contact to reveal who was there, it could also identify people. Well, now that I've explained that, the case is that the cable looked like it was damaged on purpose. In other words, someone broke it on purpose.

"I told you guys it was a trap! We have to get the hell away from here!" Joe started panicking.

"Centarumon!" Sora yelled again. Joe ran to where she was and covered her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing? Shut up! You're gonna let them know we are here!" he violently whispered.

"You don't have to worry Joe, I'm not going to do anything to you" a very familiar voice spoke from behind. I just got up and smiled, I told you, my vibes never fail.

"Matt?" T.K said as we all turned around. Matt, Palmon, Mimi and a black MetalGarurumon were right behind us.

"Stop calling for Centarumon Sora, he's dead" Mimi told her.

"Y-y-you guys killed him!?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Nah, we didn't. Piedmon did" Matt answered.

"So you really joined him!?" T.K yelled.

"I wouldn't call it joining him, I just let him help me to teach Yagami a lesson" he explained.

"Look at you. You did the same shit you did on our first adventure. Matt going evil, it has to be a classic" I said as I lit a cigarette.

"You shut the fuck up, the bastard here is you!" Matt told me.

"Mimi! How can you let one of our friends get killed! That is definetly not you!" Sora told her.

"You shut up! You're the reason of all of this! It's your fault!" Mimi blamed her.

"Guys stop it! We can solve this in a pacific way, let's just talk about it and let's not do something we'll end up regretting-" Izzy said before I interrupted him.

"All of you stay away from this. Go and find somewhere safe, this is between Ishida and me" I stated.

"Tai! Don't tell me you want to fight too!?" Sora asked me, in disbelief.

"This had to happen someday, let's just do it now" I told Matt, he just smiled.

"I'll fight too Tai!" Agumon told me.

"No!" I yelled "the digimon have nothing to do with this Yamato. Make your partner dedigivolve and let's do this like real men"

"What do you mean _real men_? You're acting like a kid! Violence is not the answer!" Sora insisted.

"Tai, please stop!" Kari tried to stop me too.

"Guys, go somewhere safe and take the girls with you. I can't promise there will be no digimon fighting. Agumon you stay with me, but just in case. Don't do anything unless I tell you okay?"

"Okay Tai!" Agumon agreed. Izzy,Joe and T.K literally dragged Kari and Sora away from that place, their partners following them without saying a word. Mimi and Palmon also walked away. They didn't go far enough, in fact they just hid behind trees and left a space in which Matt, MetalGarurumon, Agumon and me were standing in.

"Before we start, I'd just like to answer me one question. Why." I said.

"Why? Because you've been ruining my life for years and you have broken my heart! That's why! I'm just going to kick your ass once and for all!" he shouted. As he said this I clenched my fist and started walking to him.

"That _I_ have ruined _your_ life and _I_ broke _your_ heart!?" I shouted as well. Agumon was also walking next to me, backing me up. He had a fucking mega standing beside him, that coward.

"Yes!" he reaffirmed. I was only two steps away from him now.

"That shit is the other way around!" I shouted as I gave him a huge punch in the face. That punch was as hard as I meant it to be. It knocked him to the ground, he was thrown a couple of feet behind. BlackMetalGarurumon jumped to where he was and helped him stand up. Matt's face was a poem, he just covered his cheek with his hand and his face said that he couldn't believe the hit he just took. After seeing that, BlackMetalGarurumon's eyes turned glowing red, and looked at me in a way that it scared me. I was way more scared when I saw him opening his mouth and some blue light started coming out of it. I wanted to react and get the fuck away from there, but I was paralyzed because I realised that MetalGarurumon was actually _attacking me_.

"Tai!" I heard a lot of voices scream.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" BlackMetalGarurumon shouted as he attacked me.

_And sorry but it ends there! The huge fight will continue on next chapter... I was actually gonna end this chapter when Matt appeared but since I'm gonna be a while without writing I extended a little bit... I won't be gone for long, I'm actually excited about writing next chapter. Maximum wait for you guys will be a month, so please be patient! R&R!_

_Emilbootanimefreak: It may happen... or it may not. Who knows lol_

_Hmburger: Thanks! Yeah Joe loving Mimi for me it's a quite obvious thing, so I included it without thinking it twice. Even I don't know how things will end up, I'll see hahaha_

_The Keeper Of Worlds: Thanks for always being there man. I'll try not to make you wait for a long time!_


	14. A miracle

_Hello hello hello! I'm back from vacation with chapter 14! I'm actually uploading waaay sooner than expected, what a miracle!. This chapter is longer than usual, I loved writing it, it's my favourite chapter so far, let's see if you guys think the same! enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**:Nomigid nwo t'nod I._

"Ice wolf claw!" As I saw that blue beam coming to me I thought it was all over, but the next thing I saw was a flash of orange light.

Agumon warp-digivolve to! WarGreymon!

"Brave shield!" WarGreymon shouted as he stopped the attack after digivolving and forming his shield in an eye-blink. I let out a huge sigh of relief and tried to catch my breath, I really thought I was going to die there. "You almost killed my partner" WarGreymon told BlackMetalGarurumon in a dead serious tone as he separated his shield and put it back in his back. I had never seen WarGreymon so pissed.

BlackMetalGarurumon didn't even answer, he just tackled WarGreymon and bit his biceps, one of the only parts of WarGreymon's body that wasn't armored. WarGreymon shouted in pain, but he reacted in no time, pushing him back and kicking him. BlackMetalGarurumon was sent flying, destroying a tree and falling in the ground. He quickly stood up again and flew to WarGreymon again, who had already took off and flew up, so that we were safe and not exposed to their brutal attacks. I immediatly looked for the rest to see if they were okay, a pink light that came out from Kari's crest helped me see them, who were in fact running to where I was. Sora and Kari hugged me in a way that hurt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Matt?" T.K yelled at him, I had never seen T.K so mad with his own brother.

"He didn't hit him didn't he? It was a little risky but it was the only way to get WarGreymon to fight" Matt answered while he was watching the digimon fighting.

"That's not the point, we can't afford to fight each other now Matt, there are two dark masters left!"

"One, I already took care of Pinocchio" Matt interrupted.

"Why would you kill Puppetmon if you are with Piedmon?" Izzy asked him. There was no answer, Matt remained silent focusing his attention on the battle.

"Hey Matt, we're talking to you!" T.K yelled once more. I pushed T.K out of the way, finally snapping out of my little shock.

"Hey, you son of a bitch!" I said, angry as hell. Matt finally looked at me "your fucking metal puppy almost killed me!" I shouted.

"Don't be such a crybaby Yagami, it was all under wasn't going to kill you, I still have to beat the shit out of you!" he shouted as he pointed at me.

"Oh really? Then bring it on!-" as I was saying that, Matt dashed to where I was and when I finished my sentence I felt an impact in my stomach. Matt had punched me in the stomach and my body's natural reaction was bowing, after that, I felt another impact in my face, which was Matt's knee. I fell down, felling pain in both parts, but my anger made me stand up in a matter of seconds.

"How did you like that you piece of shit?" Matt asked me, with an evil smile.

"You motherfucker!" I yelled as I tackled him, making both of us fall, me on top of him. I put my legs on top of his arms so that he couldn't move them and started punching his face with all my strength. He took 6 punches before he was able to free himself using his legs. He arranged to swap our postions and I found myself taking his punches in an eyeblink. My arms were free though, so I was returning his punches as well. It stopped when Matt was sent flying because of the expansive force from one attack of the digimon. Both of us got up and panted, telling each other with our looks that we needed to rest for a while, but the fight wasn't over. I had to spit some blood out of my mouth, Matt also spat and cleaned some blood coming out of his cheek with his arm.

"That's enough guys!, please, just stop!" Sora shouted.

"Stop? This has only begun!" Mimi told Sora as she started walking to her.

"What?" Sora asked. Then, Mimi slapped Sora. Sora put her hand on her cheek with her mouth wide open, looking at Mimi "what the fuck are you doing?"

"That's what you get for stealing my boyfriend you bitch!" Mimi answered. The answer she got was a slap from Sora.

"I did not steal anything from you! He didn't love you! Accept it!" Sora told her. The answer she got was an even harder slap from Mimi. Sora answered with another slap.

"Okay! That's it!" Mimi yelled as she pulled Sora's hair. Sora did the same thing and they started fighting as well.

Imagine the scene. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in an all-out battle, Sora and Mimi slapping themselves and Matt and me beating the shit out of each other. Thank goodness Biyomon and Palmon didn't fight... Anyway, as I was watching Mimi and Sora fight, I suddenly felt a huge pain _down there_. I collpased and started rolling on the floor, groaning with pain. I realised that Matt had just kicked me in the balls. It hurt pretty bad, but my anger was taking control of my body, so I was able to stand up.

"Kicking me in the balls? Is that how you fight you fucking faggot?" I shouted. I noticed that Matt was way more tired than I was. I wasn't as cheap as he was, so I didn't kick his balls, but I did kick his thigh, I kicked as hard as I kicked a soccer ball in a penalty shoot. Matt shouted in pain as he stepped backwards. I felt pain in my ankle and remembered why I couldn't play soccer any more, but I was used to that pain so it wasn't that bad. I didn't let him go, I went to where he was and punched him as hard as I could 5 times before he fell down. As I was doing this I thought about the things he had done to me and Sora, I lost control of my common sense, wrath took total control of my body. I was going to _kill_ him. As he was struggling to get up, I was about to kick his ribs, but someone grabbed me and didn't let me go.

"Tai!" that someone told me.

"Let go of me!" I demanded, but whoever it was wouldn't let me go.

"Tai! Stop it! You're going to kill him!" I recognized this voice as Joe's. I freed myself and saw Izzy, Joe and T.K staring at me. They were looking at me as if I was a monster, after looking at Kari's face I finally calmed down and realised what I was about to do. I didn't hear anymore explotions so I looked around for WarGreymon. I found him about to finish off a helpless Gabumon.

"WarGreymon! Stop!" I shouted. Everyone looked in that direction as well. WarGreymon shook his head and retreated his claws, which were about to kill Gabumon.

"O-okay Tai..." he answered. I didn't know what it was, but something got into both of us that moment. In a matter of seconds, we had kicked Matt's and MetalGarurumon's asses and if we hadn't been stopped, we would have killed them. I believed it was pure wrath as I said and Sora were still slapping each other so they didn't notice anything about that. Matt got up, he wasn't done.

"How the fuck does he do it... he is the one that deserves this kind of shit and he is always able to get away with it" Matt told to himself.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I got violent again, so Joe and Izzy had to hold me once more.

"You heard it! It's you the one that deserves this!" he said as he pointed the cut he had in his face. "You are a fucking spoiled shit who never looses, and when I try to teach you a lesson I always fail!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Yamato!?"

"How dare you steal my girlfriend away from me! That is just despicable!" he shouted.

"_Despicable_!? How dare you talk about what is despicable! You're not one to talk!" I told him.

"What do you mean I'm not one to talk!?"

"Tell me Yamato! Why did you ask Sora out knowing that I loved her and she loved me! If that' not despicable then I don't know what is!" Matt's face went instantly pail, and Joe and Izzy lost their grab on me because of the shock. I shouted this really hard, so hard, that even Sora, who was pretty focused on fighting Mimi, heard me.

"_What!?" _she shouted. She immedatly started walking to where we were.

"Hey! You bitch! I'm not done with you yet!" Mimi said as she stood in front of Sora.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Sora shouted as she gave Mimi the strongest slap I have ever seen in my life. Mimi was knocked out with that slap, for real.

"Mimi!" Palmon shouted as she went to see if she was okay. WarGreymon also came closer to where we were, putting Gabumon, who was unconscious, on the ground.

Sora walked to where we were. I had never seen Sora so mad in my entire life, and belive me, she scared the living shit out of everyone who was there. I can confirm that everyone felt glad in that moment for not being Matt.

"Tell me that what Tai just yelled is not true Matt" she told him. Matt took his time to answer, he was fucked, really fucked.

"I didn't know that Tai loved you, Sora" he mumbled.

"Liar!" she yelled as she slapped him and he collapsed. "How could you! How could you!" Sora shouted, tears in her eyes.

"I loved you Sora! I would have done anything for you!" he said as he stood up.

"You're lying again!" she answered.

"No I'm not Sora! I loved you with all my heart! And it was _you_ the one who cheated on me! You broke my heart!"

"You, Yamato Ishida, are a bag of hypocritical shit!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about!"

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you when you have cheated on me first!" Matt's face was a poem in that moment. I got so mad at him, how could he cheat on Sora. But it was not over yet, Sora hadn't finished "am I right Mimi?" she told Mimi, who had already recovered from the previous slap.

"Wait what!?" I shouted, I couldn't believe it.

"Yes Tai, Matt and Mimi were lovers last summer!" she explained. I didn't know what to do in that moment.

"H-h-how do you know that?" Mimi asked her.

"Gina told me! Who's the bitch now you slut!?" Sora accused her.

"My girlfriend was cheating on me with... _him_?" I said, still not believing bothered me was that she had been with Matt, honestly, If she had cheated on me with another guy I wouldn't have cared.

"Tai, I can explain!" Mimi tried to tell me.

"Bullshit! What the fuck is wrong with you two? I can't fucking believe that you have behaved like this because we cheated on you, thing that we didn't do by the way, when you already did it!" I started yelling at Mimi in particular, if I faced Matt I would have probably killed him "God! You bunch of fucking!... hypocrites!"

"It's not that simple! What about the way both of you treated us! We have suffered for you! We really loved you!" Matt said, they had obviously planned how to react if we caught them. "If we cheated on you it was because you were treating us like shit!" he finished.

"Mimi could have every right to say that" I answered him.

"But you don't" Sora finished for me. "Did I treat you like shit? Yes, but you already know why. I have always been in love with Tai, and you, instead of helping me with that, you played dirty and made everyone suffer. You have made me waste 4 years of my life" Sora told him, with a very serious tone.

"Why can't you understand that I did it because I loved you?"

"Don't give me that shit you asshole!" she cut him. "don't think just about me! What about Tai! He was your best friend, why would you throw away your friendship for a shitty relationship like the one we had! Friendship is your crest Matt! That's the reason you can't digivolve to mega and the reason we are fighting right now!" Sora had just said something really important. Matt's face said it all, it was like if he had just seen an angel. Sora wasn't finished though " and do you know why Tai has been an asshole? That was thanks to you! Yes, you Matt, Tai's best friend, stole the love of his life, imagine how that feels!"

"Love... of his life?" he said.

"Of course duh, what do you think it could be" T.K intervened. Matt just collapsed, stood there and stared at Sora and me for a while.

"I thought it was a simple crush..." he said. ·Oh my god... what have I done" tears started coming out of his eyes "that's why you started hating me... now it all makes sense..." I just nodded to confirm, T.K sat next to where Matt was.

"I told you Matt, Tai loved Sora, why couldn't you just listen to me" he said.

"I thought I loved her more alright... but now I realise... that I've been a terrible friend"

As Matt said this, suddenly someone started clapping. I looked at all of the digidestined and Digimon, no one was clapping, WarGreymon raised his arms, ready to fight.

"That was beautiful" a voice said, I looked at where the voice came from. Piedmon was there, sitting on a tree's branch "I'm gonna cry"

"P-P-P-P-Piedmon..." Joe mumbled.

"_Chaos_Piedmon" he corrected.

"What are you doing here?" WarGreymon asked him.

"I'm watching the show of course" he said, then he disappeared "that was an excellent display of darkness you two" he said as he appeared in the middle of where WarGreymon and I were standing "did you feel it? The anger, the power that it gave to you... didn't it feel good?"

"No, it didn't, we almost killed our best friends because of it" I said.

"Oh, you mean those two weaklings who wanted to kill you because of envy?" he said that looking at Matt and Gabumon, who had just woken up and was comforting Matt. "It was very easy to trick them you know... they are just weak, like everyone here, except you two" he put his arms on WarGreymon and me, when he touched me, I felt a strange shiver "I don't want to kill you. This is your last chance Tai and WarGreymon, rule the world with me!" he said as he walked away. I looked at WarGreymon and we both replied him at the same time.

"Not a chance!"

"Strong... but dumb" he said as he turned around "then I guess I have to destroy you as well, both of you are not worthy of that power!"

"Shut the fuck up you clown! You're going down! You killed all of our friends, including Greymon and now you fucking messed up with Matt's confused feelings! You're going to pay for that! I don't care if you're a super ultimate, your 3 fellows are gone and now you're the only obstacle left to stablish peace!" I told him

"Wow, I can see your mouth got really dirty after all these years" he said, laughing.

"We're with you Tai!" T.K said as he joined WarGreymon and me.

Patamon digivolve to! Angemon digivolve to! MagnaAngemon!

"Oh, it's you again" Piedmon told MagnaAngemon.

"Yeah it's me, let's finish this quick! Gate Of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon repeated the attack that was able to defeat Piedmon the first time, though this time, he didn't seem worried at all.

"That move is not going to work with me twice, Clown Trick!" ChaosPiedmon fired a beam and the gate of destiny disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Wha-" T.K said. Suddenly, Piedmon appeared behind MagnaAngemon.

"Nice try, Trump Sword!" Pidemon said as MagnaAngemon dedigivolved to Patamon, I didn't even see what he did.

"Patamon! What happened here?" T.K shouted.

"You!" WarGreymon cried as he tried to slash Piedmon, but then again, he just disappeared. "What kind of trick is this?"

"A Clown Trick" Piedmon said as he appeared in WarGreymon's back, grabbing his arms and immobilizing him.

"What is going on in here?" I said.

"It's an attack of his Tai!" Izzy told me, I turned around and saw him reading his computer "it's called Masks Square, a space in which Piedmon can do anything he wants! Appearing where he wants...including attacks"

"You're pretty smart kid" Piedmon told Izzy "but that is not saving you this time"

"You're forgetting about me!" WarGreymon shouted as he pushed Piedmon back and freed himself "Terra Force!" WarGreymon attacked to the air, at first I didn't even know what he was doing but then I saw how the attack broke something that looked just air. Then I realised it was Piedmon's Masks Square.

"Well done WarGreymon!" I shouted.

"Impressive" Piedmon said. WarGreymon attacked Piedmon repeatedly, Piedmon managed to dodge them all, but you could see he was having problems. WarGreymon was able to hit Piedmon once, then he kicked him and sent him flying

"Terra force!" WarGreymon shot his fire ball and it hit him.

"Yeah!" Kari screamed.

"That was nothing" I told her. As smoke cleared up, ChaosPiedmon appeared completely woundless.

"My turn" ChaosPiedmon said, with an evil smile "Trump Swords!" he shot 4 swords to WarGreymon, who was exhausted, so he wasn't able to dodge them. When the swords hit WarGreymon, I felt the pain too. Both of us shouted in pain. I wondered why was I feeling the pain too, but then I remembered that the same thing happened in our first adventure. I also felt the same things that Wargreymon did when we first fought Piedmon.

"Tai!" Sora came next to where I was "what's wrong?" Piedmon attacked WarGreymon again in his leg, and I felt it again, so I groaned again "what is it Tai?"

"I... can feel... WarGreymon's pain..." I mumbled.

"What? How?" she asked. I couldn't answer her. Piedmon was beating WarGreymon's ass, and I shared the pain with him to an extent were both of us were lying in the ground, completely helpless.

"Guys! We have to do something! WarGreymon is fighting on his own!" Kari shouted.

"We are absolutely no match for him, I think this is not going to have a good ending..." Gatomon answered.

"Tai! Answer me!" Sora told me as she helped me stand up.

"I could be better" I said, still feeling the pain in several parts of my body. Then, I looked for Matt, who was missing, I noticed Mimi was missing as well. There was a sudden flash of a blinding blue light that answered my question.

Gabumon warp-digivolve to! MetalGarurumon!

MetalGarurumon attacked ChaosPiedmon before he was about to give WarGreymon his finishing blow.

"About time" I shouted, so that Matt could hear me, who was a couple of feet away with Mimi, they might have talked things out to make the crests glow and make the digivolution possible.

Still, things were getting worse. WarGreymon dedigivolved to Koromon and was there, in the middle of the battlefield. When he dedigivolved the pain disappeared though. Piedmon defeated MetalGarurumon very quickly, who dedigivolved to Tsunomon and landed pretty close to Matt. Koromon was still passed out pretty close to where Piedmon was.

"Koromon!" I said as I ran to where he was.

"Tai! what are you doing!" Sora yelled from behind.

I made it, I reached Koromon and picked him up.

"Hang in there buddy, you're safe now" I told him.

"Sorry Tai... I lost..." he said. I tried to go back to where the others were as soon as possible. I wondered where Piedmon was, he disappeared right after he defeated MetalGarurumon.

"Tai! Hurry!" Kari told me. I ran even faster but in an eyeblink, Piedmon was just in front of me.

"Sorry for the long wait, the Masks Square takes its time you know... now, where were we? Oh yes, prepare to die!" he pulled out a sword but stopped, I opened my eyes and saw that my crest was glowing intensely.

"Huh? But he can't..." I said as I looked at poor Koromon, who was in terrible shape. Suddenly, an orange light came out of my chest and went in the direction behind Piedmon.

"What is going on?" he asked. Both of us had to cover our eyes because a flash of a blinding red light was coming from the direction the orange light went before.

Biyomon warp-digivolve to! Phoenixmon!

As the red light disappeared, what I could see was a huge bird with four golden wings, a golden helmet covering it's head and black foot with golden rings on them. I stared at it with my mouth wide open, I noticed Koromon was doing the same because he let out a "wow". That was the very first time we saw Biyomon's mega form. Then I just had to look at Sora, whose expression wasn't very different from the others, even Piedmon stared at the heavenly bird with his mouth wide open. I took advantage of the situation and ran next to the others.

"Star-Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon created a rain of golden grains that hit Piedmon. Piedmon had to dodge them, he was afraid of that attack for some reason.

"Why you!..." Piedmon yelled, showing his anger.

"Phoenixmon, the mega form of Biyomon, a holy bird, Phoenixmon's attacks have the capability of purifying everyone who suffers them" Izzy read from his computer. "It's prodigious, it also happens the other way around! We can also go mega Tentomon!"

"Damn, Biyomon has a hell of a mega form" I said aloud, amazed because of the golden aura that came out of Phoenixmon.

"I know right..." Sora answered, amazed because of the event, "Oh Tai! You're here, thank goodness!" she said as she hugged me after realising I was there.

"Forget about me, help Phoenixmon and kick that clown's ass!" I told her, seeing that Phoenixmon actually had a chance.

"Yeah!" she faced the battlefield "Go Phoenixmon! Let's show him that Tai is not the only strong one here!"

"I'm on it!" Phoenixmon answered. She kept attacking Piedmon with the same attack, which seemed to trouble him.

"That's enough!" Piedmon shouted as he disappeared again.

"Oh oh" Gatomon said.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon appeared right in front of Phoenixmon and she was sent flying, we had to run away becuase Phoenixmon was huge and she could have squashed us. "If WarGreymon was not able to defeat me then you have no chance! Besides, I'm an experienced super ultimate, while you're just a novice mega!" Piedmon shouted as he kept attacking Phoenixmon. Sora was feeling Phoenixmon's pain, just like I did before.

"This is not good! What are we going to do?" Joe asked.

"We have to retreat!" I said.

"And how are wo going to do that?" Izzy asked me.

"I have no idea, but we have to retreat, otherwise, this will be the end for us!"

"I think this is the end for is for real" Gatomon said, as optimistic as always.

Phoenixmon couldn't hold it much longer... but when all hope was lost, suddenly the Masks Square broke. I focused my attention on a blue figure that was falling from the sky, that had to be the reason it broke. As it got closer I saw it was a digimon, but the clearer I could see it the less I could recognize it. It looked like a medieval knight, his armour was blue, he wore a cape that was blue and purple, it also had gold finishes and what looked like a star wars blue light saber in his right hand. I had never seen this digimon before and I didn't know if it was here to save us or destroy digimon landed and caught Piedmon's attention.

"What is a royal knight doing here?" Piedmon asked.

"I'm here to help the digidestined" he asnwered.

"Help us? Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm UlforceVeedramon" he answered " I'll buy you some time while you run away, come on! Go!"

We didn't think it twice, all of us rode on Phoenixmon and were ready to fly away from there.

"Hey! Wait for me!" a voice shouted.

"Who is it?" T.K asked.

"Who am I gonna be T.L!"

"T...L...?"T.K asked, raising an eyebrow. Then we could actaully see him, it was Davis, making honour to his reputation of the fastest soccer player and running full speed to where we were, he was still a couple of yards away.

"_Davis_!?" all of us asked, why the hell was he in the digital world?

"Hang in there Davis, we'll fly to where you are!" Kari shouted.

"Grab my hand!" T.K told him.

UlforceVeedramon kept Piedmon distracted and we were able to fly away, Davis made it and rode Phoenixmon with us.

"Davis... what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Let me catch my breath will ya...?" he said, panting, that was a hell of a sprint he made. "By the way, what digimon is this?"

"It's Phoenixmon, Biyomon's mega form" Sora told him, huge grin on her face.

"Biyomon's mega form? Awesome!" he yelled. Right after that, the digimon we saw before, UlforceVeedramon, appeared and stood in the middle. Then he glowed and dedigivolved to Veemon.

"Veemon!?" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah, is my mega form awesome or what?" he asked.

"Davis I think you have to explain a couple of things..." Kari told him.

"Oh yeah! Look what I got!" he pulled something from his neck... was that... a crest!?

_To be continued..._

_Phew... what a chapter, I loved writing it, hope you loved it. I'm sure you guys have a shitload of questions, I'll try to answer them all in next chapter lol. Next chapter will come up pretty soon, I'm already working on it... until then, R&R!_

_ZenakuRiftblade:Thanks a lot for that, I appreciate it. I'm already following your story, I'm liking it so far :)_

_The Keeper Of Worlds: Davis finally appeared! I hope that cheers you up lol_

_emilbootanimefreak: this chapter answers your previous question guessed it 2 chapters before it happened, you should have seen my face when I read that review hahahah_

_Asian soldier: that's the very reason of this story, I DO NO ACCEPT digimon 02's ending, I'm creating my alterantive ending with this story hahhahaha_


	15. Friends again

_Hiya everyone! Yep, I'm back with next chapter only a week after last update! It has it's explanation though, the previous chapter and this one were supposed to be one chapter only, but I had lots of ideas that I used so I decided to split it in two. Last chapter was full of action, so this one has none...but that doesn't mean it's not important, it's one of the most important chapters in the story! Why? Read lol. Let's not waste any more time, here is chapter 15!_

_**Disclaimer**: Go read chapter 1's disclaimer if you're curious of what I have to say here._

I stared at Davis' crest for a while. It's colour was gold, and the drawing you could see was something that looked like an "M".

"Is that... a crest!?" T.K yelled.

"Of course duh... chill out, T.A" Davis answered.

"But... when? How?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, I was staring at my computer three days ago wishing with all my heart I could help you guys, suddenly, this thing popped out of my computer screen and the next thing I remember is Veemon waking me up in the digital world" he answered.

"So you've been here for three days already?" Gatomon asked him as well.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you guys very hard! I'm so glad we finally found you, and it looks like we picked the best moment to show up huh?" he bragged.

"You sure did, but... what is your crest? How were you able to digivolve to mega?" Izzy asked him.

"I have no ideam to both" Davis simply answered. As they were talking, I focused my attention on Matt, who aislated himself and wasn't even facing us, m

"It doesn't make sense, there are only 8 crests that we know. But the fact that he was able to digivolve to mega without other crest is what makes me uneasy" Izzy they were talking, I focused my attention on Matt, who aislated himself and wasn't even facing us. Mimi was with us, but she wasn't feeling confortable, I could tell that.

"We should go back to Gennai's, maybe he will know something" Kari suggested.

"Yes, it's the best thing we can do" Izzy agreed.

"We'll go there then... but anyway, UlforceVeedramon? I thought Imperialdramon was Veemon's mega form" I told Davis.

"Oh, Veemon has completely different evolutions since I have this crest with me" he told me.

"Yeah, my champion evolution is now Veedramon instead of ExVeemon and my ultimate form is AeroVeedramon" Veemon finished for him.

"Now that's even weirder..." I said, but I noticed Davis staring at me like I had something in my face. "What?"

"What the hell happened to you? You have a black eye, did you fight with someone or something?" he asked me. I had completely forgotten about that, since I was feeling okay.

"Oh" I said as I touched my eye "yeah... well... I had a little fight with Matt" I said, uncomfortably.

"What? Why?" he said as he tried to look at Matt's face, but he couldn't since he was turned around.

Nobody answered, it was a really delicate topic. "I missed something big didn't I?" he insisted.

"Davis, you have to drop it, I'll tell you the entire story later" Kari told him. Davis just nodded.

"And what about Piedmon? Is he following us?" Joe changed subject.

"He's not, now that you mention it, he asked me to tell you this" Veemon said before breathing deeply "Tell your little friends that they can relax and have fun today, they'd better do it, because I'm killing them tomorrow, once and for all" Veemon said, trying to imitate his voice.

"Why would he do that and not kill us like right now since we are in disadvantage?" Tentomon asked.

"Who knows" Patamon said. Right after that, Phoenixmon landed in the temple that Gennai was in. All of us got down and she dedigivolved to Yokomon, Sora picked her up and we headed to where Gennai was. Not a single word was said, it was a very complicated situation, I wanted to talk to Matt and Mimi, but it was really uncomfortable, they might have been feeling the same way. The situation finally ended when we saw Gennai waiting for us.

"I'll answer you right now: Crest of Miracles, it's an _artificial_ crest like Ken's crest of kindness. And no, I don't know its power or where it comes from and I didn't have anything to do with bringing Davis here" he said, before anyone could ask anything.

"What do you mean? Then who brought him?" Izzy asked him.

"I believe it's the same person or entity that created the crest, but then again, I don't know who or what it is" he replied.

"What is an _artificial_ crest anyway?" Gomamon asked.

"It's a crest that hasn't been created by Azulongmon. It has the same power as your crests, or even more. But nobody knows where it comes from"

"Even more power huh... that explains why he can digivolve to mega with another crest" Izzy said to himslef,mostly.

"So my crest is_ miracles_? I guess it makes sense, it started glowing when we had to save someone by any cost" Davis said.

After that, all the talk was mostly catching up, Veemon said that Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon were okay, and Davis said that he had no idea of what his digidestined partners were up to, since he was here, he was hoping same thing would happen to the others and they would come as well, but it wasn't the case.

"I'm going to take Matt with me for a walk and talk okay?" Sora whispered to me.

"Okay, I should do the same with Mimi" I whispered her back. After that Sora stood up and walked to where Matt was, who was sitting pretty far away from the rest. She whispered her something and he got up. They walked outside and disappeared. I left Koromon, who was sleeping, next to Gatomon, who agreed to keep an eye on him for me. I made a gesture to Mimi, who was sitting in the other side of the room, we had been on clubs with pretty loud music lots of times so we had developed a pretty efficient non-verbal communication. She got the message, both of us got up and went outside as well.

"Why are y'all lea-?" Davis asked as I got up. He was interrupted by T.K' hand, which covered his mouth.

"We'll tell you later" T.K told him, with that I walked outside and waited for Mimi there.

"There's no need to do that to me T.C!" I could hear Davis yell from behind.

Mimi was taking a lot of time to go outside, so I decided to sit on the bottom of the stairs that led to the room everyone else was in. A couple of minutes after, Mimi showed up, carrying a bottle of wine., she sat next to me.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her.

"Apparently, Piedmon loves wine" she answered as she opened the bottle and offered it to me.

"This is a good wine, you're not supposed to drink it straight from the bottle" I said, trying to make the situation comfortable.

"Who the hell cares, we didn't pay for it anyway" she said, I grabbed the bottle and drank some.

"He's got some good taste, I gotta give him that" I said as I returned her the bottle and she drank as well.

"Yeah, I drank a whole bottle by myself yesterday... I got pretty hammered" she told me. There was a long silence after that, I didn't know what to say and the situation was really uncomfortable. But I finally broke the ice.

"I'm sorry Mimi" I said.

"You don't have to be, you're in love with anither girl, I can't do anything about that" she answered.

"But still, it was awful for my part treating you that way, not to mention the way I broke up with you..."

"I don't really mind Tai. I have been thinking about it and I can't blame you, since I basically _made_ you be my boyfriend and I wouldn't let you break up with me... yes, I knew you wanted to do it"

"You knew?"

"Yeah... in fact I don't know how could I have been so stupid, it was plain obvious you loved Sora. I feel like I just stepped in the way. Sora and you are meant to be, I don't even care if you cheated on me with her"

"I didn't"

"Oh please, come on, you don't have to hide anything from me"

"I mean it Mimi, seriously, nothing happened"

"Really?" she asked me, looking at me and then looking away "great, now I feel even worse for cheating on you with Matt... I'm really really sorry"

"To be honest, it's not the fact that you cheated on me what bothers me, I deserved it. It's the fact that it was Matt. Why Matt? Aren't there any more boys?" I asked her, kinda laughing.

"I was so pissed off at you. I was in a party where Matt's band was playing and I was drunk. I thought that cheating on you with _Matt_ would drive you nuts so I went ahead and hit on him... to my surprise, he didn't show much resistance, and before I realised it, I was having sex with Matt. But it didn't end there, we kept seeing each other for some reason for a month or so. I realised that what I was doing was completely wrong, so I cut it off" she explained. I could understand Matt in a certain way, Sora already told me they didn't have sex ever since _that incident_ and Matt must have been sex thirsty and that was why he was easy for Mimi.

"Do you feel anything for Matt?" I asked her, thinking it because accroding to the matches, they were destined to be together, so I was curious.

"I don't think so... It was just sex" she answered. It surprised me but it cheered me up. Old reliable Joe could have a shot with her.

"I see... so, are we cool again?" I asked her.

"Of course we are, let's forget about everything and be friends again" she told me, smiling.

"Awesome" I answered, smiling as well. I pulled out a cigarette and offered her one.

"Ew, you know I don't smoke Tai! it would ruin my breath and my teeth! Being this hot comes with a great responsability!" she said before we laughed, this was a joke we had. It was great to be in good terms with Mimi again. We spent a while more talking in a friendly way, when suddenly.

"_What!?_ You gotta be kidding me!" that yell belonged to Davis.

"I can see someone has been filled in" I said.

"Yeah, we should go back with the rest" she said, so we went up the stairs "oh, and I'm going to tell you something more, because I know you are dying of curiosity" she said.

"What is it?"

"You win" she said as she winked at me. I knew perfectly what she meant and yes, I was curious about that. I smiled at first but then I had to shake my head, imagining Matt's dick wasn't a very comfortable thought.

We entered the room again and I was welcomed with Davis running to me and trapping me in a very strong embrace.

"Congratulations Tai! I knew you two would end up together someday!" she shouted. On the other hand, my face was red because I couldn't breathe. The rest laughed their ass off at this sight. When he finally released me I panted, which caused the others to laugh even harder.

"Thanks Davis... but please don't do that again" I told him.

"Tai that eye doesn't look good, let me treat it" Joe told me. He made me sit down and he grabbed his first aid kit. He checked my eye and desinfected it.

"Ow" I grunted, as he was doing this, I noticed Matt and Sora were back.

"You should just put some ice on it, it doesn't look that bad" he said as he stopped "anything else that hurts?" he asked me, I showed him my knuckles "just put ice on them as well" he said after he checked them. "Okay you're come over here" Matt and I switched places, we didn't say a word to each other yet.

"So, how did it go?" I asked Sora.

"Great" she told me, huge smile on her face "and you?"

"It went pretty good too" I answered.

"Now I only have to talk to Mimi... while you have to get back a long lost friendship" she told me.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"I don't know... I guess I'm pretty nervous, we've been no more no less than 4 years hating each other" I told her

"Don't worry, I can tell you, you'll fix that in no time" she said as she grabbed my hand. I looked at her and smile, but I noticed someone staring at me, I looked to my right.

"Now kiss!" Davis shouted, who was the one staring at us.

"What?" Sora asked him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" Davis started, he got all of the digidestined and digimon to say it with him, each time louder "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" we had no other option, so we kissed each other and everyone started clapping and whistling, I felt so embarassed.

"Davis, I hate you" I told him, feeling my face on fire.

"I just had to see it dude!" he said, laughing at my expression.

"So... now that the show is over. I think that you, Tai and you, Matt, should go get the ice you need" he said, smiling. I looked at Sora, she smiled to assure me to do it, then at Kari, who was doing the same.

"Okay, let's go" I told Matt, in an awkward way, he just nodded and followed me.

Forget about Mimi before, this was a million times more awkward, I was so nervous. I had too much to say but I couldn't say anything, so I came up with the obvious thing.

"Where the hell are we supposed to find ice?" I asked.

"We just have to get some water, Gabumon will freeze it later on" he answered, pretty dryly. We went to the nearest lake and not a single word was said. I don't know how he was feeling, but he sure looked more calm than I was. When we reached the lake, Matt surprised me.

"Tai" it was the first time that Matt called me 'Tai' in four years. He would always call me 'Yagami' or 'Taichi' and I would always call him 'Yamato' or 'Ishida', it was a sign that meant hatred and that we weren't friends any more.

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around.

"Listen... I'm really sorry" he said, with a very serious face.

"I know..." I said.

"Let me finish" he interrupted me "I really had no idea that you felt that way about Sora. I asked you and you kept saying no, I refused to take a deeper look and went for it since I liked her too" he said.

"You said it Matt. It's actually my fault because I kept telling you I didn't like her instead of telling you the truth. I should have told you, you were my best friend and I could trust you. I was also a huge jackass to react that way when you did nothing wrong. I should have just told you instead of disappearing and hating you" I told him.

"I was even worse Tai, I was your best friend and I just _knew_ you felt something for her, but refused to believe it, because I thought I liked her more than you, when your feelings were way deeper"

"Yeah but... I'm the digidestined of _courage_ for fuck's sake and I wasn't able to say anything. I was a total coward. You had the guts to ask her out and she said yes, you did nothing wrong"

"She said yes because she thought you didn't like her Tai, I just played dirty and made her believe so, I was a terrible friend. You say you are the digidestined of courage and showed the opposite, I dide the same thing Tai, I betrayed you and became your enemy"

"We both fucked up" I said as I sat down, this was going to be a long talk.

"We sure did" he said as he sat down as well. We remained silent for a while until he spoke again "you know, my relationship with Sora was a huge disaster. The only reason I continued it and fought to keep it alive was because if we broke up, it would mean that I lost a best friend for nothing"

"A disaster?"

"Yeah... she didn't love me. I knew it since the very beginning, she loved _you_. It would always be 'Tai this... Tai that...' and I got really mad about it. For my part, I didn't love her either. Whenwe had been together for a year I realised Sora wasn't the girlsfriend I thought she'd be. I would have broken up with her, but I reminded that I lost you to be with her. And I refused to believe that I was such an awful friend. I convinced myself I did it for love"

"Wow... You know, I've been thinking all this years you were a complete fucking asshole, but you actually weren't. I also realised that I've been quite an asshole myself, and you had reasons to hate me too. It was my fault we became enemies, not yours"

"You know... It's amazing how a couple of hours ago we were constantly blaming each other and now we are seeing who wins at blaming ourselves more" he said, with a smile on his face, I had to laugh at that.

"As long as there's no physical agression..." I said, still laughing.

"I sure wouldn't be able to take anymore... man, where did you learn to fight like that? You were kicking my ass there"

"Lots of bar fights... long story"

"Oh, and I'm sorry for kicking you in the balls before. I did it in a desperate attempt of winning, I was already beaten there"

"Nah, it doesn't hurt anymore so that's fine"

"Speaking of long stories... I already told you how was my realtionship with Sora... what happened with you? I don't know anything of what you've done for four years"

"I guess that's true... I didn't tell you anything" he looked at me and made a gesture with his hand to go on "the first thing you need to know is that I ruined my ankle and I had to quit playing soccer"

"Really? I didn't know that... I'm sorry man"

"You don't have to... the case is that with Sora out of my life and with my dream of becoming a pro soccer player vanished, I turned into a terrible person because of the anger. I became a teenage delinquent... I'd do illegal stuff just for fun. I also picked up smoking and drinking during this period" I took another cigarette and as I was about to light it...

"Can you give me one Tai?" he asked me.

"I thought you had quit" I told him as I gave him one.

"Yeah... but I just need one" he said as I gave him a lighter and he lit his up "you know... the reason I was so convinced that Sora was cheating on me with you was because when I kissed her she tasted like a fucking ashtray, but I just learned that the reason was that she was smoking" he said, laughing "anyway, sorry for the interruption, go on"

"Oh so it was that huh? Well... another thing you must know is that I picked up music was because of that, because I had to look for another hobbie, not because of jealousy as you said in the battle of the bands"

"I imagine that know... sorry for that, again. I'm surprised you remember that, I thought you 'forgot that battle of bands because it was rigged'" he said, quoting the words I said on stage.

"It was totally rigged, the judges and 70% of the audience were going to vote for you no matter how good the rest of the bands were"

"Okay okay, let's just forget about it before we fight again" he said, laughing.

"Okay... so that's pretty much the reason I'm the way I am now... and talking about girls... I've been with a _lot_ of girls, until Mimi arrived that is"

"How many?"

"Let's just say... over 20"

"Over 20!? get out of here"

"It's true, I guess I was enjoying my single life" I said, huge grin on my face.

"And why didn't you just date one of them? You could have found a good girlfriend"

"Nah... I always turned down those relationships for a simple reason... they were not Sora"

"You really love her then..."

"Yeah... can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you have sex with Mimi for a month?" I decided to start talking about serious stuff. By seeing Matt's expression, I could tell that he knew perfectly where I was going.

"Because... I hadn't had sex in a very long time" he answered.

"I imagined that"

"I can see Sora told you huh..." his expression was dead serious as well now.

"Yes, you'd better explain me Matt. You told Sora you couldn't help her beause you were 'busy with the band' what kind of shitty excuse was that?"

"I know I can't fool you with that... Tai, I panicked. Just put yourself in that situation, the thought of being a parent when I had just turned 17 was frightening"

"I know Matt... but you should have helped her"

"Yeah... I feel like shit for that" I could see he was really sorry for that, and that worked for me. It's also true that maybe I forgive people too easily. But I didn't care. I was getting back my best friend. Now I could say, after 4 depressive years, everything was back to normal. I was happy again. The feeling I felt then was amazing. I felt so good, I have no words to describe it.

"Can I make you another question?"

"Go ahead"

"Do you have any feelings for Mimi?"

"I don't know... I think I'm just going to forget about girls for a while and focus on music"

"Bullshit" I said, laughing.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm going to 'enjoy being single'?"

"Yep, and you know you will do it"

"Whatever" he said as he stood up and filled the bottles with water. I joined him.

"By the way, are you studying anything? Or are you focused 100% on music?" I asked him as we started walking back to where the others were.

"Well... appart from music, my other dream is to be an astronaut"

"An astronaut?" I asked, kind of laughing, thing that annoyed Matt "hey, don't get mad at me. It's just that I'm surprised, but if you become an astronaut it would be pretty awesome"

"And what about you? Are you going to university or something?" he asked me.

"Actually, yes. You're standing in front of a future diplomat" I told him. He had pretty much the same expression I did, and it also bothered me.

"Sorry for laughing man. I just can't imagine you as a diplomat"

"You just wait and see" I told him.

So the both of us walked back to where the others were. We had just became friends again after 4 years of hating each other. If you saw us in that moment, you would have never guessed it. I'm sure that both of us were thinking the same thing in that moment.**How could we have been so stupid.**

_To be continued..._

_Finally, all the digidestined are in good terms and ready for action! The story its coming to its end, will they be able to defeat Piedmon if all of them are together? Keep reading to find out!_

_Japanese hamm:2 first question answered on the chapter lol. Ken actually has a crest, the crest of kindness, and that is actually canon. As for Yolei and Cody... I don't know if I will give them a crest or not yet. Making Biyomon mega was planned since the very beginning._

_Emilbootanimefreak:Thanks a lot! Don't worry, there's no way in hell I'll make him digivolve to Marineangemon lol. The mega forms I'm giving them is the ones that they gave them in the latest Digimon Adventure PSP game, you can look them up if you want to. I honestly don't know what am i going to do with them yet... we'll see hahaha_

_siraljenny:Thank you very much. I'm really sorry for the grammar errors, as I said in previous chapters, english is my second language and I'm terribly sorry for that._

_Guest: Miracles can work alone, Because it's Fucking MIRACLES, BITCH!_

_FUCK YEAHHHHHHH_

_Guest:you should finish the story before school starts_

_I'd really like to and I'll try my best to do so. I've already updated twice in a week! Let's keep it up!_


	16. Getting ready

_Hello hello hello! The fast update streak is still going on! So here I am with chapter 16. I guess this chapter is what's called a "filler", I tried to make it as entertaining as possible, the reason of this being "filler" is because next chapeter is... next chapter. I don't have much more to say so let's just get it started._

_**Disclaimer:** I ran out of disclaimer jokes._

"Oh, and just to let you know, I'm not spoiled, I'm simply a winner" I told Matt as we were trying to find a way to the ruins. When we started walking back, we realised it was already night, so it was all really dark and we kind of got lost since the only illumination we had was the lighter I carried with me.

"I guess you're right... you know, I've always been kind of jealous of you. You were always better than I was at lots of things: videogames, sports... the only thing I won you at was music, and then you picked up a guitar and sunk my self estime" he said before laughing "the only things I did better than you were studying and being mature"

"Nah, you're still a better musician than I am. I may play the guitar good but I suck at songwriting" I answered him and laughed as well.

"I guess that cheers me up... by the way, we just fired our lead guitarist two weeks ago... would you like to join us?" he offered me, I couldn't tell if he was joking around or asking me for real.

"Sorry Matt but I don't play pop music" I answered him, seeing his reaction, it was confirmed that he was joking around.

"I wasn't going to let you in anyway" he said as he stuck out his tongue "besides, you'd have to cut your hair"

"What is wrong with my hair?"

"That extremely long and wild hair is definetely old-fashioned"

"For your information, my hair is awesome. And I would never surrender my look to fashion"

"That is pretty clear. The 80's called, they want you to give them their look back"

"What a coincidence, Kurt Cobain asked me to tell you the same thing earlier" I told him before both of us laughed. I sure missed teasing each other like we did in the old days.

"There you are!" a female voice said. I turned my lighter so I could see who it was. They were Mimi and Sora.

"What are you doing here? You're heading towards the wrong direction!" Mimi told us.

"Well we kind of got lost" I said, rubbing my head.

"Typical Tai... but you Matt?" Sora asked him.

"Hey it suddenly got dark, I can't even see where we are" Matt excused himself.

"Whatever, follow us" Mimi said as she turned around. I could see she was carrying a torch, she might have borrowed it from the ruins.

"You have a torch? That's not fair! If we had one it would have been a different story" I complained.

"Well you wouldn't have needed one if you came back earlier, what took you so long anyway? It's been 2 hours since you guys left" Sora asked us.

"We've been catching up, you can't wrap 4 years in 5 minutes" I answered.

"So it's safe to say you're not mad at each other any more?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah" Matt answered her.

"It's great to know that" Sora said, huge grin on her face.

"And what about you two? Are you done slapping each other?" I asked them.

"Of course, can't you see it?" Mimi answered.

"That was the best catfight I've ever seen" Matt said.

"Boy, we've had much worse fights than this" Sora added.

"If there's a next one please tell us and do it in bathing suits and in a mud pool" I joked, earning myself a punch in my shoulder from Sora.

"No way" she said.

"Okay you can do it dressed then, you'll rip off you're clothes anyway" I said as I grabbed Sora's shirt sleeve, which was about to fall off. She hit me again.

"You're such an idiot"

"Good thing we got some clothes right Sora?" Mimi told her.

"Yeah, we have to change right away, I can see your bra from here" Sora told her as she pointed her broken shirt from behind. I hit Matt with my elbow in an immature way and we both laughed, I didn't know why though, both of us had already seen what was under there anyway.

"And you tell me now!?" she yelled, her face red. We laughed again and realised we had arrived to where the others were.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked us.

"Nothing! Don't look!" Mimi said as she made her way to her bag walking lateral so that the rest couldn't see her back, Matt and I laughed hysterically now, Sora was also laughing while she was following her. Both of them grabbed their bags and went to another room to change.

"Don't tell me that you could see her...?" Davis asked. He was 15 years old so he had quite a one-track mind. I could tell that he stayed there because Sora was my girlfriend, otherwise he would have ran to peep at them.

"Davis!" Kari yelled, obviously outraged with Davis' perverted mind.

"What? I'm just asking!" he replied.

"Tai!" Koromon shouted as he jumped in my arms.

"Oh hey Koromon! I can see that nap felt great!"

"It sure did!" he said before looking at Matt "so, are you guys cool again?"

"Yeah" I answered, smiling.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier Tai..." Tsunomon told me from Matt's arms, very ashamed of himself.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't yourself then" I answered him.

"Now that you talk about it" Izzy spoke up "Matt, you have to explain us what happened, why did you destroy Puppetmon?"

"Piedmon told me to do it" he answered as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"I don't know, he told me he would help me to digivolve to mega with two conditions: the first one was destroying Puppetmon and the second one was fighting Tai and WarGreymon" he explained.

"Why would he want to destroy Puppetmon? It doesn't make sense" Tentomon said.

"He said that loosing to 4 ultimates was a disgrace and he wasn't worthy of existing, so he needed to be eliminated"

"But why did you accept?" Patamon asked him.

"I don't know... I was really mad... I feel disgusted with myself right now" Matt answered, looking down.

"Hey, it's okay. You apologized and are with us now, no need to worry about it" Veemon told him. Matt half smiled at him.

"Now that we know that, we need to elaborate a plan, because tomorrow we have the final battle with Piedmon" Izzy said, changing topic.

"He's super strong..." Gomamon said, with a defeated tone.

"I don't know how are we going to win this time" Joe added.

"Hey what the fuck is wrong with you?" I said after looking at everyone's lack of spirit. "In case you forgot, we just learned today that we can count with 9 _megas_ on our side" when I said this, everyone's face changed.

"I completely forgot about that" T.K said.

"I'm actually excited, I wonder what Digimon will Tentomon be when he digivolves to mega" Izzy said, with a huge grin in his face.

Everybody started talking about this, Koromon and Yokomon started arguing, Koromon claiming that WarGreymon was cooler than Phoenixmon and Yokomon claiming the opposite. I didn't say anything because I was staring at Sora, who had just entered the room with Mimi. Sora had changed into black tight jeans and a sleveless red shirt. She looked way better than before, since she had been wearing normal clothes since the first day we arrived at the digital world. She sat next to me.

"You look beautiful" I told her.

"Thanks" she answered, smiling "this is nothing though, I can't imagine what will be your reaction when you see me in one of my favourite dresses" she said as she winked at me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mimi asked.

"About our digimon going to mega" Kari answered her.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see Palmon's mega form!" she squealed.

"So I take it you know what to do tomorrow then" Gennai said as he entered the room. Apparently he had left to do something while Matt and I were away, I didn't get to know what.

"Yeah, Piedmon might be a super ultimate, but there's no way he can deal with 9 megas" I said.

"Damn right!" Davis cheered.

"Yes, I think you guys have a big chance of winning" Gennai said.

"Why didn't you tell us we could digivolve to mega?" Joe asked him.

"In fact, you told us we couldn't" Izzy added. Gennai just scratched his head.

"I had no idea" he answered.

"Typical" Mimi said.

"Anyway... you guys now know what to do. If I were you I would focus on resting, tomorrow is the big day" he said "I'm going to leave now, see you all tomorrow"

"Bye Gennai" everyone said.

"What time is it?" T.K asked. Izzy looked at his watch.

"It's 11 p.m" he answered.

"I think I'm going to sleep, I'm pretty tired" Kari said.

"Wait, we still have to stablish some guards, Piedmon said he would attack tomorrow, but knowing him, that could be in an hour since it's techincally the next day" Matt said.

"You're right... but the digimon can't, look at them, they're exhausted and we need them in full health for tomorrow" Joe told him.

"Alright then, there are 9 of us... we can split in 3 groups of 2 people and 1 with 3. Each turn lasts 2 hours, as usual" Izzy announced.

"Alright, now what groups?" Kari asked him.

"Well you and T.K and Tai and Sora are the obvious ones... now for the rest..." Izzy thank for a while.

"Davis can come with us, that way we will manage to stay awake" Kari offered.

"I'm okay with it as long as you don't make me feel like the third wheel" Davis answered.

"Promised" T.K told him.

"Okay then" Izzy said "Now... who can go with Mimi?"

"Joe" I answered immediately. Joe shot me an 'I'm gonna kill you face', while I answered with a grin.

"What do you say Mimi?" Izzy asked her.

"No problem, that's pretty cool" Mimi answered, smiling.

"Okay, then that leaves Matt and me and that's it... now, turns"

"We'll go first" Davis answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked them.

"Well that way we get to sleep 6 hours straight, I'm okay with it" Kari said.

"Okay, who goes second then?" Izzy continued.

"Us" Sora answered, I nodded.

"We will do third" Mimi said, Joe nodded to confirm as well.

"Then Matt and me will do the last turn" Izzy said as he stood up "all settled then, good night everyone" he said as all of us split.

I went with Koromon,Yokomon and Sora to the room that we had been assigned to sleep in. Koromon and Yokomon were already asleep, so we carried them and let them sleep. Sora was also pretty tired, she was yawning. I wasn't tired at all since I had already slept in Garudamon's back that morning. Sora and I lied in the floor.

"I'm sorry Tai, but I'm really tired" she told me.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up when it's our turn" I told her.

"Thanks" she said as she gave me a kiss, put her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

It may sound creepy, but I spent the next two hours watching Sora sleep. She really looked like an angel, I don't know why but just staring at her made me feel peace, I didn't even care if her head in my chest made me feel uncomfortable. I checked my watch often and time was passing fast, I only checked it 5 times before it was our turn.

"Hey, Sora" I whispered her as I stroked her hair, her eyes opened.

"Is it our turn already?" she asked me, still in a zombie state.

"Yeah" I answered. She got up, and stretched.

"I guess we'll have to get going" she said as I stood up as well, I had to stretch too.

Once outside, we could see Davis, T.K and Kari were still there. Kari was asleep.

"Hey, it's our turn" I told them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, finally" Davis said, who was pretty groggy. He got up and walked straight inside, forgetting about T.K and Kari completely. T.K tried to wake up Kari, but she wouldn't, so he had to pick her up and giver her a piggyback ride.

"Don't drop her" I told him.

"Don't worry" he said as both left. Sora and I sat next to the camp fire. A couple of seconds after, Davis showed up.

"Take these, you'll need them" he said as he gave us 4 coke cans.

"Thank goodness, I wouldn't be able to make it 2 hours without any caffeine" Sora said as Davis handed them to her. She gave me one and we opened them, drinking them in no time, we were also pretty thirsty.

"Still groggy?" I asked her.

"A little bit more awake than before, but still sleepy" she answered.

"Let's just talk" I offered.

"Okay..." she said as she thank about a topic "Oh yeah, what was going on between Joe and you before?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you suggested him to go with Mimi and he gave you a weird look, are you trying to get them together or something?"

"Kind of"

"Why would you do that? She is going to end up with Matt"

"I know, but I asked them before if they felt something for each other and they said no"

"Yeah, I also asked them the same thing and both said no"

"You see Sora... Joe confessed me that he loves Mimi yesterday" I told her.

"Really?"

"Apparently, he has been in love with Mimi all this time along, just like I was with you"

"Oh... but does he know?"

"He doesn't... trust me Sora it would destroy him, when I feared that you were destined to end up with Matt it was killing me"

"I imagine... poor Joe"

"That's why I'm going to help him to date Mimi, he at least deserves a try"

"You are such a great person" she told me, smiling.

"I know right" I said as I put my hands behind my head and flashed a grin.

"Hey is that a plane? A bird? No... it's just your ego" she said before both of us started laughing.

"You know I can't wait to destroy Piedmon and get back to the real world" I said.

"Why?"

"Did you forget? I'm taking you out on the best date ever!"

"Of course not! I'm also impatient for it"

"I already have it planned, you're gonna love it"

"Where are you going to take me?"

"I'm not telling you, it would ruin everything" I told her, with an evil smile.

"You're so cruel! You just can't do that to me!"

"Trust me, it's definetely worth the wait"

"Come on! Give me at least a hint!"

"Alright alright... I'm going to give you a hairpin" I joked.

"You're such a jerk!" she said as she hit my stomach.

"Ow ow! Not there! It still hurts from my fight with Matt!" I said as I faked a huge pain.

"I'm so sorry Tai! Are you okay?" she tried to look at my face, and when she finally did, she saw me laughing "Sometimes I just hate you Taichi!"

"No, you _try_ to hate me"

"Whatever... how much do we have left?" I checked my watch.

"We still have an hour to go..."

"Fuck" she said as she leaned her head on my shoulder "I'm too tired" she said as she yawned once again.

"You can sleep Sora, I'll watch for you" I offered her.

"Really?"

"Sure"

"You're the best Tai... I owe you"

"Your love is enough"

"Oh my god Tai... I didn't know you were so romantic" she teased.

"Just sleep, you look like you really need some"

"Thanks..." In a couple of minutes, she fell asleep on my shoulder. I kept watching and after half an hour I started falling asleep as well. I drank a coke but it didn't do much effect... I was lucky because as I was about to fall definetely asleep, Mimi showed up, I could finally sleep now.

"Hey Tai" she greeted.

"Thank goodness, I almost fell asleep" I said as I tried to wake up Sora.

"I'm too tired, please carry me like T.K did with your sister" she mumbled, she was so groggy. I followed T.K's example and gave her a piggyback ride, as I went inside, I saw Joe with a pack of coke cans.

"Hey Joe" I called him, he turned around "good luck" I told him,smiling.

"Yeah Joe, you can get her" Sora said from my back, with a groggy voice.

"Thanks guys" Joe answered, nervously.

With that, I carried Sora all the way to where we had to sleep, I put her down and lied next to her. She hugged me unconsciously, since she was already sleeping. I hugged her back and also fell asleep in no time. The peace and happiness I felt then were gone when I woke up.

"Tai! Tai! Wake up! Hurry!" Sora yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Piedmon! He's here!" she yelled. With that I got up in less than a second.

"Agumon! Let's go! Time to battle Piedmon!" Agumon also stood up in an eyeblink.

Both of us ran following Sora and Biyomon. The final battle was about to begin.

_To be continued..._

_And sorry, but the battle starts in the next chapter. Don't worry, you won't have to wait too much, I'm already on it. Until then... R&R!_

_Emilbootanimefreak: Yeah... Marineangemon sucks, I have absolutley no regrets of saying so lol. Thanks a lot, I'm also pissed at season 2 for the same reason, they presented really cool concepts that they didn't even use. Don't worry, this fic still has a while to go :) As for lemons... I honestly don't know if I'll write it or not, I'll see when I'm about to end it._

_The Keeper Of Worlds: Thanks a lot, as usual lol. You know I've been thinking about it and I don't know yet, I decided to make Davis the perv character that every anime has, he's just perfect for it hahahah._

_TaioraWarrior: No problem, I'm happy as long you read it, no matter when lol. Good luck with the Taiora research, we have to keep Taiora alive!_

_Inoichi Yamanaka: Even more coming soon!_

_AncientGreymon: Thanks! The battle will be next chapter, we'll see what happens then!_


	17. The sacrifice

_Finally, I'm here with chapter 17! It took longer than expected to write it, but anyway, the wait is over! The final battle is finally here! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: Whatever, just start the damn chapter!_

We kept running faster and faster, you could hear explosions from outside, that meant the battle had already started.

"Tai! Wait one sec!" a yell that came from behind me interrupted me. I looked back and saw it was Davis, running as well, I slowed down a bit so that he could catch up with me and both of us ran full speed again after that.

"What is it Davis?" I asked him. I could see he pulled out something from his jacket.

"I want you to have these, you'll need them" he said as he let me see what he had in his hand. They were my goggles.

"Why are you giving them back?"

"I decided I would give them to you in our next adventure. You're their true owner after all. I was going to give them to you at Izzy's house, but you guys disappeared" I picked up the goggles and stared at them for a while, they sure meant a lot for me, in fact, it was the only thing I was missing now that everything went back to normal and it felt the same as it did 7 years ago.

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry, I got my own" he said as he pulled out other ones and put them on. They looked a lot like mine, the only difference was that the tape had the same finish as the jacket he had in the adventures of 4 years ago. They were pretty awesome.

"Thanks a lot Davis" I said as I put them on "now that both of us are ready, let's get out there and kill that damn clown!" I yelled as I ran even faster.

"You got that right!" he yelled back and ran faster as well.

We finally reached the room that led outside, to see Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy and Tentomon there.

"Finally" Izzy said as he saw us.

"What took you so long Tai?" Kari asked me. I grinned and pointed my goggles, making everyone smile.

"Wow, I forgot how great you looked with those goggles" Sora told me.

"I know it's a pretty special moment, but I must remind you that Mimi, Matt, Joe and T.K are already outside there fighting Piedmon" Izzy reminded.

"You're right, come on, let's go!" I said as I already started running outside.

"Wait" Kari stopped me and Davis.

"Why? I think we are in a hurry" I told her.

"Yes, but it's better if we digivolve here right now" Gatomon told me.

"Oh, alright, let's do it then" I said as my crest already started glowing. Sora's, Izzy's and Kari's crests started glowing as well. Then the only thing I could see was white everywhere.

Agumon warp-digivolve to! WarGreymon!

Biyomon warp-digivolve to! Phoenixmon!

Tentomon warp-digivolve to! HerculesKabuterimon!

Gatomon warp-digivolve to! Ophanimon!

The white light faded and then the four megas were revealed. We had already seen WarGreymon and Phoenixmon before, so all the attention went to Ophanimon and HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon was huge, he didn't look much different to his two previous digivolutions, but its coulour was an intense yellow that was practically gold. Ophanimon was a female angel, with a blue armor, a golden jabaline, a blue shield and golden wings. Izzy had already opened his laptop.

"HerculesKabuterimon, the supreme insect digimon. His attack, mega blaster, is unstoppable" he read before he looked at his partner "you look perfect HerculesKabuterimon" he told him. "And Ophanimon, one of the three great angels. She is said to be the mother of all digimon" Izzy finished.

"Woah, Ophanimon you are beautiful!" Kari squealed.

"Thanks Kari" Ophanimon answered her.

"That was awesome!" Davis shouted "Now it's our turn Veemon!" He said as he pulled out his digivice and his crest started glowing.

Veemon warp-digivolve to! UlforceVeedramon!

"Alright, we're ready, let's go out there!" I announced, the rest roared and we went outside.

"Vikemon!" I could hear Joe shout as I was finally outside. Piedmon was about to stab with his sword a huge white beast with two black balls on its back, I could tell that was Gomamon's mega digivolution. Piedmon was stopped by UlforceVeedramon, who crossed his sword with his.

"Sorry for the long wait guys!" I said as we ran to where Matt, T.K, Mimi and Joe were.

"About time!" Matt shouted "He is still too strong, even 4 megas are no match for him" he told me as I finally got there.

"Oh, so all of you are finally here" Piedmon said as he jumped back. Our 9 partners were standing in front of him "9 megas... this will be fun, it won't be as boring as I expected"

"Don't get too cocky ChaosPiedmon, we will take you down no matter what" WarGreymon told him.

"You will try" he answered.

"Mega blaster!" HeracleKabuterimon attacked him.

"Viking axe!" Vikemon attacked as well.

"Thorn whipping!" a digimon that looked like a woman, had a rose head a white cape and black boots also attacked with a whip she had. I assumed this was Palmon.

The three attacks combined and it looked like Piedmon wouldn't be able to stop it, but he remained calm and pulled out two of his swords. He blocked the attack like if it was nothing, not only that, he also managed to return it and hit the owners of those attacks.

"Rosemon!" Mimi shouted. After smoke cleared, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon were lying unconscious on the ground. All of us stared at that with our mouth wide open.

"Three down... six to go" Piedmon said as he put his swords back "that was too easy" he said, sounding disappointed.

"Why you!" WarGreymon ,MetalGarurumon and UlforceVeedramon shouted as they charged. Piedmon dodged them pretty easily, he kicked MetalGarurumon and he was sent flying. Then he stopped WarGreymon with one of his swords and sent him fying as well, then he crossed his sword with UlforceVeedramon, pulled another one and stabbed him, making him fall. I couldn't believe it, he was kicking our asses again, this was not possible.

"Seraphimon! go get him!" T.K shouted to an angel covered in a blue and white armor, who had a cross in his face and 10 golden wings. That was Patamon's warp-digivolution.

"Let's see what you can do against three holy type digimon!" Seraphimon shouted to Piedmon, followed by Phoenixmon and Ophanimon.

"I already got that under control" he answered, he waved an arm and suddenly everything was covered in darkness. You could see nothing but black, but we could see perfectly fine each other. I had no idea of what was going on "you shoud feel honoured, this is my strongest masks square" he said "Trump Swords!" he shouted, suddenly, swords showed up behind Ophanimon and Phoenixmon and hit them, both shouted in pain and fell down.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon shouted as he formed 7 balls of light, he shot them at Piedmon, but Piedmon just blew them away with his mouth, literally. He wasn't just kicking our butts, he was also making fun of us, I felt a mix between anger and frustration.

"Clown Trick" he said as he shot a beam to Seraphimon, the beam hit him and Seraphimon also fell down. "That was quick" Piedmon said as he turned to look at us. I looked at the digimon, they were clearly beaten and couldn't move. This was the end. I also notcied something... all of us were feeling our partners pain again, and I had no idea why.

"Hey guys! Come on! I'm sure you can fight harder!" Davis shouted. There was no answer, the digimon had passed out.

"Why do I feel WarGreymon's pain?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"It also happens to us" Mimi answered me.

"That's a funny story you know" Piedmon answered.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked him.

"I have a little trick... when your digimon are mega I manage to hit their souls too... in other words, you"

"And what does that mean?" Davis demanded.

"Very easy... If I kill one of your partners..._you die_" holy shit "But that's no concern of yours. I'm not going to do that...You are now going to regret for turning down my offer Tai" Piedmon told me, looking me straight in the eye, I just gulped, feeling an immense fear. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you first... I want to see you suffer"

"Suffer?" I gulped

"Let's see... who could I kill first?" he asked, looking at all of us "Mmh... how about... the smart kid?" he said as he moved his hand in the air, Izzy started choking and ascending in the air.

"What are you doing!" I shouted.

"Nah, that's not enough... oh!, how about your sister?" he did the same thing to Kari.

"Kari!" I shouted as I tried to grab Kari's hand, but she went up too fast "Let go of my sister!" I demanded, I couldn't see him do that to my sister, it was killing me inside.

"That's more like it... now, how can I end it? Of course! your little girlfriend!" Sora also choked in the air now.

"Sora! No!" I shouted, I was able to grab her foot, but Piedmon pushed me away somehow and I fell down "Piedmon! Please stop!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. I was watching one of my best friends, my own sister and the girl I loved dying. And I couldn't do anything to save them... I couldn't take anymore, I felt so frustrated "Kill me instead! But just let them go! Please!" I shouted, now crying like a baby.

"That's what I'm talking about... Your suffering gives me power..." he said, with an evil smile. I just felt like I had to do something, no matter what. Then, Izzy's, Kari's and Sora's crests strated glowing intensely "What?" Piedmon shouted as mine did the same. I just stared at my chest, what was going on?

Suddenly a red light came out from Sora, a pink one from Kari and a purple one from Izzy, the three of them hit me. The first thing I noticed is that my digivice was shaking way more than usual, it was normally shaking when I activated my crest of courage, but now it was shaking even faster. I pulled it out from my pocket and looked at it, my crest started doing the same thing. Both looked like they were going to explode. After that, I thought they had exploded, because fire was coming out from them. Then, huge flames started coming out of them. I was surrounded by flames and I thought I was going to be burned alive, but I felt nothing unusual.

"I can feel it... that great power!" I could hear WarGreymon shout. Then, the huge blaze abandoned me and went to where WarGreymon was, covering him completely.

WarGreymon digivolve to! VictoryGreymon!

The fire went away and there was WarGreymon, but he looked... different. His shield was replaced with two wings,he had a visible tail, he had longer horns in his helmet and he was now carrying a huge sword with him.

"No way!" Piedmon shouted as he released Izzy, Kari and Sora, I hugged the three of them, tears still in my eyes, Kari and Sora were crying too.

"What happened?" Joe shouted.

"He did it... he digivolved... he's a super ultimate" Ophanimon struggled to say.

VictoryGreymon ran to where Piedmon was, trying to slash him with his huge sword, Piedmon blocked the attack.

"How is this possible!" Piedmon shouted.

"It is, prepare to pay clown!" VictoryGreymon shouted as they started a sword fight. Piedmon was struggling, you could see he was frustrated because he now had a decent rival.

"That's enough!" he shouted, a sword appeared behind VictoryGreymon's back. But then, UlforceVeedramon managed to wake up and broke the Masks Square, everything returning to normal now "No! No! No!" he shouted desperately.

VictoryGreymon started winning, breaking one of his swords because his sword was way more powerful.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon shot a beam and VictoryGreymon was sent flying, but he recovered and they started fighting again.

"Matt" I called him.

"Yeah?"

"You guys do the same thing too. With two super ultimates Piedmon is doomed" I told him.

"Right!" Joe, T.K, Mimi and Matt did the same thing. There was a difference though, it was fire what surrounded me, and this time it was lightning what was surrounding Matt. As what happened earlier, thunder started envolving MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon digivolve to! ZeedGarurumon!

As well as what happened to WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon slightly changed, his armour looked tougher now, and he had a huge cannon in his back.

"Join VictoryGreymon and let's finish this once and for all ZeedGarurumon!" Matt shouted.

ZeedGarurumon joined the battle and Piedmon was now having huge trouble. He was overwhelmed, and he had to run away.

"Running away? Come back you scum!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

"I'm not" Piedmon answered, panting "you guys are tough... I can see I have to go all out" he said.

"All out? You're clearly defeated Piedmon! Give up!" ZeedGarurumon told him.

"No!" Piedmon said "No No No!" he started shouting as he fired beams repeatedly. The beams hit VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon, making both of them fall. Piedmon didn't stop though, he kept hitting them and they were being damaged, Matt and I feeling the same pain.

"Stay strong guys, you almost have him!" Davis shouted, encouraging us. It was not enough though, Matt, ZeedGarurumon, VictoryGreymon and me were lying on the ground. We sure took a lot of damage. UlforceVeedramon tried to help, but ChaosPiedmon shot beams at him and Davis and him were in the same state as us now.

"That.. was... close" Piedmon said, panting. He started walking to where I was "It was a mistake to let you live... I'm not being so careless again" he said as he pulled out one of his swords "Now Tai... you die" I just stared at him, I was all there by myself, couldn't move, and no one could help me. He swung his sword to where I was, I had to close my eyes... this was the end...

"Tai!" I could hear my sister's and Sora's voices.

Then, I could hear the noise that it was produced when a digimon was destroyed, lots of screams and girls I dead? I felt like I was floating in space... wondering if that was what death felt like... but then, I could notice my heart beating like crazy. I was alive. I heard a cough and someone throwing up, so aI had to open my eyes... when I opened them, I was shocked.

Piedmon had just slashed someone... I could see that... He might have destroyed a digimon and that was the sound I heard before... but then, I turned my head to my right and saw Matt. Matt had blood all over his mouth. My eyes widened, ZeedGarurumon sacrificed himself, he had been destroyed and Matt also took the hit.

"Matt!" I shouted as he fell and I held him in my arms "Matt! Stay with me! Don't die! Please!" I started shouting even harder. I couldn't believe it... Matt was dying, when we had just got back our friendship.

"Don't worry Tai, you will join him soon" I heard Piedmon say. He was about to slice me but then I could see VictoryGreymon's and UlforceVeedramon's swords go through him. "Ahhh!" he shouted as he disappeared into data. Then I could see Koromon and DemiVeemon.

"We made it..." DemiVeemon said.

"But late" Koromon added, tears in his eyes.

"Matt! Can you hear me?" I kept shouting.

"Tai..." he mumbled.

"Matt! Why?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"You deserve to be happy with Sora... I felt like I had to do it..." he said, smiling and then coughing more blood.

"No Matt! I don't want to loose you!" I shouted "Joe! Get your ass over here! Come on!" I shouted to him. He ran to where we were immediately.

"Tai... you have been, are, and will always be my best friend..." he said as he closed his eyes. I could feel that he... left. I only stared at him for a couple of seconds before I started crying in a way I never cried before. I felt so... disgraceful. He couldn't die... I couldn't believe it, I refused to believe it. I cried harder and harder before Joe arrived to the place. He ripped appart his shirt, to see that he had a cut that went all the way through his chest.

"Davis! T.K! Pick him up! We have to take him to a hospital right now!" Joe shouted.

"Hospital? Where!?" T.K shouted, tears in his eyes. To our luck, Gennai just appeared.

"Get inside! Quickly! I already opened a gate to the real world for you!" Gennai shouted. Davis and T.K didn't think it twice, they picked him up and went to that direction as fast as they could. I felt like I had to run and help them... but I wasn't moving. I was perfectly conscious and everything, but my body just wouldn't answer.

"Tai! Oh my god Tai! What's wrong!?" Sora shouted as she shook me, but I wasn't moving, I was struggling to move or say something... but I couldn't.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Kari shouted as she ran to where we were.

"It's Tai! I don't know know what's wrong with him! He's not answering!" Sora shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Joe!" Kari shouted, Joe came right away to where I was and started looking in my eyes and doing stuff to see if I answered.

"He's in a catatonic state, you girls will have to help him! Hurry!" Joe shouted. Kari and Sora helped me to stand up. At least I could walk.

We hurried and went through the digital gate. The gate had opened in front of a hospital. Thank Gennai.

Sora and Kari helped me walk to the waiting room, where all the other digidestined were. They helped me to sit down.

"What is wrong with him?" Mimi asked as all of them stared at me.

"We should also call a doctor for him" Davis offered. Izzy ran to call a doctor and I was attneded by a doctor in a matter of minutes. The rest explained him the situation adn he did the same things that Joe did to me before.

"He will be normal again, he's like that because of the shock of the situation" he explained.

"And what should we do?" Sora asked him,desperately.

"Try to cheer him up, remind him that his friend can still live" he said as he left.

"Tai, did you hear that? Matt in not dead yet, he can survive" Sora told me, with a sweet voice, she sure understood what the doctor meant.

"Yes Tai, relax, everything is going to be okay" Kari told me ash she hugged me. It was obvious that not even her could believe what she said. Meanwhile, Itried my best to move, talk, anything. But I couldn't. After countless efforts I gave up, I could hear everyone trying to cheer me up, all of them tried so but T.K, who was crying in the corner of the room. I wans't listening to them though... what my mind was doing, was remember everything that happened last 4 years.

_To be continued..._

_Phew, I loved so much writing this chapter, I hope you loved it as much as readers... so, Matt is basically on the verge of life and death. I'm super cruel, so he's going to stay like that for 3chapters more. Why? Next three chapters are going to be about what happened 4 years ago, but this time the other characters will speak, since we already know Tai's P.O.V. Until then, hope you guys R&R!_

_Japanese hamm: Crest of Pacience?... PERFECT! Lol thanks a lot for the idea._

_Emilbootanimefreak: AS you can see I gave her Ophanimon because I friggin hate Magnadramon, It Patamon is Seraphimon, then Gatomon is Ophanimon dammit! No matter if she has the ring or not lol._

_TaioraWarrior:I'm really honoured you liking them that much! Yeah... Matt and Tai's friendship is also a strong thing in this fic._

_Christopher Kidwell: I didn't know that... I never owned those games, I thought that the battle spirit games were the only digimon games for GBA. Thanks for telling me though, I'll check that out!_


End file.
